


NextWave

by KingDazed



Series: Tides and Waves [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Nextwave (Comic), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Blood and Injury, Bruises, CatCo Worldwide Media, Comics/Movie Crossover, Crime Fighting, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Group Marriage, Imprinting, Jealous Kara Danvers, Legacy Heroes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Marriage Proposal, Missing in Action, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Passion, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Threesome, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, SuperCorp, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, Threesome - F/F/F, Training, True Love, Universe Alteration, Visions, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 70,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingDazed/pseuds/KingDazed
Summary: In the elevator, Nova stood beside Lena closely packed with some interns that were eyeing Lena’s beautiful cheekbones. Lena averted her eyes from their gaze. Nova gave them each a darting glare. Once, the doors open they scampered out, Nova busting out in laughter. Lena had missed what was so funny. She gave Nova a confused look. Quickly, pinned up against the elevator walls, a predatory gaze in Nova’s eyes. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss, biting down on Lena’s bottom lip. The ding of the elevator barely stopped Nova from having her way with Lena. Released her clutch on Lena’s wrists right before the elevator doors open. Lena took her hand whisking them both into her office. “You are so bad.” They continued kissing all over her office. Ending up back in the same spot as last night. Jess’s voice coming out of nowhere, “Miss Luthor, a Kara..”Lena hastily picked and hung up the phone to return to Nova’s lips. Kara opened the door to Lena’s office catching Nova and Lena in a passionate lip lock. Kara’s hand tightened into a fist helplessly watching them.





	1. Great Responsibility

   Monica Rambeau stood strong, looking back at her former teammates that once filled her life with purpose. She fought back tears, knowing it was possibly the last time she'd ever see them. Tony Stark fixed his lightweight sunglasses promptly clearing his throat as Dr. Banner tilted his head upward. Agent Romanoff and T'Challa had facial expressions devoid of all emotion. Vision felt a longing come across his chest into the forefront of his mind. He calculated the probability of her reaching an alternate Earth for the tenth time to calm himself. 

 

                                              

Monica rose off the ground effortlessly. Her eyes began to shine a smoldering white. She hesitated for a moment, looking down to memorize every detail of their faces before she blasted off into the thin air leaving behind a sonic boom. She circled the Earth repeatedly mentally melting away the looming despair for the life she was leaving behind.

 

Once she reached her target speed, her whole body started to illuminate. She began to tune into the frequency of each earth, searching for a specific one and opening a temporary breach. She swallowed her fear and flew straight through it. She stopped and hovered above Central City. Her eyes slowly faded from a piercing white to gray while she gazed over the city below her and let her heart rate settle. She pulled out a small piece of paper and read over the carefully written coordinates before vanishing from sight.

 

When she arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs, she expected something more put together and less ragtag. Despite initial appearances, she could tell that the building held purpose. Monica scanned the building to find six people inside and two heading her way. Instead of arming herself for a fight she landed and headed toward the daunting front door. She noticed it was already unlocked. She placed her palm on the handle sent radio waves through the whole building charting out the schematics. Finally, Monica swung open the door to an empty lobby filled with hardly used furniture and paintings that hung decoratively.

 

Suddenly, one of the six people appeared in front of her, quickly followed by another. Monica, standing just shy of six feet with black hair trailing to her midback, stood in front him, decked in her battle suit with her arms crossed. Her gaze drifted from the artifacts of the room to the men who'd appeared in front of her.

 

Monica's eyes softened towards them as she spoke, "You must be the heroes of this Earth." Her words were cold, bluntly put.

 

The taller male sporting a red suit stepped forward toward her. "Who are you and why are you here? We've detected a breach opened. Was that you?"

 

Monica's eyes slightly widen admiring their knowledge of her arrival. "Yes, I am here on a mission. My name is Monica Rambeau. I am from Earth-616."

                                                                                     

The other male with a similar yellow suit closed some of the space between them as Monica spoke. Barry lifted his mask off of his face he reached his hand out to Monica. "I am Barry Allen." Monica swiftly shook his hand. 

                                                

 

Kid Flash turned toward her. "Kid Flash but you can call me Wally West." 

 

Monica nodded.

 

Barry led Monica to their main lab. Iris, Cisco, and Caitlin stood together in front of the Flash mannequin. Monica quickly sped around the lab studying everything around her. She was back in front of The Flash team within a heartbeat. Barry introduced the whole team to her describing their talents. "I know you all must be thinking why am I here?" She began.

 

Iris kept her attention on the tall women in her proximity. "Back on the Earth, I was marooned on for years I got into a deal of crime fighting for the greater good and so on. My team, the Avengers, noticed an increase in weapons of mass destruction. We were unable to put much of a dent in that increase. Due to other problems arising. Which is why I am here in front of you good people today. I'm sure all of you have heard but I am Monica Rambeau and I am here on a mission to put a stop to such crimes." She shifted to the center of the room.

====

Caitlin found herself drawn to the women, hovers mid-air staring out the window of S.T.A.R Labs, "How is your Earth different from this one?" Monica looked in Caitlin's direction hearing the question directed toward her. "Other than metahumans?"

 

A smile flashed across Caitlin's lips and she nodded. Monica crossed her arms, lowering herself back to the ground gliding to lean against the desk, "There are fewer heroes here than on Earth-616. It is full of people with powers with a lot of spare time on their hands to become either heroes or criminals."

 

Caitlin started to say something when Monica cut her off by saying, "Even I had problems with controlling my powers for a moment there."

 

Caitlin stood up from the desk coming closer eagerly to Monica. "H-How did you learn how to control your powers?"

 

Kid Flash walked into the room listening to the end of their conservation. "I was trained by the best. Tony Stark, my mentor, taught me to trust in myself relentlessly. It took time of course but the moment I realized my powers were a part of me and were not going anywhere I began to stabilize."

 

Caitlin's fingertips gently touched the suppression cuffs that restricted her powers. She hadn't thought of embracing her powers before.

 

Monica's attention shifted to Wally who was now leaning against the door frame of the lab. "Any good food around here?" Monica asked.

 

Caitlin and Wally exchanged looks before chiming, **_"Big Belly Burger!"_**

 

Monica smiled. "Some things just don't change. Race ya Wally?"

 

Before Caitlin could take in a breath, the two were gone, leaving a mess of papers in their absences. Wally went straight to the nearest fast food chain to find Monica already in line. Her clothes had changed from out of her battle suit into skin tight black jeans matching black t-shirt and a leather biker jacket. They sat together outside, eating their burgers.

 

"If you don't mind me asking, for someone with the speed force pumping through them, why are you so slow?" Monica playfully asked.

 

Wally gripped his burger tighter, "My powers are still new to me. My family's barely coming around to me using them. I want to help people but they want to keep me locked up in S.T.A.R Labs." Monica could sense the anguish in Wally's tone. She admired his desperation for helping others.

 

"Great power comes with great responsibility Wally," she recited.

 

His mind drifted to all the sacrifices that Barry has made since becoming The Flash. He nodded in agreeance. Direct sunlight hit-making Monica's eyes translucent. Wally cleared his throat trying not to stare at the dancing colors protruding from her iris. She shared stories of her adventures with the Avengers. She explained everything in incredible detail.

====

One month later, Monica had assisted in several arrests of metahumans in Central City. The team had unwavering trust in Monica and even allowed Wally to be mentored by her. She was ruthless when it came to training. Most days, Wally would return home with multiple fresh bruises, broken bones, or completely deplenished. The media coverage for the tall mystery women increased the more she appeared around the city, eventually giving her the name **Daystar**.

                                                                            


	2. Hypersonic Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica Rambeau trains Wally West developing their friendship further. Monica leaves for National City to start NextWave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter enjoy!

_A brush of wind flew through the parcel of the naked tree line. Fields full of daisies and wildflowers blooming two hearts beat as one. Their favorite hiding spot outside of the campus grounds. The quietness of the place could center anyone. It wasn't the beauty that allured them there but the exclusive nature of it all. Brown hair cascaded down the shoulders of the women in front of her between her legs resting back against her chest. Her own arms encased the women's hips. The tip of her nose rubs against the back of the woman's ear. Draw in, she turns around straddling her lap, powerful green eyes staring into hers. It became painful not to have her at this moment biting down on her lip._

 

_"I can't think straight...when you're like this," she mumbled_

 

_Those elegant lips curled up into a smile leaning into her face. The two caught in the moment unable to hear the sneaking sounds of footsteps advancing toward them._

 

Bright sunbeams wandered onto Monica's face as the morning had fully approached. A groan escaped from Monica's lips unwilling to start the day. Given time, both eyes ruffled to open after a dream like that feeling more inclined to stay in bed. Although, she knew she had training with Wally and couldn't miss it. She muscled up the willpower to get up. Her feet hitting the cold floor one at a time of her bedroom at S.T.AR Labs. Monica's heart rate quickened gripping the edge of the bed an overwhelming fear of being unstable. Pouring memories drowned into the forefront of her mind. When they succumbed, she sped off into the bathroom to start the day.

 

Monica felt a ringing in her ears of Tony's voice, " _Be Ruthless Above Anything Else._ "

 

A lesson that took her a while to actively use. She walked past Cisco's lab where H.R was once again picking on a design flaw in his invention. She stopped intently peeking her head into the room. Cisco heated in the debate back and forth with H.R when Monica clears her throat loudly. H.R and Cisco's head turn simultaneously to the direction of the sound to see Monica standing with her arms crossed head tilted.

 

"Goodmorning boys, don't you think it's a bit early for bickering?" She asked.

 

"Glad you asked, Francisco, won't listen to me. I know.... you... he will listen to." H.R pointing at the objects on the table.

 

Monica leaned to the side to see yet another impressive invention on Cisco's part. Several small oval devices placed in a line on the table. She walked closer to them commending his abilities. She patted H.R. on the shoulder simply, "Cisco's got this one. I'm sure Caitlin could use your help, though."

 

H.R. exited the lab to find Caitlin.

 

Monica kept her eyes on the small devices, "Will they really work?"

 

"Technically yes. I based the science a bit off of my own powers but seeing that we both can open breaches. I recalibrated them to the electromagnetic frequency of the Earth's you've requested and the coordinates you want them to go. The only thing left is for you to charge them." He picked up the nearest tablet to calculate how much trans-dimensional energy would be needed for two trips.

 

Monica's hand began to glow as electricity transpired from her skin. The intensity of the current increased as it went through all the electromagnetic spectrum. She projected extra-dimensional energy carefully on each device through her hands.

 

He watched as her forearm charged from the bone up to the skin then into the hands, her palms illuminating the brightest. Promoting an idea for another invention. A gaping smile crossed Cisco's face as he looked at the readings of each device. To find they were fully charged, "It worked!"

 

He shuffled to grab a small silver case to place each device in sliding the container over the Monica. Her fingertips graze over it, "Thank you I don't think you how much this means to me."

 

"It's really no problem. I like having you around. It's going to be sad to see you go. Who else is going to give Barry a run for his title?" He laughed.

 

"I'd put my money on Wally." She beamed. "I've been meaning to ask you for one more favor. I hear you make the best suits on all the Earth's." Which brought another smile to Cisco's face.

=====

_Back at the Combat Training Facility:_

 

Monica had converted two bare rooms into a massive training room the previous weeks. Devoting the space for training Wally. Ever so often, Iris could come by to check on Wally. Wally, though he just found the visits to be a distraction. His self-defense improved every day, picking up on effective takedowns. He continuously tried to even the playing field between Monica and himself. Her skill in hand to hand combat mastery of Muay Thai led Wally to avoid her knees, elbows, and shins at all cost. One powerful blow could render him crippled for the rest of the day.

 

Wally already dispatched to his morning warm-up. While Monica took her time doing multiple sets of pull-ups. Focusing solely on proper form holding a human flag until Wally achieved the end of his warm-up. She dropped down walking toward the modified octagon locking eyes with Wally.

 

He raced over to the entrance with a glare, "I won't take it easy on you this time."

 

She hovered into the Octagon beginning to charge the cells in her body. Electricity sparked off her arms flowing profusely into her hands.

 

"I'll remember that."

 

Wally opened the wired door, entering the cage, settling his uneasiness walking to the center of the ring. Monica met him face to face. They both stood with one foot behind the other and fist raised covering their face. Both simultaneously nodded. Monica throws the first hook connecting with Wally's jaw, swinging his head to the left. She pushed him back, advancing forward, attempting a combination to his chest. Wally blocked the next round of blows, countering a few knocking Monica off center. Wally stepped his foot on the inside of Monica's, speed punching her abs. It pushed Monica back a few feet; she braced herself, pushing off on the wire wall and catapulting knee into his chest. She fixed her stance. They went back and forth blocking and countering punches.

 

She grinned at his spirit today. _"Time to mix it up.."_ she thought.

 

She took a step back, rotating her body, rapidly smacking her shin against his ribs. The impact cracked a few bones, causing him to jump a bit. Followed by hurricane blows to the face, leaving Wally disoriented, he stumbled to the wired walls. Monica's natural speed completely overshadowed his, but he held fast to regain his composure. Hoisted his fist back up, protecting his face, he inched back over to her, tucking his elbow on his hurt side. Bolts of lightning generated inside Wally's eyes for the first time. Monica's curiosity officially peaked. He dashed toward her just to smack the wire wall again. He looked up to see her hovering above with her arms crossed.

 

"Speed Lab! Now," she demanded.

 

                                         

He wouldn't admit this out loud, although he was happy to be leaving the Combat Room and rely more on his speed. Running felt amazing to him. Any opportunity he could to run, he did. Vanishing to the Speed Lab, Monica trailed behind to collect Caitlin and H.R. from the main lab. Wally had already started racing around the track when everyone entered the Speed Lab. Caitlin monitored Wally's vitals while tracking his speed. H.R. was adjacent to Monica and kept his eyes locked on the screen.

 

"Run Walus, Run!" shouting highly, too loud for comfort.

 

"He has already tripled in speed in a month." Caitlin chimed to Monica.

 

Monica looked up from the screen, her eyes filled with flaming visible light watching him. _"He's at hypersonic speed. This kid is more than a natural._ "She thought. "How fast?"

 

"Mach 6," Caitlin answered.

 

The speed door opens; Wally comes flying to a stop. He eagerly turns to Monica,"Well?!"

 

Her cheek raise immediately, smiling, "Mach 6!" They smacked their hands together, locking them, then dap's up and shoulder leaned back and forth with a whooshing sound effect hugged laughing.

====

A week passed...

 

The Flash Team spent most of their time stopping the newest metahuman threat that arose within the City. Monica somehow convinced Caitlin to spend periods of the day without her suppression cuffs on. She felt nervous about it at first. It only took one moment for her to lose control but Monica was determined to show her control can be achieved. Iris noticed Wally pulling away from the West household spending most of his time with Monica either training or hanging out around the city. Eyewitness accounts could place Daystar and Kid Flash working together to take down petty criminals. Iris wasn't sure how to tell Barry or her father. She could see a positive shift in Wally. Monica has shown to always look out for his best interest. Iris was conflicted. Barry could tell something was bothering Iris. He planned to ask her over dinner, however, was surprised to see her walking into his forensic lab at the police department with coffees in her hands.

 

"Sorry to just drop by..." She sat the coffees down on his desk.

 

"No, it's fine. What's going on?"

 

"I've noticed that Wally and Monica have been spending a lot of time together. I can see how it is helping him but he hardly comes home. When he is there he's disconnected to dad and me."

 

"I know what you mean. When he got powers I thought we'd... I don't know.. One day could be on the same team. I thought that's what he wanted." He staggered out.

 

Iris rests her hand on Barry's shoulder, brushing her thumb against his neck, "He's just so happy to have someone believe in him the way we should have. They're helping people at night." Her voice softened.

 

                                                        

 

"What?" Barry said, stunned.

 

She nodded, "I don't think this is a bad thing, Barry. I've seen his result. He's doing more than ok."

 

"Do you really think he should be out there?"

 

"No. I can't stop him. You know where that got us." Iris' eyes dropped.

 

Barry rose from the desk moving closer to her. "What can we do, Iris?"

 

"Support him. That's all we can do." Iris hugged Barry.

 

Joe walked into the lab, keen on getting Barry's attention, "Bear, we have to go. Crime scene downtown."

 

"Alright!" He looked down at Iris, loosening her grip. "Later, ok?"

 

"Of course."

 

Barry and Joe left together, leaving Iris standing in the empty forensic lab.

====

Monica stood beside a half packed duffle bag above her bed. She lifted her head, looking around the modern yet cozy bedroom she called home temporarily. That deep feeling of despair burned in her belly again as she packed the bag slowly. The idea of leaving another great group of friends made Monica feel hollow inside. She couldn't tell which was worse: this pain or actually leaving. The hollowness grew into a shell in the pit of her stomach remembering all those she has left behind. Monica was picking up her last bit of clothes when she hears a knock at the door. She scanned it. It was Wally. She opened the door.

 

"I thought we were training today. Are we not.." His voice faded once he saw the bag. The room was clean, with hardly any trace of Monica anywhere. Except, Monica herself standing in front of him. "Are you going somewhere?"

 

Her hand motioned for him to come inside. She had been sneaking around the truth with Wally for weeks now. Though, she would not hide now. Wally had a confused look on his face, searching for the truth. She waved him to the chair, deeply needing him to sit down so she could get everything out once.

 

"I'm going... home back to my Earth, Wally." She stammered out.

 

They both sat down unsure of how to end the painful silence between them. Wally's confused expression changed to hurt. He couldn't believe she actually wanted to leave him behind.

 

"Why? You could start your anti-terrorism group here in Central City." He reeled off at Monica.

 

As Monica continued to explain why she had to go, sounds blurred together in his ears drowning out her words to nothing. Without thinking, he blurted out, "No, you can't leave! You're the only one here that hears me out. You believe in me, I can't just go back to my old life now that I know what I'm capable of."

 

Monica paused and raised her hand reaching to touch his shoulder to reassure him. It would be a lie to her, although she needed to calm him. She genuinely could not stomach his rage. Wally stormed out of the room. Her head fell into her hands, rubbing her temple. There was hope, just a flicker of hope that kept Monica from falling apart. That singular hope had been tossed into the deep shell fearing she was making a mistake to leave Wally. He was a part of her now. She stood and grabbed the remaining items in the room, swung the bag over her shoulder and walked out of the bedroom without looking back. The Flash team collected in the Breach Room. She was surprised to see Joe there as well. She hasn't had many opportunities to spend time with him.

 

Iris and Cisco tried to give her a strong smiles falling short. Barry reached his hand out to Monica with the best intention to look happy for her. She met his hand and shook firmly.

 

"It's really been an honor to fight alongside with you, I hope we can do it again in the future." She said hopefully.

 

Barry released her hand. "Oh, I'm sure of it. You could always jump back for a visit."

 

"Don't be a stranger." Caitlin reached her arms out, hugging Monica quickly. Her embrace gave Monica a chill and she grinned.

 

"This isn't goodbye. It's see you later." She promised and walked down the stairs to Cisco. He handed her a large black metal case.

 

"I hope you like it." Her eyes flashed a striking blue.

 

Monica looked for a moment for Wally, hoping that he would show when Joe stopped her gaze from the door.

 

"He will come around. I wanted to thank you for all that you have done. There isn't many that have come through a breach that's been good. Helping my sons and keeping them safe. That's a debt I could never repay."

 

Monica nodded. "It was my pleasure."

 

Wally breezed into the room beside his father. A feeling of relief came over Monica when she saw Wally's face. He had decided to come to send off his friend. Though, it hurt to see her go. She let out a breath, digging into her pocket, and pulled out a small jewelry box. She stepped closer to him.

 

"I wanted you to have this, good friend," she said bereaved.

 

Wally took it, opened it right away, and pulled out a necklace dog tag. The front had a stamp with the word; NextWave. The backside had a symbol of a lightning bolt and Kid Flash engraved at the bottom. His thumb rubbed over the letters as he admired the detail. Joe looked over at it.

 

"You're a hero, Wally. You were destined to help others. It's time for you to become the hero of your own legends. Come with me to National City. We can build NextWave from the ground up together. You're my best friend, I don't want to do it without you." Monica said.

 

Iris and Barry looked at each other with concern.

 

Wally now looked back at Monica. A few seconds passed "I thought you would never ask. All those stories about the Avengers; the adventure. That's what I want. Plus, I'm not done with my training." He quickly grabbed the bag he had packed.

 

Joe turned to Wally, "Are you sure about this Wally?"

 

"Dad, I'm sure. I want to go." He had a massive smile on his face.

 

Joe's first instinct was to discourage him from leaving. He knew better not to, both of his sons were different from most. He had already accepted who Wally was. He could not stand in the way of his future as Kid Flash.

 

"My boy.." He pulled Wally into a tight hug. Iris walking toward her family, Barry trailing behind her, they both held each other. Monica watched Wally say goodbye to his family. She could hardly remember her own family's warmth anymore. 

 

                                                      

 

She nodded to Cisco to open the breach. He raised his arms bursting out a large energy opening a breach within the room. Wally walked to the breach Monica follow when Cisco shouted, "You never told us your superhero name!"

 

Monica held onto Wally flying up, **_"Captain Marvel!"_ ** , then flew straight into the breach. Iris felt tears forming in her eyes and leaned her head against Barry's shoulder watching her brother disappear into the breach.

 

                                                                  

 

===

 


	3. My Little Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica and Wally arrive in National City. Monica catches up with her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be great! Hope you enjoy the chapter really took my time with it.

National City, a large population of humans and alien immigrants taking refuge on Earth. Though, sides have been drawn between them. The state's government formed a secret agency called The Department of Extranormal Operations also known as the D.E.O to protect the human species and monitor extraterrestrial presence on the planet. After, an alien was revealed to the public by saving countless lives. He resides in Metropolis, often being referred to as a hero or Superman. He represented hope for many but others a very real fear of the unknown.

 

The whole world trembled in fear of Lex Luthor, the C.E.O of Luthor Corp. He committed unspeakable crimes against the people of Metropolis. Wealth bankrolling his projects to take down a former friend. Lex declared war against Superman. An earthquake caused by Lex's scheming to bring Superman down, though Superman brought him in and is now serving thirty-seven life sentences. Leaving Lena Luthor, adoptive sister of Lex Luthor, to take over Luthor Corp and rebrand it into a positive force to be reckoned with. Kara Danvers, a reporter for Catco received frequent weekly quotes from Lena Luthor on her new direction with L Corp. Blooming a friendship neither Kara or Lena saw coming.

 

Supergirl, the resident hero of National City, emerged into headlines after saving a plane from crashing. Since then, Supergirl, much like Superman, has taken a city under her its protection. National City remains divided between those who supportive aliens and who against. Criminal activity skyrocketed after Lex's arrest. Those who were still loyal to Lex banded to unite anti-alien groups targeting aliens and anyone willing to support their migration. The recent attacks on L Corp were solely orchestrated by Lex, himself, with his adoptive sister in his scope. He loathed the direction the company was taking by her hand. She stood for the integration of all species while still protecting the human kind. Lex could never sit back allow his company to stand for that. He sent multiple hired hitmen to her company doors just to be defeated by none other Supergirl.

====

**Meanwhile...**

Just outside of National City, a quiet neighborhood has been disrupted by a breach opening up in the backyard of a resident. Acres of luscious land surrounded the house. Monica and Wally jumped out of the breach beside a colossal oak tree with a swing attached to it. The breach closed with a bright light shining in Wally's eyes. The field had a sweet harsh smell of herbs, it filled Monica's nose. She knew that smell all too well. She was home. She looked at the tree searching for a specific spot, carved letters into the bark. Her thumb rubbed over the letters **(M.R. + L.L.)**. She couldn't believe it. She was actually back home. Her eyes watered.

 

Beyond the hill was the main mansion sitting past the lake. Her gaze went to the direction of the tan brick house. A smile cracked her face wide hadn't been seen since childhood, and she walked faster and faster until she was in a full run with Wally briskly running behind seeing the overwhelming excitement on her face. The lake was teardrop clear as their reflection danced through it. The grass was plush, precisely cut. A mob of flies rose from the grass as their heavy feet stomped into the soil. The sun's heat pounding at their faces. They pass a massive garden of herbs and vegetables. An additional vine yield of grapes had been added to the garden. Monica slowed down as they were creeping up on the house, composing herself. Inside jitters were hard to shake. She looked back at the acres of land she played on as a child. All the small memories she could no longer access in her mind. Even the memories she held dear to her throughout the darkest of nights.

 

                                  

Wally kept his attention on the house. He nervously looked toward Monica to sense any tension but didn't. Green striped shades covered the windows and sturdy columns kept up the roof and the many chimneys. Stone flower pots went up the incline of stairs with grass that broke up the steps into threes. Monica admired the daisies tastefully placed along the stairs. She headed up the stairs to the patio. They both followed the trail of marble plates to the front door. Her heart sank into her stomach once she pressed the doorbell. She could have easily used her x-ray vision to see if her parents still lived there. She couldn't; she needed to see their faces. They needed to see hers.

 

Wally couldn't imagine what Monica must be feeling to be home again after all of these years spent stranded on an alternate Earth. He knew of the sadness she felt being stuck. She hadn't said anything since they had successfully jumped through the breach. Wally hadn't thought to ask about Monica's family, not wanting to cause her any pain. It was unavoidable now. The door was opening.

 

Monica patted Wally on the shoulder. "Just smile," she whispered.

 

A well-dressed older man opened the door cleaning off his glasses to see who it was. Once, placed back on his face blurry vision cleared away the details of his daughter's face seeped into the back of his eyes. His jaw dropped, and his grip on the door tightened, while a woman approached the door a step from him.

 

"I said who's at the door, Frank?" Her head turned to see her daughter standing alongside a young man she could not place. She hadn't heard news of her daughter in years and here she was right in front of her. She felt tears escaping her eyes.

 

"Mom! Dad!" Monica lunged for her father hugging endlessly.

 

"M-Monica?.." His voice was husky yet familiar. It was him.

 

Monica took in a deep breath, her father squeezing her back. She pulled back to see her mother. The delicate gray-haired women had pools of tears streaming down her cheeks. Overcome with emotion, she had never given up hope for her only child. Monica released her hold on her father to embrace her mother. She cried into her chest relentlessly just to pull back and smack Monica's shoulder.

 

"Where have you been!" She shouted.

 

"I'm home now, Mom. Don't cry." She peeked at her now aging mother, than to a timid Wally. "Where are my manors? This is Wally, he is my best friend, he helped me get home. This is Maria Rambeau, my mother, Frank Rambeau, my father."

 

Wally tried to stand bravely because in truth Monica could have gotten home without any help from him. A nervous grin came across his face and he sticking his hand out to the older man. Frank stepped down from the threshold to pull Wally into a bear hug.

 

"Anyone who helped my baby get home to us is welcome in my house. Come in."

 

Wally stepped into the cozy home to see double staircases that led up to a second level. Sparkling diamond chandelier gleamed rays of color into the empty room.

 

"Can I change my clothes somewhere?"

 

"Oh, yes. Just upstairs two doors to the left." Maria pointed her finger toward the stairs.

 

"Thank you, Mrs. Rambeau." He nodded.

 

Wally could easily see that Monica needed time alone with her parents to fully explain her absences. He absolutely did not mind giving it to her. Once, he got upstairs and into the guest bedroom. He was grasping the idea of Monica coming from wealth and hiding it so well. She just did not seem to fit in this home. Monica was tough; too direct for such comforts. She fit more inside the gym than in this elegantly decorated home. Wally could hear voices downstairs going back and forth. He couldn't make out any of the words. He looked around the room, throwing his bags onto the bed. He was looking through the bag, getting frustrated with his selection. He pulled out his phone to see a screen saver of Jesse. He sunk into the couch. He hadn't seen her in months, and now felt further from her than normal. He locked his phone forcing it back into his pocket.

 

Monica's parents gathered in the living room. She started to explain everything the excitement that was once on their faces faded. The truth couldn't be more than a fairytale. She protested it was all true. Her mother wanted to believe her daughter but also needed the truth. She needed to be able to make sense of it all. Her daughter, the lucky one to be chosen the senior year at Yale to be a part of N.A.S.A. Blind to her daughter's fate out in space, she believed in her. It was her dream to become an astronaut. Monica knew she had no choice but to expose her powers to her parents. A level of understanding waved in at the sight of their daughter mid-air hovering above them. She looked up at the ceiling, checking for Wally.

 

A light knock at the cracked open door, Monica was walking into the room.

 

"You miss her. It's ok to show it, Wally." Her voice smooth.

 

"How did you?"

 

She pointed up to her eyes. Wally's head tilted down glaring at the lines in his hand. The want to have Jesse around made him feel weak. She wasn't just his girlfriend. They were both speedsters now. He wanted to share his excitement with her. Now, traveling to another Earth to start his destiny. He pained to share it all with her. And, he couldn't. She was on another alternate Earth.

 

"How can we make it work if we're always apart?"

 

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder. I have experience with that. I've been in love with the same girl for years. I just could never let her go. Do you need help picking something out?" She gestured over the already messy bag. He looked up, softening his resolve.

 

                                                              

 

 

"Yes, please."

 

Monica helped Wally pick out a suit among the many her father collected in his youth. Wally insisted suits weren't his style. She went as far as to compare it to their super suits. A secret identity keeps them safe. Wally wavered and tried on the outfit. Monica convinced him if he wanted to be taken seriously he had to dress the part. Wally returned from the bathroom in a complete blackout suit except for his pastel yellow handkerchief. Monica laughed at the poorly folded handkerchief. Gaining her composure, she refolded it properly, letting Wally see himself in the closet mirror. The suit put at least five more years on Wally. His training gave his an impressive build, filling out the suit nicely. She left Wally to stare at himself while she went to find her old bedroom.

 

She dwells too long in the bedroom before heading to her closet picking her signature style; black Burberry leather jacket, deep black jeans, Jodhpur boots in black suede, white button-down with a tan wool sweater over it. She braided the long jet black hair that was sectioned in the back of her head. A light pomade was added to the front of her hair slicking it back into the long braid. A double helix tattoo on either side of her skull came together at the back of her neck slightly hidden below a thin layer of hair. The single braid meant more to her then all the items she had owned. It was a promise to someone. Over the years, she had thought of cutting it off though despite the desire to return home stopped her every time. _"Lena..."_ Trembled at the thought of her.

 

Wally darted around the mansion to test if the suit could withstand his speed. Just to end up in the living room. The couple sat closed together on the couch. Frank's arms holding his wife by the shoulder while she silently cried for all the years lost with her child. His mind still fumbling with the knowledge that she had powers now. Maria coated her tears on Frank's shirt. Wally could tell they were mourning for the daughter they raised. He couldn't think of what to say. It reminded him of his own family's reaction to him gaining powers.

 

"Monica said you would not mind if I..." Straightening up the suit jacket and tie.

                                               

Maria quickly clearing her throat and tried to pull herself together. She fixed her posture, sitting up straight.

 

Frank cut the young man off my lifting his hand to stop him, raising from the couch to in front of him. "In my youth, I don't think I wore it as well as you. It's yours."

 

"Are you kidding me?" Wally excited dashed to find the nearest mirror admiring the details of the suit.

 

Frank floored at his speed. He started to say something when Monica's voice startled him.

 

"Dad, where are my cars?"

 

Maria winced at the mention of those junk cars that just collected rust and dust. Monica noticed, her tune changed to sheer distress.

 

"You didn't.. Dad! Where are my cars?" Her arms were crossed, pressuring him for the truth. She leaned forward for the answer. Her eyes fastened on his. He had never enjoyed that frightening pose. As a teen, she had perfected the powerful posture hell-bent on views and wants.

 

He was unable to think of arguing in this moment. She had just got home. He rubbed the skin between his eyes, feeling a bittersweet taste of defeat. "Nova, they're in the same place you left them."

 

Monica's eyes softened toward him. She hasn't heard that nickname in such a long time. Wally's hand smacked against the back of her shoulder.

 

"Better be some muscle in that garage." They both busted out in laughter, racing to the third garage in the back of the vineyard.

 

Wally opened the filthy garage door, sunlight filled the dim garage, and dust roared into their faces revealing four cars: 1969 Mustang Boss, 1970 Chevelle SS, 1969 Chevrolet Camaro, and 1969 Pontiac Firebird.

 

Wally's clapped, rubbed his hands together too excited to touch any one of them. "Let's get to work!"

 

"Pick one. I can't possibly drive them all." She smirked, knowing how much he is in love with cars. Especially muscle cars."Don't you dare say the Mustang."

 

"The Camaro."

 

"We have a few hours before we lose light." She walked over to the mustang admiring the body work that had held for years in her absences. Rust gathered on the floor panels of the Camaro.

 

He examined the condition of each car, yelling out the parts they needed. Monica kept a mental list, quickly researched where to find them, and flew off to collect them. Wally used his speed to quickly change his clothes, remove dead parts, clean the interiors, and wash off the dust. Maria watched him from the window in awe of his powers. By the time Monica had returned, both cars were pulled out the garage into the sun to dry. The chrome gleamed against the black paint of both cars. He hadn't even felt her presences, just the movement of the car as she installed all the new parts rapidly. She kept her eyes on the time. After polishing the hoods they both admired their work, Monica dangled a keyring with a single key on it at Wally throwing it to him. Frank crept up behind Monica, scaring her half to death. He swung his arm around her, walking her away from any prying ears.

 

"I know what you're doing." He whispered into her ear.

 

"I-I'm not.." She immediately denied that she was stalling instead of facing the one thing that scared her the most.

 

"I know, Nova." He slides a small piece of paper into her hand. Held their hands together for a moment locking eyes. "You can find her here. She's a keeper, Nova. She always has been. I knew it the moment you introduced us she was your other half. Go get the girl." He unhooked his arm, flashing her one last grin before heading back to the house.

 

The summer Monica brought Lena to meet her parents, Lena had been so nervous. She almost didn't get out the car when they pulled up. Monica kept it a secret how much she talked to her parents about Lena. How she would gush on the phone to them about this fantastic girl she was in love with. Once introduced, they enjoyed Lena's company more than her own. Being an only child, Monica did not mind the attention going to someone else. Lena got on perfectly with them, going as far to say they were her in-laws. She had left the Luthors behind and was just Lena with Nova's parents. They saw a change in their daughter when Lena was around. They simply couldn't help encouraging Monica to keep Lena close. It would only make sense that her father knew Monica still needed Lena.

 

She looked down at the sliver of paper and opened it to see a single address written down. "I'm coming, baby.."

===

Lena Luthor would never describe herself as self-made. She knew she was a product of her environment. Adoption placed her in a family of Luthors. That valued only power. There was only one silver lining: Lex. Her adoptive brother that had it worse off than she did. Both parents poured elitism down his throat, expecting perfection. As children, Lex and Lena were inseparable; he made her proud to be a Luthor. The constant coldness that radiated from her home made Lena crave for heat. Her mother, in particular, disliked Lena's free-spirit, determined to break it. Her father was her safe haven. He'd fight her battles with her mother which in turn just made their relationship worse. Once graduation rolled around, she was thrilled to be leaving home for college. If being a Luthor had any perks, it was their status; every college in the country wanted Lena. It wasn't until she found a school that didn't accept her that she knew exactly where she was going: MIT.

 

The first few months for Lena was a rough transitional period. Most of her time was spent inside of her dorm avoiding swooning girls and head-over-heels guys that just wanted Lena because she was a Luthor. It wasn't until her brother invited her to a campus party that college turned around for her. The party was ill-light hot cramped with people. She was about to exit when she saw her brother in the kitchen surrounded by his group of friends that she decided to stay. He pulled her into the clouded kitchen. She tried her best not to cough from the thick smoke. He introduced her as his "baby" sister. She wanted to jump down his throat at the comment. His drunken words slurred out his friend's names. Until he realized his best friend was missing, they dispatched to go find her. Almost as soon as they left, a pantry door opened with a deep cloud of smoke released into the kitchen. A silhouette of a girl was inside of the pantry alone. Lena's curiosity allured her into the small room. The details of the girl became clearer the closer she got. She was radiant, smoking a joint with a tight biker jacket on. Her clothes screamed rebel. Lena spent the rest of the night with her. She was high and intelligent, babbling on about stars, universes, planets, black holes, and supernovas.

 

The next morning they woke up in the same bed. Just like that, they were hooked. Monica earning the name, **Nova** . Lena earning the tender name, **My Little Luthor**. She winced at her last name. Only Monica's steady-toned voice made it bearable, even soothing at times. Lena literally could not think of a happier point in her life than when she was with Nova. Their infatuation grew to love over the years. Nova understood Lena's insecurities, building her up to feel confident. She encouraged Lena in every way she needed. She was warm only to Lena. It made her feel chosen. Lena filled Nova with intense love. Senior year rolled around. Lex distanced himself from Lena, secretly focusing on bringing down Superman. She convinced herself he was busy with Luthor Corp. instead of facing the fact he no longer had an interest in her. Nova had permanently been staying in Lena's suite of a dorm room. When a knock at the door changed everything for them. A.R directed three intimidating men to Lena's room who asked for Nova. She was gone by graduation, training for N.A.S.A. Months passed until Lena got the news from Nova's parents that she had been lost in space.

 

It took Lena weeks to stop crying at the thought of Monica. The love of her life just gone. She knew space was dangerous. Although Nova was smart, her fate was sealed. A piece of her heart still rested with Monica. She kept a picture of Monica inside of her office even after years of no news. Lena tried to date other people after Nova's disappearance. They just felt like flings to her. It wasn't until Kara's similar warmth that Lena could muster up the want to be with someone. Brief interviews with Lena left Kara dizzy and outright longing for more time with her. Lena enjoyed the company of the high-spirited blonde girl that made her way into her highrise office once a week. She could hardly pay attention to the questions when Kara was around. Those cobalt eyes hidden behind glasses drawing Lena in. Kara would stumble around her words to speak to her when Lena pressed on subjects. She'd shiver under Lena's slightest touch, melting under those powerful yet soft eyes. The blonde couldn't keep her eyes off the dark lipstick that coated her lips. The air between them always felt warmer. Lena's need for it pulled her in so many times closer to the reporter. Kara would never pull away. Within a few short meetings, Lena and Kara were friends. Their bond got deeper as weeks rolled by, but neither Lena nor Kara expressed any feelings for one another. Lena was grateful to have a friend in a city where not too many people could see past her last name. It weighed on her how many people she has lost.

 

                                                                  

The last of her employees clocked out, Jess long gone. The building was silent; Lena thought this was always the best time to bury herself into her work. She was only a few documents deep when a tremor from her balcony took her out of focus. _"Still not a door, Supergirl."_ She thought. No one came thru the door. After two minutes Lena was thoroughly frustrated from waiting. She pushed back from her chair stood, and walked onto balcony. The cold air hit her bare arms and legs, giving her goosebumps. It wasn't Supergirl. A woman was leaning against her railing, smoking a joint, looking out at the city with intention. Lena's heart skipped a beat as the woman turned her head. She licked her lips, biting down on it at Lena. Her knees got weak at the sight.

 

"I'm back baby," Monica said, tone steady and assertive.

 

Lena couldn't believe she was actually standing right there, and instantly moved closer to her without thinking, pulling her into the tightest hug. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Her mind exploded with questions. Every breath in was caked with Nova's smell. She wiped away her tears into Monica's jacket.

 

Monica bold arms wrapped around Lena's waist unsuspecting of the quick embrace. "Hey.. Hey.. Baby, please don't cry. I'm not going anywhere."

 

Lena tugged her head back to see those metallic gray eyes that carried so much meaning to her. Monica glared, fighting back tears herself. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Lena's. Lena could feel a jolt inside of her whole body the second their lips touched. It was electric at first. Everything was getting steamy and fuzzy. She was intoxicated by her lips. Monica's hand wandered to her hips. _"Please.. Please.."_ She thought, needing more. Met by a sweep of air, she had been turned around, her back pressed against Monica's chest. Her lips slowly trailed, delicate kisses up her neck, only to stopped at her hairline. She kissed then bit the back of Lena's ear.

 

"I'm not going anywhere, My Little Luthor." whispered into Lena's ear.

====

 


	4. Super-Freaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica and Lena rekindle a flame.

 

Monica leads Lena back into her office. Lena felt hazy but Monica's tight grip on her settled her mind. Monica's lips were still pressed against her neck. She was leading her to the couch. Lena could tell what was on Nova's mind. She wanted to talk. She needed to talk. _How did she get up on the balcony? Where has she been? Why didn't she come back sooner?_

 

"Wait." Her voice almost silent.

 

Monica still firmly leading her to the couch. She let her go. Lena slouched down onto the couch looking up at Nova. Their eyes did not meet. Nova walked over to the water, poured Lena a glass.

 

Lena noticed the long braid that extended down to her mid back. Her fingers rose to her lips, rubbing over them looking at the length of it. _For as long as I'm in love you this braid will grow_. She thought back to that promise Monica made to her years ago.

 

"Do you have anything stronger than water in here?" she asked.

 

"In the safe."

 

Nova looked over at the safe. Her eyebrows tensed together. She placed her thumb on the recognition pad. It flashed green disarming the door. She gave Lena a confused look.

 

She gulped, embarrassed. "I lifted your fingerprint from your coffee mug. You and I are the only one who can open it."

 

Nova opened the door to find small devices. She pushed it aside, pulled out a half-drunk bottle of Hennessy. Her fingertips grazed against a photo. She placed the Hennessy down to pull out the photo. It was them. She leaned back against the bookcase. The urge to cry comes and goes the more she looks at it. Lena had the brightest smile. She remembered that day they were sitting outside the quad reading two of the same book for literature. Lena doing her best to focus on the words while Monica doing her best to distract her. Eventually, putting the photo back inside of the safe. Nova pulled out a small photo from her jacket. The corners had been worn down. She looked over it once more, placing it alongside the other photo, and closed the door. She poured herself a double shot of Hennessy.

 

"Never pegged you as the sentimental type." She carried the glasses to the couch, handing Lena the water.

 

She took a sip placing it on the coffee table. "I.. I couldn't.."

 

"I couldn't either." Nova rocked the liquid around in the glass, avoiding Lena's glare.

 

Nova threw back the drink. She softly placed the glass down. A few minutes of silence felt like an eternity.

 

"I'm not.." Nova let out a heavy sigh. "I didn't mean to just pop into your life. I wanted to say thank you."

 

Lena didn't want to cut her off. She sat stiffly, fiddling with the hemline of her dress.

 

"I know it was you that took care of my parents all these years. "

 

"It's my pleasure. Your parents always treated me like.."

 

"A daughter-in-law." Completing her sentence, their eyes finally met.

 

                                      

 

Lena blushed and bit down on her lip. "Yes."

 

Nova's fist and jaw clenched, then released. "You know what that does to me."

 

Lena winded by her words. It was her.

 

Monica leaned over closer, unrelenting lust in her eyes, "I would like to fuck you into the middle of next week," she said boldly.

 

Lena's thighs rubbed together, her breathing uneven, face flushed. "Then do it," her pulse was beating rapidly.

 

Monica turned her head. She needed to control herself. "I shouldn't. I could break you now." The expression on her face switches to an utter letdown.

 

The CEO moved closer to the edge of the couch, and placed her hand on her cheek, turning Nova's face back to her. "What do you mean? Break me?" She was searching for that desire to return again.

 

"Kiss me." Instead of protesting, Lena moved forward and pressed their lips together, and closed her eyes. Nova slightly opened her mouth, deepening the kiss, slipping her tongue into Lena's mouth swirling it around hers. Monica pulled back to caress her nose to Lena's smoothly over to the other side. Gently reconnecting their lips. A wave of power came over Monica. She needed to pull away, but Lena's lips dragged her in for more. The overwhelming upsurge of energy burst inside of Nova. Abruptly forcing her to snatch her lips away from Lena's.

 

                                         

Lena was acutely aware of the abrupt detachment of their kiss. Her eyes briskly opened to see smoldering ruby red irises illuminated in front of her. Her eyes widened at the sight, lips parting. Nova's eyes faded from a shining red, very slowly back to their its natural gray. She closed her eyes for a moment, calming her nerves.

 

"I'm not who you remember anymore." Her voice was low.

 

"How... did this happen to you?" Lena outright bewildered.

 

"When I was drifting in space. I was hit by pulsar. It changed the whole chemistry of my body."

 

Lena gripped the truth unwillingly. "You would've died if that was true."

 

Her words felt like bullets. She was the third person not to believe her today. Honestly felt drained. The daunting want to leave was burning in her stomach. Nova gracefully got up from the couch, walking toward the balcony door. Lena could tell she had hurt Nova. She got up, pursuing a few steps behind.

 

"You could never hurt me, Nova. Please don't leave me again." She willingly let it slip that felt Nova left her. It stopped her immediately. Just in that moment, she didn't care if she lost control, she looked at the stack of files on Lena's desk, pushed them clear off grabbing Lena by the waist, picked her up effortlessly, and mounted her onto the desk.

 

"Never. I promise." She passionately kissed her, unzipping her dress, both hands pulling down the straps of her dress, divulging her black lace bra. Showing her pink nipples through the transparent design.

 

Nova broke the kiss just to land her lips onto Lena's bare chest. Bit her collarbone raking her teeth down her chest to her breasts. Lena let a groan slip out of her mouth encouraging Nova to continue. She lifted Lena up, pulling off the dress and throwing it in front of the desk. The CEO bit down on her lip, trying to regulate her breathing. Nova, of course, catching the action, her lip curled up jaw clenching down tight. The sanction to bend her across her own desk and spank her until a wilt of her handprint was sprawled across her ass. Lena could sense the tension growing she wrapped her legs around Nova's waist so she couldn't punish her. She untied Lena's neat bun, unclasped her bra. The CEO made quick work of Nova's leather jacket. She paused at the sight of tattoos that weren't there before.

 

The gray-eyed women stopped as well. She looked down at her arm, Lena's fingertip was tracing the two black bands near her wrist, a zigged line connected up to another set of bands on her bicep. Both of arms had identical tattoos. Her hand lifted to touch the double helix tattooed on the side of Nova's head right above her ears. Monica's hand stopped her from touching it. Giving Lena a look of _ **Don't**_.

 

"Why?" she asked.

 

Monica ignored the question and resumed kissing down Lena's chest. She was afraid to use her hands. One wrong move and she could easily electrocute Lena. She kept them firm on the desk. Lena could see the restraint Monica was using just to touch her. She released her legs, hopping down from the desk and pushed her back against the glass. She removed Nova's sweater and shirt. More tattoos were revealed to Lena among other attributes. Rippling abs with indented cavities separated them, obliques that skated up to wings, her hips connecting down to a v-cut. Lena stepped back to get the full view, both of her hands rubbed over the muscles. It felt like Monica had 0% body fat.

 

Monica's face was flushed of all color. She could tell Lena was in awe of her chest. She watched as the look in the raven-haired woman's eyes changed to determination. Her bare back was against the cold glass. Her index finger guided Lena's chin up stealing a kiss from her. They were back into a rhythm. Once fully naked, Lena took her time licking all over Monica's chest. She started to feel frustrated by her teasing.

 

"You are so sexy," Lena's voice sharply.

 

She kneeled down lifting one of Nova's legs to her shoulder. Her scent was arousing, leaving Lena's mouth watering. Nova for the first time acted submissive, faint moans escaping from her throat. Lena was busy leaving hickeys on her inner thighs, rendering Nova helpless. Air in the office was heavy and unwavering. She was dripping down her thighs; Lena could never longer neglect Nova's center. She gazed her tongue over the sweet wetness.

 

Nova kept her hands on the glass, sending electromagnetic waves through it. The more her body heated up, the more an overcoming need to release energy came to her. She couldn't stand it; her mind was going blank. Lena's tongue explored her center, slipping between her slit, sucking her clit. She noticed Nova's hands glowing.

 

"Are you ok?"

 

"We need to hurry. Exercising control isn't fun for me..." She smirked down, trying to make light of it.

 

Lena sped things up by sliding her whole tongue inside of her. Nova's gasped; her vision blackened for a moment. Volts of small electricity, radiated from her hands. She swirled her tongue around, thrusting it in and out. Nova's wetness oozed out freely.

 

"Not so.." Nova's voice shaky. "I'm gonna.."

 

Lena flicked her tongue massaging her g-spot almost inside of her womb. Her own panties soaked from the taste of the only girl she ever wanted. Lena's phone was buzzing somewhere in the room. In no way did it stop Lena. She pinched Monica's clit to stop her from cumming.

 

"Baby please.." She was begging. Actually begging.

 

The newfound power she had over Nova went to Lena's head. She had been submissive to Monica for years while they dated in college. The tables were turned and she loved it. She was consumed by this power. The rendering of Nova's pleasure was in her command. She released her grip on her clit just to pull up and bit it. Blowing her warm breath between Nova's slit. All the nerves in Monica's body fired off, rippling waves of sensation overflowing, her body tingling. Climax gushed into Lena's mouth. She drank it all, cleaning her up.

 

She felt lightheaded, but managed one word, "Wow."

 

Shortly, greeted by Lena's lips. "Come home with me."

====

 

 

Back at Lena’s Penthouse:

                               

The home reminded Monica of the office they just left. It was modern, low-lighting, and deathly clean. Monica scanned the whole place to find only two bedrooms. An office and a master bedroom that could fit three regular bedrooms inside of it. She had a perfect view of the city. Monica looked out the large window. She couldn't imagine things turning out like this. Lena was not only here in National City but thriving.

 

"I can't believe you kept that mustang." Lena was pouring a glass of wine in the kitchen.

 

Her words broke Monica's train of thought. She turned her head in Lena's direction. "That's the second most beautiful gift you've ever given me."

 

"Second?" she asked.

 

Monica used her speed to appear behind Lena. She moved the glass of wine away from Lena's reach. "Your heart being the first."

 

She brushed Lena's hair back, kissing her neck. She heard Lena let out a whimper. She put Nova arms around her. Her phone buzzed again in her purse.

 

"You should get that." She let go of Lena, making her way to her bedroom.

 

She sucked her teeth looking for her phone in her junky purse. She looked over the messages. It was Kara.

 

**( Kara: I ordered pizza. Want to come over catch a movie together. Just us?)**

 

**( Kara: Are you ok?)**

 

In the distance, Lena could hear her shower running. She quickly gave Kara an excuse and threw her phone back into her purse. She drank her wine, putting the bottle up.

 

The bathroom's tech was a bit complicated for Monica to figure out. She undressed slowly, her bones aching. It had been a long day for her. She couldn't help but worry about Wally. She left him alone with her parents who had a great skill of pulling information out of people. He was headstrong, but still. She looked at herself in the mirror. She unbraided her hair; it blended perfectly with her hairstyle in the front. Her feet felt icy cold against the marble. After, she figured out how to turn the shower on. She lathered her body in soap.

 

"Yum." She thought as she watched Nova shower from the doorframe.

 

She undressed, stepped into the shower. The warm water washing away her work day. They shared the soap, Nova admiring the dimples on her back. Her thumb went over them, rubbing soap into them. Lena could feel the pressure on her lower back. She turned around and kissed Nova, wrapping her arms around her neck. It was intimate yet heated. They were back into the same loop. Fighting for dominance. Monica was stronger but Lena was fearless. They knew each other's weak spots. Eventually, Lena gave in, letting Monica top her. She couldn't even count how many times she came. Monica's technique wasn't sloppy; like herself it was extremely calculated. Nova would keep her on the brink of cumming just to slow down savoring her desperation to cum building up for eruptive release.

 

In bed, Lena pointed out scars on Monica's body. While, Monica explained how she got them. She had perfect recall. It was unsettling to know Monica lived this whole other life without her. She thought of what she's done since Monica's disappearance. _"I buried myself in work to get over you. It didn't work at all,"_ she thought.

 

The next morning, Lena's hand looked for Nova. She wasn't there. She sat up looked around the room. She checked her tablet to see the time, only to see a sketch of herself sleeping. She was breathless staring at it. It was so detailed. At the bottom of the sketch sheet, there was a note.

**( Lunch? 11:30am)**

 

Lena looked over her work schedule. That was the only one block of time she had scheduled for a break with a cute note attachment to it as well. (Lunch with Nova) She laughed to herself. _"Persistent, I see."_

 

She got ready for work. She went to the kitchen to grab her purse. There was an another note on the microwave. **(Open Me)**. 

                                        

Inside was a plate of two waffles with caramelized banana on top, fresh cut strawberries, a dash of whipped cream, and a few strips of bancon. She looked around the kitchen; the coffee maker had **(Drink Me)** on it. She grinned at how thoughtful Nova was. She ate breakfast, then made her way to work.

====

 

Nova hovered over the city, searching for a specific heat signature. _"Got you."_

 

She flew between buildings chasing after Wally. He had cleverly used the subway tunnel to quickly make his yellow strike disappear from plain sight. She phased underground, keeping her eyes peeled. He was headed right for her. She grinned at his rash decision to stay in the tunnel. He circled the tunnel walls, charging his arms. He saw Barry do it once. Monica stood on the empty tracks. A dim light emitted from the tunnel heralding toward her. Her eyes widened, thunder slamming into her chest, throwing her back a few yards. Wally approached soon after. An alarming rumble went through the whole platform. Monica's head tilted up, her eyes melting violet, volts of electricity flying off of her skin. Wally's smile whipped clear off his face to misery.

 

"Thanks for the charge," she announced.

 

Wally ran as fast as he could out of the tunnel with Monica was directly on his tail. He knew she could easily catch him. He ran up the nearest building. Monica already at the top with her arms crossed.

 

"Coward or Hero? Decide." Electricity sparked directly from her iris.

 

They exchanged blows, Monica growing dull with the back and forth. She tripped him.

 

"Always be aware of your footing."

 

He lied on the floor winded, his lungs gasping for air. She stood over top of him with her hand reaching to help him up. Almost as soon as he was halfway up, her fist connected with his jaw, slamming him back to the ground.

 

"Never trust your enemy!"

 

He raises his hands palms open. "Ok enough."

 

She rolled her eyes at his lack of stamina and threw a protein bar onto his chest. "Eat." She checked the time. 11:10am

 

"That's all for today. You did really good. Just remember what I said." She rose from the roof, L Corp in her range of vision.

 

"Where are.." Just like that, she was gone. Wally sat up, ate the bar, looking at the view of the city. He sped through the nearest men's boutique changing out of his suit.

 

Nova sported an untucked navy button-down, fuzzy oversized white cardigan, salmon dress pants, and white heeled boots. All of her hair in a single braid. Blackened sunglasses to cover her ever changing eye color. She held a surprise in her hand as she approached Jess's desk. She wasn't a very attractive woman, but Nova assumed that's why she got hired.

 

"Hello, I'm Monica.. I'm here to see Lena."

 

"You're early." Jess hadn't even looked up from her desktop.

 

"No time like the present."

 

Jess pressed intercom button on her phone, "A Monica is here to see you, Miss Luthor."

 

"Send her in." said Lena, her voice sounding sweet.

 

Jess rose from her desk walked over to the sheer doors, then opened them.

                                             

Nova walked through them, and closed them after her. Lena was looking over documents on her Macbook. Nova held the surprise behind her back, walking to Lena's side. She placed her finger under her chin, moving her face to her direction, leaned down and pressed her lips against Lena's, breaking her concentration thoroughly.

 

"I can come back later if you would like.."

 

"Don't be silly. Stay," she muttered out. "What are you hiding?"

 

Nova's head tilted down for a moment, then showed her a case of alcoholic root beer.

 

Lena laughed, "I haven't had those since college." She took one from the sleeve looking over the bottle.

 

"We used to drink these and sit on top of the biology building to stare at the stars all night," Nova said with a smile.

 

"Among other things." Nova cleared her throat hearing Lena's alluring tone. She placed the case down leaning against her desk. She admired the view. Lena could tell something was on her mind.

 

"Hey, you ok?"

 

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say this," she said timidly.

 

"Say what's on your mind. I want to know."

 

"I miss Lex. I know what happened to him. A part of me, feels like none of it would have happened if I stayed." She looked down at the palms of her hands. "I just, I've missed so much. I regret so much. I knew he had his thing with Clark, but targeting you... How could I ever forgive him?"

 

Lena raised from her chair, stepping closer to her, leaning her head on Nova's shoulder. "I don't know, Nova. Do you want to forgive him?"

 

"He was my best friend. He was the reason we even met. He never hated me for loving you. Do you remember that annoying guy in your advanced chemistry class?"

 

"Yeah, he constantly hit on me; made me so uncomfortable."

 

"I told Lex about it. We went to see him. Between the both of us we almost put him in the hospital. Lex pointed at me and said I was your future. No one else deserved your affections but me. When he finally let the guy go. He made a comment I'll never forget. She's a Luthor, whether she likes it or not," she recited. "I knew exactly what he meant by it."

 

Those green eyes perked up. "You both defended me?"

 

"Lex and I protected you together for a long time. That's why I can't understand why he could try to hurt you." The reality of it all beat at Nova's heart.

 

"It was L Corp. He did it because I didn't stand for his antics. I had to change things here, otherwise the whole world would hate us Luthors."

 

Rage was boiling over inside of Nova she gripped the desk tight, a warm hand moved over top of hers. It calmed her a little. Lena lifted her head from Nova's shoulder removed her sunglasses. Baby blue eyes staring back at her full of tears.

 

"He could have killed you, Lena."

 

Lena had never seen her this upset ever. She leaned in gave her a quick kiss. "Look at me, I'm fine. Lex can't hurt me. Would you like to go eat?"

 

She nodded as her eyes faded back to gray, tears clearing up. They grabbed the beers and headed down to the lower level to the cafe. Lena nor Nova brought up Lex again. They spent lunch talking about science and Lena's projects. She could spill about her company's inventions with her. Nova had a genuine interest in Lena's work. She watched her face light up when she mentioned the prototype of her device to detect aliens was complete. Nova still wasn't convinced aliens were actually in National City other than the "Super-freaks".

 

In the elevator, Nova stood beside Lena, closely packed with some interns that were eyeing Lena's beautiful cheekbones. Lena averted her eyes from their gaze. Nova gave them each a darting glare. Once the doors open they scampered out, Nova busting out in laughter. Lena had missed what was so funny. She gave Nova a confused look. Quickly, she was pinned up against the elevator walls, a predatory gaze in Nova's eyes. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss,  Nova biting down on Lena's bottom lip. The ding of the elevator barely stopped Nova from having her way with Lena. She released her clutch on Lena's wrists right before the elevator doors opened. Lena took her hand, whisking them both into her office.

 

"You are so bad." They continued kissing all over her office. Ending up back in the same spot as last night.

 

Jess's voice came out of nowhere, "Miss Luthor, a Kara.."

 

Lena hastily picked and hung up the phone to return to Nova's lips. Kara opened the door to Lena's office, catching Nova and Lena in a passionate lip lock. Kara's hand tightened into a fist helplessly watching them. Nova's hand entangled in Lena's raven-hair. Her thumb caressed over pink cheeks. The door slammed, causing Lena to pull away and look into Kara's direction.

 

                                                     

"Kara.." Lena said, voice heavy. 

====


	5. Visions of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally and Monica become agents of H.A.T.E in there absents in National City. Monica is bearing a secret, while visions of mysterious women pour into Kara's dreams.

Lena absorbed in Monica, her lips still tingling from her touch, her hands gently on the small of her back. The sight of the reporter, the bright face that used to bring relief to herself now sent her head spinning. There was nothing she could say that would explain the embrace. The warmth of Nova’s hands was slipping away as her hands moved to her side. Oh no! Monica’s head was turning to see the irritating distraction that stopped the kiss. Her gaze settled on the tall blonde not too far away. She was stunning yet dorky. Her fist was tightened to her side, while the other clutching a small purse. Nova’s gaze pillaging Kara’s body as she looked her up and down obviously. Kara struggled not quiver over it. Monica instantly notices the glasses were unique, lined with lead. It was odd. Tony Stark once mentioned lead suppressed x-ray vision. He asked her once if she wanted lead contacts to mask her ever changing eye color. She rejected the offer, claiming they’d only become vexing on the battlefield. She turned her head back to a fluttered slightly frozen Lena, brushed her supple hair behind her ear, gave her a hearten nod lending her some courage to speak. Lena gained her dispassion straightening her skirt. Kara, adjusted her glass to stop herself from obsessing over their fondness. This woman was closer to Lena then Kara had ever been. It showed blatantly, the way they looked at each other affectionate devoted to every second they shared. Echoing sounds of heels filled the silence. Lena stood in front of her desk both hands clenching onto it.

                        

 

“S-Sorry to….uh interrupt, I can go,” Kara said dim defeated relaxed her fist.

 

“Oh don’t be rash, Kara. I superseded my time with Lena. My apologies.” Monica reached for her cardigan that was tossed thoughtlessly onto Lena’s chair. Lena looked behind her shoulder to Monica, who already had her cardigan on heading to her side. The tender exchange between them had officially passed. She yearned to be alone with her, to subside the heat between her legs.

 

“You’re not leaving are you?” She asked.

 

Nova took in a breath, “Sadly yes. I have a meeting with Dirk Anger, at the Beyond Corporation soon. Plus, I never intended to interrupt your workday. It’s important.” Her attention drifted to the fidgety reporter. Kara was full on staring at Monica as she spoke to Lena.

 

Nova’s eyebrows tightened out of curiosity. “It is Kara, right?”

 

“Oh, yes, Kara Danvers. I’m a friend of Lena’s.” She reached her hand out to Monica.

 

The palm of Monica’s hand electrified as she moved closer to the blonde she shook Kara’s hand dispatching a direct current through her whole body. Most people would wince at the contact snatched their hand away with a metallic distaste in their mouths. Kara shook firmly without even as much of a cringe. She hadn’t even felt the current. When there hands parted a small spark danced between her fingertips. Kara’s sense of equilibrium shifted jolted by Nova’s touch. Lena noticed the spark. But, it wasn’t the spark that had alarmed Nova. A glimmer of crimson red went over Kara’s iris pattern. It gave Monica a chilling feeling. She swallowed the feeling to keep calm.

 

“Well, friend of Lena’s. I’m Monica Rambeau, take care of her while I’m gone. Will you?” She asked sweetly.

 

“Gone?” Lena’s voice cut deep.

 

“I’ll be back in a few days.”

 

Lena’s office door opened again stopping her very promoted protest. A young brown-skinned man stood well-dressed in a suit both hands in his pocket his shoulder keeping the door open wide enough for Monica to walk through.

                                                     

“We’re late.” He said.

 

“I’m coming, Wally.” She smiled briskly her head hung low walking to the door. Jess had just noticed Wally’s appearance at her boss’s door. He must have run up the side of the building slipped through an open window. Wally eyed the women in the room searching for the mystery woman he had heard so little about.

 

“Be careful,” Lena warned her eyes softened. The feeling that hurt the most was the craving had already set in. She felt it in the back of her eyes as she watched Nova move toward the door joining his side. Her hand rose to her collarbone tracing it. Her heart only had one thought one need, despite her boiling feelings for Kara. All heart wanted was Nova.

 

Monica simply turned back gave Lena reassuring grin. “I’ll miss you too, my little Luthor.”

 

_“How did she know I wanted to say that?”_ Lena thought.

 

As Monica passed Wally, he mouthed **_“Damn, She’s hot!”_ ** She blushed and just mouthed back **_“I know!”_ ** They both exchanged looks headed out the office into the small lobby down to the elevator. Jess’s voice trailing off, “Hey, Hey, You!” Wally waved to her as the elevator door closed. The second the door was closed, Monica used her x-ray vision to look through the walls and focus on Kara. She scanned her whole body using every vision she could think of. _“She runs hot. She’s not human.”_ She thought. A loud ding and they were both walking out of the elevator into the main lobby. Nova stopped outside of the elevator, her heart racing. Her head was tilted upward still watching Lena and Kara. She pinpointed her sight on Lena. The overriding feeling to protect her was screaming in her head. _“Go now, before that thing hurts her!”_ She shook her head from trying to come to a decision. _“She wouldn’t hurt Lena.”_ She had to ensure her safety. It was unhinging Monica to the bone. _“If she touches her, I’ll..”_ She couldn’t even think to hurt Kara. She couldn’t understand why.

 

Wally’s hand touched her back, “What’s going on with you?”

 

“Lena.. She might be in danger. I can’t.. I need to.. I don’t know.” Rapidly her iris were changing intensity. The coloration gliding through the spectrum. Her hands transmitted heat. The lobby was empty except for the two security officers posted at the front entrance. Their attention fixated on the security cameras.

 

“Eyes.” He whispered.

 

She impulsively grabs her sunglass out of her pocket quickly put them on.

 

“Do you want to stay? I can..”

 

“No, neither one of us can stay. I’m going to need you if things go south at the meeting.” Monica finding her bearings.

 

“Ok, let’s hurry then.” He said.

 

=======

 

Kara let out a breath, she didn’t realize she was holding. She looked at the door as it closed. Lena gestured Kara to sit, they joined each other on the leather couch. Those gray eyes were still burning in her mind. The pattern of her iris was something Kara had never seen before on this earth. They were stormy with golden streaks around the pupil, incredible structure. She bit down on her lip thinking about their intensity.

 

“What do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Kara?” Lena crossed her legs.

 

Kara had almost missed the question. “Who was that?” She blurted out.

 

“She introduced herself.” She said cutting a glance at Kara.

 

“I know. I just-I meant..”

 

Lena raised her eyebrows, “Who is she to me?”

 

“No. Well, yes. But, no. I’ve never seen her here at L Corp. You haven’t mentioned her before.”

 

“Monica and I attended MIT together. She recently returned to town.” A notification went off on Lena’s laptop. She had a meeting in the conference room. “I’m sorry to cut our chat short, I have a meeting.”

 

“Oh, it’s fine. I should get going.” Kara rose from the couch, collecting her purse, headed to the door. Her hand was on the cold handle, “Lena, I’m sorry if I was too forward last night.”

 

She left leaving Lena a bit stunned. She rose from the couch headed to her desk sitting down, looked over her schedule with Kara words heavy on her mind. Kara wanted more from her than friendship. She had always felt her feelings were one sided. Most of the time they had spent together Lena made attempts at flirting with her. Kara seemed oblivious to the advances. Stomaching Kara’s affections and her clear love for Nova put her in knots.

 

The notification rang again, she left to her meeting. Which was particularly thorough the board had been reviewing projections all morning. They were hammering her with numbers. She was unprepared for. On top of the fact, her mind kept getting distracted by either Nova or Kara. Vigorous conversations spread out for hours until the meeting was over.

 

=====

 

Monica and Wally arrive at State 51, a ship-like factory, floated over a base operation that was restricted from civilian access. Dirk Anger, complete douchebag, that claimed he was much older than ninety years old retaining his young with special drugs provided by the corporation. The meeting was brief direct to the point. Monica and Wally needed funding to form the NextWave. After Dirk saw their powers first hand. He was happy to shell out the cash. Under a condition of course. They would have to become private agents for Beyond. Dirk hell bent on fighting terrorism throw Monica and Wally in with the new recruits. Wally quickly passed all of the basic tests. His training (with Monica) showed to the other recruits. They had to put in triple the effort just to seem subpar. Monica didn’t in any way want Dirk to know the full extent of her powers. She only gave minimum effort. Dirk yelled at her to improve, Wally spoke up to defend her. Dirk shut him down by demanding more agonizing training for both of them.

 

Monica spent her down time lurking around restricted areas weaseling her way in through suggestible guards. She uncovered secrets about Beyond that weren’t far from her expectations. A few days had passed the final test was approaching. Wally was running low on stamina. Monica knew she had to pick up what he was lacking. The whole recruitment class was deployed with a mission to take down a specific target. A veteran of Beyond accompanied the rookies to ensure the target was neutralized. Monica had gotten her hands dirty with the Avengers. When it came down it she instructed Wally to hang back. He wasn’t ready for the reality of being a contracted hitman. Another recruit took the kill shot to be able to brag to Dirk. Once, the mission was completed those left alive returned to ship. Dirk, himself, commended those who returned. Only six out of twenty made it to the end of training. The others would fall in line into their positions at Beyond Corporation. Except, for the two most remarkable recruits Beyond had ever seen. Dirk made good on his promise to fund NextWave. All new agents received tracker chips implanted underneath their forearm. Monica purchased a closed government facility outside of National City with the acquired funds. Considering it was in the terrible condition she got it dirt cheap. It was structurally gorgeous with access to seven levels of underground raw space. Wally only approved of the facility after she offered him a full floor to himself as an incentive to agree. His engineering skills came into serious use. They came up with a floor plan. The renovations took an additional three more days. Monica’s apartment took up the entire top floor. Wally took the level above the two training levels.

 

There tracking devices from Beyond were long gone. Reimplanted in alley cats to keep Beyond out of their business. Just when they thought no one was tracking them they both landed themselves on one of the D.E.O’s potential threat boards. Supergirl gulped when she saw Monica’s picture on the board. Occupied by the renovations Wally hadn’t even noticed Monica’s strange behavior. She was normally an utter goofball with him. She’d been keeping to herself for a series of days. Even started sneaking out at night. Lost in her own thoughts consumed by the idea of her own future. Supergirl was sent to gather information on the new threats.   

                                   

 

The facility sat isolated from any neighborhoods possible preying eyes. She flew over the building. A neon sign on the front of the building read Agents of H.A.T.E. Supergirl looked inside using her x-ray vision only to spotted two people inside. She moved in to get a better look. Through the glass window, she could see, yellow strike circling around a ping pong table. _“A speedster.”_ She noticed a small white ball being bounced back and forth. The outline of his body became clear. He was playing himself. A woman fitting Monica’s description was laying across a couch, snuggling a miniature bear to her chest, her arm hung off the couch fingertip touching a tablet on a nearby coffee table. The beautiful creature was fast asleep. Supergirl edged closer to the window. She listened to her enduring heartbeat. There was a space in her own heart that seemed to melt the longer she watched Monica sleep. It groaned for her. Monica tried turning over into another position, a quiet whimper escaped, she’d held her side returning to her previous position. The fuss was faint but Kara heard it. She was injured. The desire to rush inside to assess her wounds came across Kara.

 

The yellow strike sped off into a distant room. He returned with a cozy blanket, lied it on her sleeping body, turned down the lights. Supergirl finally placed him, he gathered Monica from Lena’s office. She couldn’t recall the name she called him. He appeared younger without the fancy suit on. He’d sped off into an elevator leaving Monica alone. She peacefully slept. Kara couldn’t pull herself to stop watching her. Johnn’s voice in her ear broke her concentration.

 

“Supergirl, what do you see?” Johnn said.

 

“Two people are inside.” She replied.

 

“What are they up to?”

 

“Nothing. They aren’t a threat.”

 

“Return to the DEO.”

 

In minutes she was on her way back to the DEO muscle memory must have kicked in, her mind was swirling with thoughts of Monica. Her mouth dried thinking about her. Those intense eyes, subtle jawline, sensual lips, muscular frame, sweet scent, captivating smile, reddish-brown skin, dark golden brown hair that sashayed to her mid-back. Kara shook her head trying to focus on flying. She landed in the DEO she knew Johnn would debrief her on the targets. Alex got to her first thankfully.

 

“So, what were they?” She asked. “They’ve been spotted buying a lot of equipment.”

                                        

Kara looked around before answering, “Can I talk to you alone?”

 

“Yeah, of course. You alright?”

 

“I’m not sure.”

 

Alex ordered the personal to clear out the room.

 

“What’s going on?” She asked.

 

“A few days ago, I met her.” She pointed at the picture of Monica on the crime board. “Her name is Monica Rambeau ever since we met I’ve been feeling strange.”

 

“Did she do something to you?” Alex put both of her hands on Kara’s shoulder, searching for any sign of distress.  

 

“No, not like that Alex. I feel my whole world has shifted somehow. It’s her. I am sure of it now. I thought I liked someone else. Lena, but I think I was wrong.” She started pacing back and forth avoiding Alex’s eyes.

 

“Wait, Lena Luthor?!”

 

Kara looked down then back at her sister, “Yes. I didn’t tell you because I thought you’d flip out.”

 

Alex’s expression softened, “You can tell me anything Kara.”

 

“I know but..”

 

“You thought I wouldn’t give her a chance because she is a Luthor.”

 

Kara nodded fiddling with her hands.

 

“Kara, you’ve been so supportive of Maggie and I. The least I can do is return the favor.”

 

Kara gleamed happy, “So you're not upset?”

 

“No. How does Monica fit in in all of this?”

 

“I have dreams about her. We’re together, like together together. ”

 

“Oh.” Alex a bit floored not expecting that.

 

“I think I, sometimes, feel what she is feeling emotionally. The other day, for example, she felt so strong but today she’s lonely. It’s intense not being around her. I want to protect her.” She inched closer to Alex. “After, we touched everything changed.”

 

=======

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A commenter gave me this idea. It took a while to properly research and I enjoyed writing it. Sorry for the wait.


	6. Losing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's need to protect her little sister bring her to make a bad decision. Kara finally faces Monica again after weeks apart. Lena, Monica, and Kara share their truths to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep this a longer chapter. I could've spared details but decided against it.

An icy metal slab pressed against her bare back scolding pain ran through every vein in her body flooding watergate of disorientation silenced her mind, slowly she tried to lift her hand to rub her eyes. Her hands were restrained by handcuffs unable to move. Sluggishly moved her head side to side forcing her eyes open. At first, everything was pitch black blazing light shined into her pupil, shapes in the room undimmed formed objects she could identify. A dark glass window is all she could see until two objects moved. There were people with a cart of needles, swabs, vials, and syringes. Nova tried to focus on the people’s faces. Her eyelids felt heavy but if she was taken so was Wally. She had to find him. The uniform they were wearing wasn’t police or any government agency she knew. A women voice’s muffled out. Nova couldn’t piece together what she had said. The women tied a tight rubber band around her arm and ready the syringes.

 

“Don’t… please…  my blood it can…  kill you.” Her voice shaky

 

The women back away from her arm. She must have passed out again. The next thing she could remember was opening her eyes to see a medium height women dressed in an all black with dark red hair to her jawline standing over her. The disorientation had passed, her facial features were clear. She gulped looking at the women.

 

At Catco Kara had been sitting at her desk trying to catch up on backed up articles Snapper had already sent over an hour ago. Steely blue eyes peeked over her cubicle searching the office for any impending eyes. She speed typed the reminding articles. Winn had been out sick she missed the friendly bantering. Snapper sent back minor edits. In a timely manner, she sent the final drafts to him. She looked over into his office to his the stank face he seemed to immediately make when he got her emails. He pulled down the glasses from his balding head to his nose read over the final draft. She slumped back into her chair, when she felt it, immense fear hit her like a semi-truck. Flying images of a gloomy room, needles, black uniforms, and two-way mirror. Her veins went icy cold, Kara gripped the arms of her chair, closed her eyes to slow down the imagines. The visions looked glossed over as if they had already happened. Kara froze for a moment when she saw her sister’s face. Reality seeped back in, she released her grip on her armrest it was in pieces even the metal had been bent. The overwhelming fear did not escape from her gut lightly. She was trembling and another vision of her sister, caused her to shot from her chair rushing to the nearest exit. Outside of Catco, Kara quickly changed into her suit soared into the sky heading straight to the DEO. The flight doors open to the DEO, she landed gracefully considering the flight made her feel more panicked. She closed her eyes to envision the room, but her sister’s heartbeat gave her location away. Two agents guarded the interrogation room. They weren’t included to give away any information. Supergirl had influence with a pout she could get anything she wanted. They let her into the empty room adjacent to the interrogation room. She stepped closer to the two mirror, her eyes widen when she saw Monica strapped to the metal table like a lab rat. Her hand went to the glass stroking it with her thumb, _“Who has done this to you?”_ She thought.

 

Back inside of the interrogation room, Monica kept her eyes on the red-head.

 

                                       

 

“Your blood kills people?” Alex bluntly said.

 

Monica chuckled to herself. “No, I just hate needles.”

 

Kara watched helplessly, her eyes fixed on Monica. She could remember the first time she had arrived in the DEO. How she had been restrained in the similar interrogation room. Even though Alex knew she was pure at heart. She was still a threat to the people of National City in their eyes. Demeaned down to just her alien heritage. The betrayal of her sister stood with her for weeks. Johnn was nowhere to be found while Monica was being detained. She wondered if he had even authorized this interrogation. Monica had not committed any crimes at least not to her knowledge. She listened carefully to their conversation.

 

“What are you? Metahuman like your buddy?” Alex said.

 

Monica sprinted up, leaning back on her elbows. “What have you done with him?!”

 

Alex’s jumped faintly at her agility, “Nothing. We only brought you in.”

 

“Me?” She lied back down on the table, turn her head to the mirror. She could see there was heat signature behind the glass.

 

Alex placed her hands on her hips, “Supergirl thinks you are manipulating her.”

 

“Supergirl? That’s what this is about? You kidnap me from my home for Supergirl?”

 

“So you admit you know her.” Her head tilted in curiosity.

 

“Who doesn’t know her? I’ve only seen pictures. She has ravishing legs.”

 

Kara parted her lips hearing her explicit words. Her cheeks got hot a pink coloration filling her face to her ears. She stepped closer to the mirror, _“She likes my legs?”_

 

“Oh really?” Alex balled up fists. She was never fond of people making advances on her sister.

 

“Red, I don’t know her personally, no.” Monica locked eyes with Alex.

 

“Why does she think you are behind this?”

 

Nova closed her eyes growing disinterested in the questioning.“Behind what exactly?”

 

“Are you a bad person, Monica?” Alex moved closer to the metal table. Her training allowed her to gauge if someone was lying to her. She hasn’t lied yet.

 

“Normally you take a girl out before you hop to first name basis, Red.”

 

“Answer the question.”

 

“Or what? You going to hurt the people I love.” Monica cut a look at Alex.

 

“We aren’t that kind of organization.”

 

Monica jaw tighten, “You aren’t above kidnapping, though?” Alex tried to hide from her judgmental look.

 

Alex shifted her stance, wandered to the other side of the room.

 

“This organization protects the lives of every citizen in this city.”

 

“Must be nice for them. I wasn’t awarded such privileges apparently.”

 

“Those privileges are given to alive people, according to our records, your deceased.”

 

“Clearly I’m not. Can you get to the point?”

 

“Direct, well ok. Are you manipulating Supergirl to your will?”

 

“Supergirl is a symbol of hope. I am proud she is here for this city. But, to answer your trivial question. No.”

 

“Why won’t you claim the planet you are from? You already assumed a false identity.”

 

Monica chuckled again, “This must be a joke. Do I look like an alien?”

 

“Aliens take many forms.” Alex raised an eyebrow

 

“I’m human.”

 

“Do you have abilities or powers?”

 

“I’m a great dancer, pianist, guitarist, and personally think my power of persuasion is my art.” She flashed Alex an alluring grin. “You’ve asked me a lot of questions. Return the favor and answer me one.”

 

Kara grinned at her half ass answers to Alex’s questions.

 

“Alright, I’ll bite.”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

Alex headed to the door, “Agent Danvers.”

 

“Are you related to a Kara Danvers?”

 

The mention of her sister’s name stopped Alex, she turned to look back at the women strapped down. She only had on a tiny muscle tank and loose-fitting sweatpants. Goosebumps were all over her bare skin. Monica normally did not get cold. She could control the temperature of her body using the electricity that flood through her veins to quicken her nerves system. The drugs in her bloodstream were stopping her for insulating herself. Kara’s eyes widen hearing her name.

 

“Ah, you are.” Monica’s expression softened toward Alex. “She left me breathless when I met her. She deserves all the universe has to offer and then some. I was beyond struck by her. Sometimes, you feel invincible that you can really change things with your own hands. And then, a woman like that comes along you realize it’s not gravity keeping you here. It’s her, a beautiful creature.” The words flowed out organically. “Everything I thought was important became a distant fond memory. In one moment I was feeling everything and I was feeling nothing. She had always been there my singular purpose for existence. And, it’s her. She’s my world.”

 

As Monica spoke poetically about Kara. Alex’s demeanor suddenly shifted to remorse. The truth hit like a ton of bricks everything they had said about each other sweep into her mind, _“They’re bonded.”_ She thought.  

 

Kara heard every word. She couldn’t take this any longer. She walked out the room determined to see her. Just to bump into Alex as she came out of the room. “How could you?”

 

Before Alex could answer Kara pushed her out the way and was standing in the drafty interrogation room. Monica and Supergirl only a few feet separating them.

 

“I was wondering when you’d show up, girl of steel.”

 

Supergirl step to her side, broke the cuffs, moved to the other side broke those as well. Monica sat up rubbed her wrists sitting up. Supergirl took Monica’s hand looked over the imprint of the cuffs. Rage festered inside of her for her sister as her thumb went over the marks gracefully. She was freezing.

 

“I’ll live.” Monica pulled her hand away slow from Supergirl touch still unsure of her. Her powers had been depleted but not completely gone. Monica hopped down from the table, stumbled, her legs weak. Supergirl supported her to stand.

 

“I’m getting you out of here.” Supergirl sped out of the DEO and took to the sky with Monica in her arms. She was fading in and out consciousness. Supergirl landed on Monica’s balcony that leads into her bedroom. Kara hoped it was her bedroom. She had never formally been invited inside. Once, inside Kara gently lowered Monica down onto the colossal bed. The entire bed was plush, from the pillows to the sheets. The room itself was cozy. Kara sped over the stone fireplace by the bed, setting the fire.  She glanced over at Monica. She had fallen into a deep slumber her body was regenerating itself.

 

The natural glow of her brown skin returned. Fresh bruises from the cuffs still reminded but overall she seemed to be coming out of it. Kara sat down on the side bed watching her sleep. _“It’s her, a beautiful creature.”_ Monica words echoing in her thoughts. She wanted to touch her but didn’t want to wake her. There were still goosebumps on her arms, teeth began to shiver. Kara thought the fire would warm her. It hadn’t at all. She pulled up the fur blanket at the foot of the bed up to Monica’s chest. Her hand accidentally grazed over Monica’s arm. Kara’s touch warmed Monica more than anything else. She stood up started to head out, tug on her cape, she turned to see Monica’s hand clamped onto it. The sight made her heart race. It wouldn’t feel right to leave like this. She sat back down, leaned close to Monica’s face, studied every immaculate detail about it. Enthusiasm rose inside of her, leaning down closer until their lips met together lightly pressed against one another. Monica’s purses her lips upward encouraging more. Deepening the kiss between them, she pressed down harder releasing all of her desires.

 

_An incredible jolt smack into Monica, a flash of light crept into her eyes, Kara was standing over a white crib. All of the details of the surrounding blurred. Kara reached into the crib to lift a small baby swaddled in a blanket. She turned as her steel blue eyes gleamed in the light. The House of El symbol embroidered on the blanket. The baby shook a small rattle. The child had blue-gray eyes with light brown skin tone. It was prominent the child was an exact mixture of Kara and Monica. Kara had leaned down gently kissed the child's forehead. Once, their lips parted, the vision sank away._

 

Kara opened her eyes slowly to be meant with a stare. Monica had been awaken by the kiss. She nearly jumped out of her skin seeing those stormy eyes patiently watching her.

 

She licked her lips taking in blonde’s taste, “It’s impolite to steal kisses, Kara.”

 

Supergirl’s face devoid of all color, “I-I… I am so sorry. I really am.”

 

Monica sat up propping herself up with her pillows.  

 

“How did you know I was Supergirl?” She asked Monica.

 

“Your iris pattern. I will never forget it.”

 

 

 

Kara blushed, “What now?” 

 

“Since, I know your secret you should know mine. I’m a mutant.”

 

“A what?”

 

“My kind is the next evolutionary step in the human species. My genetics possess a trait called x-gene. That gene allows mutants like me to develop abilities after they are triggered.” She explained.

 

“But you are human?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Monica searched Kara face for discomfort, “Am I freaking you out?”

 

“No, not at all.”

 

“Thanks for getting me home. Don’t be too mad at your sister. I’d do the same thing to protect you.”

 

“She takes things it too far.” Kara shook her head in disappointment of her sister.

 

Nova gently brushes a piece of Kara’s hair behind her ear. “Will you do me a favor?”

 

“Yeah, anything.”

 

“Go pick up Lena, bring her back here. We all need to talk.”

 

==============

                                                              

Alex paced back and forth in her kitchen. She couldn’t help but feel guilty for kidnapping an innocent women. It wasn’t the DEO’s best interest to have civilian know of their existence. On top of the fact, it compromised their integrity. The sounds of the floorboards creaking repeatedly woke Maggie. She rubbed her eyes leaned up and held the sheets to her bare chest.

 

“Danvers, what are you doing? Come back to bed.” She said.

 

“Maggie, I did something bad.”

 

“What are you talking about? It was amazing like always.”

 

“No, not that. Today, I thought… I’m not sure what I thought exactly… Kara was acting strange and she said it all happened after she met Monica.”

 

“Who?”

 

“You know, the girl I interrogated today.”

 

“Oh, right. What about her?” Maggie still foggy. Alex joined her on the bed.

 

“Kara was so upset I brought her in. I didn’t even get a blood sample to test her. She just gave me a hurt look and broke her out. Maggie I really messed up.” She said.

 

“Baby Danvers will forgive you. You can’t go all big sister all of the time.”

 

“I do it without thinking. I’m so used to protecting her. I guess I don’t know how not to.”

 

“Aww that’s really cute but Kara can protect herself. If she needs you she will ask for your help.”

 

“Your right. We still don’t even know what Monica is, though.”

 

“If Kara trusts her, you should give her a chance.” Maggie tilted her head to the side, flashing a reassuring look.

 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Alex leaned in, pressed her lips against Maggie’s pushing her back down on the bed. Her pink lips curled into a smile. “You do this amazing thing with your tongue.”

 

Alex laughed started kissing down Maggie’s tender neck.

 

Maggie needs to pull her attention elsewhere, “Let’s watch the sunset.”

 

======

 

Nova had eased out of bed, headed toward the bathroom while texting Wally she was alright. He knew better than to go looking for her. she quickly showered and changed into black jogger sweatpants, and white sports bra. Her body had fully healed itself. She figured Kara would be back soon with Lena. Instead of panicking over what she was going to say. She made dinner. It calmed her nerves. The aroma of white truffle, fresh peppers, and European butter filled the apartment. As the penne pasta was being plated there was a knock at her door. She used her speed to finish plating, set the table, pick a wine, and light a few cinnamon candles. The apartment felt intimate. She opened the door, there they both were gleaming with beauty with Wally at their side. Lena had a particularly surprised look. Kara had changed out of her suit before collecting Lena. Maybe she thought they were going to talk more privately. The smell of the food oozed out of the apartment. Wally speed to the kitchen grab himself some pasta and sped back to the door, walking to the elevator, spoon full of pasta in his mouth.

 

He groaned in admiration of the food, “I love it when you cook. I’ll leave you to it.”

 

“Come in before he eats me out of house and home.” She joked.

 

They both stepped into the apartment. Nova knew the best way to distract Lena was to remind shirtless. Kara’s eyes widen at the sight of Nova’s abs and overall build. Lena had her hair up in a ponytail with more casual clothes on. She looked around the apartment. It had Monica’s personality all over it. Warm colors and faint symbols of stars hidden around the apartment. Tiles of light stone filled the floor two wooden armchairs at in a row across from a tan L-shaped couch furry Persian rug lied sprawled in between the seating. One massive bookcase full of CD’s, DVD’s, old records, and books built into a wall that leads into her bedroom. The entire floor place was open except for accent walls. Lena’s eyes finally set on Monica. She bites her lip admire her body as well. Refrained from letting her desire show any further.

 

“You lied to me,” Lena said. “You said..”

 

Nova cut her off with a much-needed kiss. “I missed you too, my Little Luthor.”

 

                                                           

 

Kara’s eyes dropped watching them embrace each other. It hurt to see them kissing. Nova could feel Kara’s pain. “Yeah, we should all talk before dinner.” She said.

 

They sat down in the living, Kara adjusted her glasses. Lena sat next to her while Monica sat on the coffee table facing them both. Everyone was on edge.

 

“I am sorry for not coming back sooner, Lena,” Monica said.

 

The smirk on her face gave her away, “You came back eight days ago. You’ve been tucking me in at night.”

 

“Beds are for sleeping, not your desk,” Nova remarked. “I need to.. I want to tell you both something. Please let me finish before you say anything.”

 

Lena nodded first then Kara.

 

“There are very few things in my life that have ever made any sense to me. Love not being one of those things. I could never understand why so many people have so many definitions of it. I think I know why now. It’s not something you can’t quantify or explain. It just happens.” She put her hands together and looked down at them taking a pause to gather her thoughts.

 

“I lost more than I could bare. My whole world everything I held dear to me ripped away the second I was lost in space. Drifting aimlessly alone and afraid. When my body pieced itself together, I thought finally…  I could return home to you, Lena. The reality was I would never be who you fell in love with anymore. Searching for you, Lena, was the only thing that motivated me to live. That one day I could see you again. I didn’t realize it then that my love for you was embedded in my soul. No matter where I went or did…  you would remain a part of me.” She looked up from her hand to catch Lena’s gaze. “It wasn’t until I touched Kara’s hand that I knew exactly how embedded that love is. You both are at the center of my soul.” She pulled out three small magnets out of her pocket. She handed Lena one then Kara one. “Lena is perfectly compatible with me on Earth. We’re perfect matches.” She moved her magnet to Lena’s. They attached to each other immediately. “If you try to separate them. A magnetic field tries to keep them together bonded to each other relentlessly.” She tried pulling them apart but the magnets reminded together. Kara pays attention to the analogy. “I was never supposed to meet Kara in my life. So, when we touched a series of visions came to me. In dreams or if you felt extreme emotions, I would feel them too. I think you feel mine too.” She moved the joined magnets over to Kara’s symmetrically they joined together. The three of them in a perfect row.

 

Kara nodded yes slowly.

 

“Your secret isn’t mine to share.” She looked at Kara then motioned her eyes to Lena.

 

Kara turned her head to Lena. She had thought about telling Lena many times that she was Supergirl. Alex advised her to be cautious around Lena in the past. They were putting their cards on the table. She needed, to tell the truth.“I’m… Kryptonian.”

 

Lena raised her eyebrows looking at Kara. She moved her gaze back to Monica. “How did you know?”

 

“I wasn’t sure at first. Kara’s body runs hot it makes her unique but it was her eyes, every single person has a different iris pattern. I recognized the pattern in Supergirl’s eyes. We’re getting off topic, though.”

 

“What did you mean by visions?” Lena said.

 

“One of my abilities is perfect recall. I can remember almost everything I see, hear, touch, smell, or taste. Before I met Kara I would only dream of you, sometimes our past other times our future together. Now, it's evenly split between you too.”

 

Kara chimed, “the future? Us together?”

 

“Yes.” A wind of nerves went over Nova. “The three of us raising our children together.”

 

The blonde’s eyes widen muttered out, “Children?” She didn’t know why. The idea of having children with Monica didn’t scare her.

 

Lena let go of the magnet got up from the couch, walked around for a second. _“Could all of this be true?”_ She thought. “Let me get this straight. Kara is Supergirl. You're a mutant. We raise children together in the future.”

 

“Yes. Kara isn’t from this Earth, I was literally never supposed to meet her.” She looked at Kara softly. “If I had been born on Krypton we would have inevitably gotten together.”

 

“So, you two are soulmates?” Lena nearly shouted.

 

Monica raises walked to Lena, “No. We are each other’s soulmates. I know what you both feel for each other. I have a direct connect to both of your feelings.” Kara’s face felt hot. Monica withdraws her want in this conversation. “Just, forget I said anything. Both of you can go back to your lives. That white truffle pasta has my name on it.” She walks past Lena headed to the dining room table sat down. The presentation of the food looked so elegant.

 

Kara stood up, “We are not going to forget this. Monica’s right, I do like you Lena.”

 

Monica heated up her food with her eyes started to eat. “Mmmm! Oh my god. That’s better than sex.”

 

Both of their heads turned to Monica’s direction. Kara giggled at the remark. They joined her at the table. Monica’s attention was fixated on the food. The blonde heated up Lena’s food and her own. She picked up the fork rolling the pasta with a spoon, took a bite. “Oh, Rao. That’s amazing.”

 

“Thank you.” They enjoyed their meals. Lena was silent for a while. Kara offered to help Monica clean up. She admired Kara’s genuine want to help, within a blink of an eye, the table was cleared of all dirty dishes, washed, and put away.

 

                                  

 

“I like you too, Kara.” Lena blurted out, took another sip of her wine.

 

============

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Cravings Close to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Lena, Monica, and Kara's dinner date. Monica helps Kara with Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to slow music like How It Is by Tiara Thomas, 5 am in Lawrence by Anjelihs, RedRoom by MannyLotus inspired me to write this chapter. It's honestly very passionate. There isn't much main plot development except that next chapter.

                      

The morning arrived blissfully, Monica turned her head to the side. Normally, she felt unsettled when she awake. This morning was different, memories of her being unstable didn’t plunder her mind. She sat up on the couch, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Lena and Kara were still fast asleep on the couch. She stretched a few bones popping. They had spent the majority of the night talking opening about their growing feelings for one another. When Kara asked about her powers she honestly didn’t want to answer. It wasn’t because she wanted to keep it a secret. Even that Kara was Supergirl and couldn’t be trusted. She just did not feel it was important. Yes, she had powers but discussing them made her uncomfortable. Lena heeded to her rescue by changing the subject.

At first, Kara couldn’t understand why she’d wanted to keep it a secret. Just about everyone knew what Supergirl was capable of. It was front page news. Some reasons came to mind either it was a lack of trust. After all, they had just met. But, why keep it a secret from Lena? Nova didn’t strike her as the dishonest type at all. It dawned on her, keeping it a secret kept everyone she loved safe. No one could underestimate or overestimate her. Lena could more than protect herself and so could she. Being a Luthor conditioned her to plan for the worst scenario among other things. It also meant power that provided influence that kept her safe. Throughout the night Lena spoke affectionately about Monica there love, passion, warmth, devotion. Lena had given off a more reserved vibe toward Kara since first meeting her. That wasn’t the case with Monica. They’d crack up joking about Yale or Lex. Only Monica could effortlessly reveal the CEO’s true nature. It was way more tender than Kara had originally thought. Compassion for others made her warmhearted. They didn’t speak of the future or children Monica had seen so many nights. It was clear they each desired more from each other. Neither one of them wanted to push anything attachment grew with time.

 

It had only been a few hours since they had fallen asleep. Monica pictured the children she envision when her and Kara kissed. Lena was curled up next to her. She’d stood up cautiously then picked up Lena carried her to the bed. She returned to the living room carrying Kara laying her beside Lena in the bed tucked them both in together. Jarvis closed the auto shades, dampened the lights.

 

Nova looked over the sleeping women before heading to the bathroom. The shower awakened all of her sense. Lustful cravings for both Kara and Lena, made her slide her hand down her wet body. She wanted to taste Kara to slide her tongue inside of her as she’d squirm under the pleasure of it all while Lena observed. She stepped out of the shower changed into matching black & white aztec boxer briefs, soft bra, and black denim overalls. Finished up in the bathroom, she walked down to the main kitchen ate cereal eventually Wally joined her for breakfast. He asked how the night went. She just smiled. It was obvious they were still upstairs.

 

“That good?” He said playfully.

 

She left all of his questions unanswered rode the elevator back up to her apartment. Both, Lena and Kara were still asleep. She climbed into bed beside Kara. _“Payback time.”_ She thought.

 

Nova lifted up Kara’s dress, grazed her hand up her milky thigh slowly. Direct currents emulated targeting her clit and nipples arousing her. She noticed Kara breathing double time. Her mouth opened trying to take in more air. Nova kept moving her hand upward stopping at her panties. Hovered her hand between Kara’s legs surprised by her wetness. One finger stroked the wet spot on her panties, listened closely to her breathing. Gently rubbed circled around her clit. The tiny panties were now stained. Kara impulsively opened her legs wider. It crossed her mind to wake her. Instead, she slides her hand into Kara’s panties right away slipping her finger between her slit. Her clit was throbbing while her pussy gushed more fluid. She made a lewd face, tilting her head back. Monica watched Kara getting off to her fingers. Without thinking she leaned in started kissing her vulnerable neck.

 

“Mon-Monica..” Kara moaned softly in her sleep.

 

_“She’s dreaming of me?”_ She thought.

 

Wondering fingertips made their way into her inner lips and sunk inside of her tightness. Curled her finger upward creating pressure, wiggling her finger back and forth repeatedly before pulling it out, removing her hand from Kara’s panties pulled down her dress as if nothing happened. Narrowed her eyes over at Lena. She was still fast asleep. A sigh of relief scooted closer to the other end of the bed. The blonde gripped the sheets wanting more of the sensation. The unnerving desire to finish what she started ate at her. Decided against it, went down to her art studio to draw. Every now and then she uses her x-ray vision to check on them.

 

By noon, Lena had woken up pleasantly surprised to be laying next to the reporter. A blue hologram projection appeared on the side table, it was in a shape of Jarvis core membrane.

 

“Good afternoon, Miss Luthor. It is 12:13 pm. I was instructed to clear your schedule.”

 

“What the hell was that?” Lena looked around puzzled.

 

The monotone voice said, “I am Jarvis, ma’am.”

 

She looked over the projection protruding out of a small device. “What are you?”

 

“Just a very intelligent A.I.”

 

Kara turned over, her eyes tightening then opening. This wasn’t her bed. She jolted up looked around it was the room from last night, she was still at Monica’s. A hand caressed her back.

 

“You ok?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She replied.

 

“Good afternoon, Miss Danvers. It is 12:14 pm. I was instructed to clear your schedule as well. A change of clothing for both of you has been prepared in the bathroom.” A light blue pop wave appears around his core membrane and follows the words that he says.

 

“Thank you?”

 

“Miss Luthor, please check your email.” Their phones were in a line on the bedside table plugged up. She couldn’t recognize the model of the last one. She lifted her phone and check her emails. Jarvis had reorganized everything by importance. She looked through them getting into work mode. Kara got out of the bed, feeling her wetness drip down her thighs. She blushed at just how wet the dream of Monica made her.

 

“Miss Danvers, your presences has been requested in the art studio located downstairs.”

 

Kara quickly changed her clothes and went downstairs. Monica had been drawing on a touch screen easel that curved up in a wooden casing propped up on a small surface. A stool sat beside of the easel. Kara quietly walked closer to Monica, she’d been drawing Supergirl but with more elegant costume. It was red and navy, the cape was made into more of a coat that draped down to her ankles. There wasn’t skirt. A full body suit was underneath the coat. Monica could feel Kara eyes looking over her shoulder at the drawing.

                                                             

“Wow, that’s amazing.”

 

“I can’t seem to get your lips right. Do you mind?” She gestured to the stool.

 

Kara sat down, “Not at all.”

 

The intensity of Monica eyes glancing at every inch of her face made her nervous. She would look up ever so often to memorize the smallest of detail. Then resume drawing.

 

“Do you mind to put your hair down?”

 

She blushed at the request, pulled down her ponytail. Monica got up, stepped in front of the blonde, leaned down close to her, fixing her hair to look waiver at the bottom. Kara felt fluttered being this close to her again.

 

“Are you hiding?” Monica returned to the easel continued to draw.

 

“No, I-I’m not hiding.”

 

“You can’t save the day here.”

 

“The city can handle one day without Supergirl.”

 

A few minutes pass, her own fingertip grazes over her lips as she looking over the sketch, “You should stay the night. I noticed you were fond of my bed.” She cut Kara an alluring look.

 

“I..” She adjusted her glass, looked down with a smile. “I do like your bed.”

 

“I’m finished come look.”

 

She went over to the easel looked over the stunning photo of herself. Monica rose, took Kara by the hips briskly sped her up against the stone wall. Her eyes glowed crimson for a moment, Kara searched for those stormy eyes to rebound. The compulsion to shorten the distance between their lips sweep over the both of them. Monica moved in closer her eyes intensifying morphing color to a rosy red.

                                                   

 

“Your eyes..” Kara whispered.

 

The corner of Nova's mouth curled up, “In your sleep, you called out my name. Bad dream?”

 

“I did?” She rubbed her lips together feeling small under her smoldering eyes.

 

“You were very vocal.”

 

Kara’s thighs grinded against each other. Monica literally sees Kara’s heart pounding.

 

“Your heart is racing, Kara.” She pressed her body closer. “Was it a nightmare?”

 

“N-No… Nothing like that.” She mumbled.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“I-I was..” She tried to hide her blush by looked away. Monica moved her finger under her chin pulling her back to her eyes. Leaned forward connected their lips, It wasn't that long, and it certainly wasn't the kind of kiss you see in movies these days, but it was wonderful in its own way, and all Kara can remember about the moment is when their lips touched, She knew the memory would last forever. Monica broke the kiss. Her eyes back to its ravishing gray.

 

“Tell me.” She repeated persuasively.

 

The reporter gulped trying to get the words out. “I.. I dreamt you were... touching me..”

 

“Where? Show me.”

 

Kara blushed even harder at the request but she took Monica’s hand guided down her body to her breasts. There wasn’t a bra underneath her dress. She cupped her soft breasts. They were small compared to Lena’s chest. Kara kept moving her hand downward past her stomach and into her dress. Supple skin cascaded up to wetness, her fingers went straight to the moistness. Began to rub her clit in tight circles.

 

“You don’t have any..”

 

“They got wet,” Kara said in a low voice.

 

“You had a wet dream about me?”

 

Kara nodded held onto her bicep.

 

“Was Lena in it?”

 

She nodded again. Monica’s hand moved away and backed up.

 

Kara nervously remarked, “Is that good? Or not good?”

 

Nova's head tilted up her eyes fixated on the ceiling, “She’s out the shower. Perfect timing.”

 

In an instant, they were all standing in the bathroom. Lena long brown hair wet from the shower. A towel wrapped around her pearly skin. Nearly dropping it when she saw them. “Jesus.”

 

“Didn’t mean to startle you, my little luthor, but Kara has some conflicting feelings. She wants to kiss you but can’t find the courage to do so. I figured it would make sense if you just kissed her.”

 

“What?” Lena looked over at Kara.

 

“Uh yeah, I want you to kiss me… please.. Lena.”   

 

A ringtone of Penthouse Cloud by the Internet played in the distance. Monica started swaying to the song snapped her fingers to the beat. A goofy look came across her face, “I love that song.” She walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Jarvis answered the phone for her. She lifted it, Dirk Anger voice screamed on the phone. Demanding Wally and Monica to come in for a mission. He sent over coordinates to a small terrorist group in Metropolis. That kind of missions was just kill squads coming in to assassinate low-level terrorists. Least to say she wasn’t interested. Nova gazed into the bathroom, Lena's arms were around Kara neck, hers around the CEO’s waist, lip locked. It was by far the sexiest thing Monica had ever seen. Dirk's voice fades away lowering the phone from her ear ended the call. Mouth drying as she watched them. _“Holy Shit..”_ She thought.

 

                                         

 

Most people would have just joined them in the bathroom. Inserted themselves in on their intimate moment. Nova knew better. Kara and Lena had their own love story to write. It wouldn’t possibly thrive if she didn’t allow them to be authentic with each other. The direct link with Kara and Lena emotions sent waves of passion tingled her entire body. She needed air, out on the balcony it was a clear view of the speed track Wally installed to test his speed. The sun beat on her face, the beams causing her eyes appear luminous as the colors of the spectrum flare. Leaned forward on the balcony railing she watched wind swing tree branches side to side. Agent Danvers came to mind. She had ordered men to kidnap her out of the bed her sister had just slept in. _“What did Kara say to her? Does she hate me?”_ There weren't too many people that hated Monica. She hated the thought of someone so close to Kara disliking her. Lex was the only person that Lena cared for in her family. It was the fact that Lex and Monica were best friends that even Lillian Luthor enjoyed Monica’s company. She had to make things right with Agent Danvers.

 

Lena joined her on the balcony.

 

                                       

 

“Are you ok with everything?”

 

“You and Kara?”

 

“Yeah, I know it must be hard for you to see us being affectionate.”

 

“It’s not Lena. I want more than anything for you both to get along. If the last two days have shown me anything. I want you both in my life. I don’t want to choose. I couldn’t choose between you two.”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“I have been in love with you since college that will never change. Kara is also a part of me as well. I want the future I see with the both of you.”

 

“Kara wants the same thing. She just told me choosing between us wouldn’t make her happy.”

 

“What do you want, little luthor?”

 

“I-I want you and Kara. I didn’t want to admit it in fear of hurting you. I just got you back. Already everything is changing so rapidly. I like being here with you and Kara. I like Jarvis canceling my dull appointments.” She chuckled a bit. “I love knowing I am the most protected person in this city because I know you’d do anything to keep me safe. I want more than anything to have a family. I feel at home here.”

 

“Can I show you something?”

 

Lena nodded.

 

“Ok, this might hurt a bit. It will feel like all the nerves in your brain are firing off at the same time. Just bear through it that feeling will pass.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Let’s go inside.”

 

Kara had been standing in front of the TV with her arms crossed watching the news. It had been a slow crime night in National City. Only a few arrest had been reported on. Overall, the city could stand one day without Supergirl. Alex hadn’t texted or called all day. It didn’t worry her but facing her did.  Monica did not deserve the treatment she received at the hands of her sister. If she hadn’t shown up who know what could have happened. That thought alone outraged her. Monica lead Lena into the living room sat down next to each other.

 

“Just try to be strong.”

 

The words made Kara turn off the TV turn toward them on the couch. Monica calmed her nerves closed her eyes selecting a specific vision she held onto it in her mind. When her eyes opened they were the color of orchids blooming. Her hands electrified gradually moved her hands up to sides of Lena's head. She lost herself in the vision a field of waves emitted from her hands into Lena’s brain. She jumped a bit instantaneously closing her eyes. Kara watched intently. The way her hands ignited with electricity remained her of LiveWire. Though LiveWire was unstable never fully knowing her strength how to use it.

 

The pain started out as a migraine isolated to unbearable sensory overload. It happened a burst of light erupted in the forefront of her mind. Everything was blurry at first the vision melted in.

 

_She saw herself in the mirror, hair neatly in a bun applying dark lipstick to her lips. It was a shade she didn’t own. A skintight black dress hugged all of her curves. It was way sexier than she normally dressed. The smell of her favorite perfume filled her nose. She only wore the scent on special occasions. The whimpering sound of a baby came from a remote room in the house. Familiar laughs came from the same direction. Monica walked into the bathroom holding a seven-month-old in her arms. The baby was clapping with a goofy smile on her face that screamed Monica. Drool dripping down her bottom lip. Curly dark ash brown hair that coils upward all over the baby’s head. Heterochromia iridium a rare polygenic trait displayed in the toddler’s eyes, one gray eye and one green eye. The baby was reaching out to her. A light smile came across her face. Reaching for the child she noticed a black diamond ring on her ring finger. It gave off a lovely stunning contrast. Once, the baby was in her arms started to play with her earrings._

 

_“Mommy’s gotta get ready, Blacklight.”_

 

_Monica lovingly looked at toward her. She stepped closer kiss both of their foreheads, headed to the closet. Lena placed the baby down on the countertop continued to apply her make up. Monica flashed back into the bathroom wearing black dress pants, suede dress shoes, tan turtleneck, tan long coat. Kara sped out of the closet with a matching tan dress and a black belt around her abdomen. She had a similar black diamond ring on her ring finger._

 

_“Lena, we’re going to be late. The babysitter is here.” Kara whined._

 

The vision started slipping out. There was no more pain nothing but the image of them left in her mind. Monica lowered her hands waiting for her eyes to open. A tear was streaming down her own cheek. Lena whipped it away. She opened her eyes stared back at Monica.“How did I just..”

 

“I shared one of my visions with you.”

 

==========


	8. Recruitment Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally decides on the final team for NextWave. Lena comes to a concrete decision about their situation.

Those were the last words Lena heard. She passed out quickly Monica caught her sped her to the bed. Instructed Javis to alert her when she awake or if her health changes. She returned to the living feeling more than guilty. It was risky to give a human that much sensation to the nerves. Deep down she knew Lena would be ok. Kara gave Monica a worried look, “She ok?”

 

“Yes, just needs rest. Jarvis is attending to her.”

 

“I should go sit with her.” Kara headed toward the bedroom, a tug at her arm pulled her right back to Monica. They landed into a kiss, not as soft as earlier, it was rough heated. Kara breaks the kiss for air. When her eyes opened Monica was gone. Stood there astounded by her speed. She joined Lena by the bed waiting for her to awake.

 

==========

 

Monica knocked at Wally’s apartment door on the fourth level. He answered it directly after the first knock. She asked for him to join her in the tactic room. They raced down to the secret room built around lead walls. It was completely hidden for any detection devices. Small circular lights were embedded into the floor. Metal cases alongside the left wall held their super suits. Monica had a few versions of her suits. Wally only had his Kid Flash suit. Monica was not fond of the design. She thought it made him seem like The Flash’s sidekick. Even though, she knew Wally would one day become faster than Barry. She had faith in him. There was a round table in the center of the room with several chairs tucked in. A large screen displayed the world’s countries. They heavily monitored terrorists around the globe. There was only a few target marked on the map. Monica added the coordinates Dirk had sent over to her. Jarvis controlled the graphics throughout the whole room. Weapons from swords, machine guns, axles, wooden sticks, rifles, knives, and ammunition locked up in an additional gun room. Four wall safes carried currency, passports, fake identities, and classified documents Monica collected from Beyond. The entire room was state of the art thanks to Jarvis.

 

Wally sat down in his favorite chair swirling around in it. He did not pay the addition target much attention. Monica came up with the plans when it came to where the team went. He hadn’t been told to suit up so the meeting had a different purpose. She looked over the map intently.

 

“What’s on your mind?”

 

“It’s time Wally.” She rotated to his directing eyeing him over, “Jarvis, the recruit files.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am”

 

The maps graphics turned into a massive list of known villains and superheroes on all over the multiverse. Wall rose from the table joined Monica’s side. He had no idea they would have so many to look through. Monica was well known on each other except for one’s she hadn’t been on yet. Each file had personal notes that Nova added. It was very specific from missions completed, characteristics traits, favorite drinks, past partners, arch enemies, fighting styles, and hospital records.

 

“Categorize them all by powers; Earth, Wind, Fire, Water.”

 

“Yes Ma’am” Jarvis reorganized the list. There were hundreds of people to sort through.

 

“Eliminate the Water category altogether and all villains.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am. Any other preferences?”

 

“Eliminate female applicants for now.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am.”

 

Wally quickly read over everyone’s abilities and weaknesses. He reached for the screen and throw away ten candidates. She knew his training had served him well.

 

“Pick one and I’ll pick one.”

 

Wally read over all of them once more before selecting Starfox. “I want him.”

 

“I want him.” Monica tapped Blue Marvel’s profile. “We’re old friends.”

 

They sent the next hour sifting through the database of applicants. Wally felt like a vital part of the team when his opinion was heard. Monica didn’t even pick the majority of the team. Second guessing himself only irritated her. She gave him to the rest of the day to pick the final members. He sat at the table staring at the photos. There were so many factors to keep in mind. Monica struck out specific heroes that wouldn’t work well together. The narrowed list satisfied her. Wally sped around the room trying to think. It was funny to see him so indecisive. She left him to maul over his decision.

                               

She sneaked out the H.A.T.E headquarters to visit Catco. Within seconds she’d had landed right outside the doors. The building wasn’t as large as L Corp. Nova followed the instructions up to Editor-In-Chef’s office. Snapper Carr sat at his messy desk with his oily glasses prompted on his head. Every bit of his office was a disheveled mess. He was looking over photos of Kid Flash’s yellow strike from a few days away. It was photographic poorly there was no telling who the strike was. He mauled over the photo.

 

“Who are you?” He muttered to himself.

 

Monica soundlessly appeared into his office. “Kid Flash.”

 

Snapper eyes lifted up from the photos to the women standing overly confident in his office. She had her hands in her pocket of her black denim overalls.

 

“And you are?”

 

“That’s not important. I came to this poorly decorated office to tell you, Kara Danvers won't be in for a few days.”

 

                                               

 

“That rookie will-”

 

“She is working on an impressive story about the new crime fighting unit that’s been appearing around the city. Kara has the exclusive. This environment isn’t conducive for such interviews.”

 

Monica had Snapper Carr’s full attention. “Unit?”

 

“Kid Flash..” She pointed at the photo. “He is just one member of many.”

 

“How many?”

 

“Only Kara knows that answer. I’m just the messenger.” She headed toward the door.

 

“Who are you really?”

 

Monica opened the door, looked over her shoulder. “What happens after light hits a glass pyramid?”

 

She continued to walk out of his office. Snapper baffled by the riddle. On her way out she’d bumped into a bald man with cheap shoes and a bag swung across his shoulders. “Watch it, Dumbo” The bump itself almost knocked him to the ground spilled his coffee all over his shirt. Monica reached the elevator headed back to the H.A.T.E headquarters.

 

=========

 

Monica flew down to oh so similar balcony that was attached to her bedroom. She opened the balcony door to see Lena sitting up slowly. Kara was nowhere to be found. She sped over to Lena helping her get up. “Baby, you ok?’

 

“Was she ours?” Despite look in Lena’s eyes.

 

Monica tightened her jaw sat down next to Lena, “She? You think it's a girl?”

 

“Answer me, Nova.”

 

“Yes.”

                                                               

 

Lena’s hands trembled the baby’s face tattooed in her mind, “I think.. I love her.”

 

                                                                             

 

“You want her?”

 

The question sent Lena into a deep thought. She knew she had to answer it correctly the first time. It was moments like this that change people’s lives either for the better or the worse. The way she had been raised still haunted her. Longing to know where she really came from stemmed a want for a real family all of her life. Monica had been the only person that gave her pure happiness. In college, if she was offered the opportunity to start a family with Monica. There is no doubt in her mind she would have said yes. Kara was in the picture now. They only had one day together. Again things were changing rapidly. L Corp was far from her mind if needed it could run itself in her absences.

 

                                               

 

_She had our eyes..”_ She thought. 

 

Security cameras detected a flying object heading toward the front door. Wally flashed to the main door, he opened it on guard. Kara was standing with a small bag in her hand. He greeted her escorted her to Monica’s level. Small talk about how he met Monica revealed who he really was to Kara. There were blanks in her memory because of the denominators mind control. Barry Allen hardly mentioned Wally or that he had powers similar to his own. He kept quiet about knowing she was Supergirl. Kara stood at Monica’s apartment door listening inside of the apartment.   

 

Lena cleared her throat, “Yes.” Appearing more certain than she actually was.

 

Monica took her hand looking at her. Lena met her gaze. “I love you, Lena.”

 

“I love you too.” Lena’s voice softening.

 

Kara overheard everything. Monica reached inside of the end table and grab a small shot. She looked for a vein on Lena’s arm. Injected her with a two weeks worth of liquid nutrients.

 

“Ouch!”She exclaimed

 

She stood up unclipped her overalls in front of Lena letting the denim hit the floor stepping out of it. She lunges at her, pushing Lena back against the bed. Before she knows it, she had got both of her hands in one of Monica’s in a vice-like grip above her head, and she was pinning Lena down to the bed using her hips. Holy shit. Her other hand grabs her ponytail and yanks down, bringing her face up, and her lips to her own. It’s only just not painful. Lena moaned into her mouth, giving her tongue an opening. She takes full advantage, her tongue expertly exploring her mouth. She’d have never been kissed like this before. It was rough in ways that awaken a lust she hadn’t known she had.  There’s used to be a fine line between pain and pleasure. Right now it was completely blurred. A brush of wind went over her bare skin. She was naked except for her lacy panties and bra. Kara could hear the heavy breathing filling the bedroom.

                                                           

She looked down feeling ashamed but she needed to see. Using her x-ray vision she watched as Monica kissed down Lena’s sensitive neck. Her hand reached for the door handle. A wave of jealousy went over Kara. Monica bit down on Lena supple breasts, returning to her lips for a second. She spread open her legs begging. She ignored her want to have her way with her mouth for a while. Another breeze went across her skin and her bra was off. Released her ponytail to cup her breasts, her hot mouth coursing down to her pink nipples. Wrapped her tongue around one until it hardened. A moan fled from out of her lungs. Lena fought to be freed from Monica tight grip just to see an arrogant look in her eyes. Undoubtedly she was the weakest in the room. She struggled to keep up with Monica’s advances. Ripping fabric revealed her soaked pussy. Kara stopped watching paced back and forth, literally couldn’t stop listening. She huffed _, “How could they?! Why did she ask me to stay over? if she just wanted Lena.”_ Every bone in her body told her she should go. Truth is, she didn’t want to leave it wasn’t good enough to run away when she should be fighting. At knock at the door, pulled Lena’s focus elsewhere.

 

“Don’t stop.” She moaned

 

Monica looked up scanned the door. “Kara..”

 

“Wait, what?!”

 

“It’s Kara. I thought she left. Shit.” She sprung up looked down at Lena naked body, “Shit.”

 

Within a fraction of a second, the door flung open. Monica's arm rested on the wooden door leaning against it. Kara looked over Monica dressed only in her tight-fitting aztec boxer briefs and matching soft bra. Sweat was dripping down her chest into the band of her boxers. She was out of breath, trying to collect herself. “Kara, I didn’t know you were coming back.”

                                                               

 

“You.. um..” Kara looked over her half naked muscular frame. She was provocative, sexy, delectable - stopped herself from staring too hard. “You invited me to stay the night.”

 

“Come in.”

 

Kara stepped into the apartment. Monica took the small duffle bag out of her hand, placed it on the couch. “How much did you hear?”

 

“I-I wasn’t…”

 

“Oh good, I’m going to grab some clothes.”

 

Monica flashed to the closet, Lena was standing naked looking for something to wear. She looked over her shoulder, turned seductively. “Fuck me.”

 

“Kara is here.” She kept staring at her naked body, “Put some damn clothes on so I can think straight.”

 

Lena made her way slowly in front of Monica, a single fingertip touched her sculpted abs running down her to the waistband. She gulped. “Lena..”

 

Her eyebrows raise at her persistence. She reluctantly stopped put on one of Monica’s oversized black t-shirts and boxers. Damn, she looked so appealing in her clothes. It was an utter lie to say she didn’t want to obey Lena’s demand. She quickly dressed and dashed them into the living room. Kara was in the same spot with a distraught look on her face.

 

“Kara? You ok?” Lena said.

 

“I thought you both wanted to be with me. How could you do that... without me?” Kara crossed her arms.

 

“Kara,” Monica said

 

“Don’t say my name right now! What did you show her that made her change her mind about me?” Monica's eyes flash baby blue. Kara was angry with her. She hated herself for upsetting her just looked down thoroughly defeated.

 

Lena went to Kara rubbed her arm, “She showed me our future together, that’s it.”

 

“Why do you want each other more then?”

 

“We’re just more familiar. I want you so does Lena.” Nova said. Her gaze still on the floor.

 

Lena kept her attention on Kara. “I didn’t know you wanted to be more intimate.”

 

“I do. I want both of you. Why can’t I have that?”

 

Lena looked at both of the women that meant so much to her. “You can. Let’s be together all of us.”

 

=========

 

The next morning, Wally and Monica stood outside in the middle of the speed track. They had gone over the recruits multiple times compared to who she thought Wally would choose. It was surprisingly a very powerful team. He held his head up high with pride. This was a defining moment for NextWave. She rose her arm with the specialty arm rings Cisco had made for her along with her suit with the materials Tony Stark had gifted her. Trans-dimensional energy charged up the matte black vibranium ring a blue energy field encased her fist then projected outward manipulating all the electromagnetic frequency available. A breach opened, quickly Wally opened the metal box that held the oval devices.

 

“Now!”

                                                     

 

Wally throws each device into the breach with extreme force. Small yellowish lightning bolts flew off the devices as they were thrown inside. Monica closed the breach once each device successfully made it inside. Stumped by how many were thrown in.

 

“I thought the team was eight members. Why were there only four?’

 

“You’ll see. I just hope they come.”

=========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a shorter chapter than the rest but feedback would be great. I love bouncing ideas off of you all.


	9. An Immortal Appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara interviews each member of NextWave for Catco. James finds out that Kara isn't available anymore due to her relationship with Monica.. or Lena Luthor? Alex and Maggie are invited to the very exclusive dinner party thrown by Monica to celebrate the team.

The following few days blurred together. Wally tried to distract himself with training with Monica. His frustration was making her sore literally. Supergirl presence around the city doubled cracking down on crime. Kara hadn’t realized it but she wanted the city safer brighter for the lights that needed to shine. That needed to thrive in her home. Nova beefed up the security at L Corp adding Jarvis to maintain all of the systems. With Jarvis there, hackers or thief in any way would be detected within milliseconds and reported directly to Lena. Cadmus was locked out for good.

                                                                                  

The last of her security upgrade included Mark VII. A full body mechanical suit contributed by Tony Stark rebuilt together with Monica. Along with the melted down vibranium from Captain America's shield and Jarvis program, it was the last gift given to Monica. The suit wasn’t her style at all. It would serve a higher purpose as a bodyguard for Lena. Jarvis controlled the suits actions as Vision would have. Its objective was only to protect Lena at all costs. The suit had been rebranded as L Corp property even though Lena couldn’t for the life of her figure out the Arc receptor that powered or the assembly of such suit. It stood dormant by Lena’s office doors most days only to accompany her home to ensure her safety at all times. It was hard to wrap her head around that she had been placed in such protection. That there were people that cared for her so much that they’d rather jump in front of bullets to protect her. Often times she would catch herself staring at Mark VII pondering what it was capable of. Jarvis’s active intelligence would have easily eradicated Jess’s position at L Corp if it wasn’t for Lena.

 

Beyond kept trying to remind Monica to be loyal to their causes. Dirk sent threatening messages almost daily for them to return to State 51. Though all of his messages remained unanswered. The evidence of their involvement with unsavory groups only cemented her resolve. The first breach opened outside of headquarters, Jesse Quick emerged out of it. After, Monica properly vetted her. Wally and Jesse were free to fall back into the swing of their relationship. They both treated the facilities as their personal playground. Nova draws the line on running inside after they both broke a few vases kissing. Jessi was thrilled to know Wally was a speedster now. He could finally share everything with her. The headquarters had a certain loving vibe to it. Nova, on the other hand, wouldn’t know each night she was either at Lena’s penthouse or Kara’s freezing apartment. Until Lena caught a cold spending the night. They’d decided to pick one resident for the three of them. Lena’s penthouse was out of the question which only left Monica’s. It was surely large enough but Lena had the issue with her commute time to L Corp. A bit of convincing on Kara’s part Lena bent.

                                                       

Another breach opened in the middle of the night. Two large males exited the breach. Monica nearly tackled Adam Brashear down to the ground overjoyed to see him. Eros shook Monica’s hand with the utmost respect. They had worked together in the past. A level of respect was owed to one another. Eros and Adam made themselves at home at H.A.T.E. Immediately agree to join NextWave claiming they’d fight for Captain Marvel any day. She chuckled at the mention of that old name. She was no longer Captain Marvel. It was a part of her past. The past she did not dwell on often. Eros had a slew of women at all times around him. There were only a few things that could preoccupy his mind between missions. Adam took up his free time by teaching as a physics professor at a university.

                                              

Matt Murdock and Maya Lopez arrived together. Matt had his faltering feeling about leaving Hell’s Kitchen. The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen wasn’t needed anymore. He knew that at least. Crime desperately needed to be brought into the light. His vigilante truphemus only brought it back into the shades. The need to help did not subside at all. The beckoning voices of help kept him up at night. He jumped at the promise for a new world to protect. Maya didn’t find it surprising that she received a similar promise. Matt and herself were kind of a package deal. They worked better together than apart.

                     

 

The last of the recruits were unexpected. Monica went on a whim sent a message to Thor. In response, he sent back two members of the Defenders, Brunnhilde and Elsa Bloodstone. It was the best rejection Wally had ever seen. Brunnhilde was the legend. Elsa held loaded guns in her sleep. The team was assembled. Kara interview each arrival for Catco. She saved the best interview for last, Monica AKA **Spectrum**.

 

==========

 

The blonde cleared her throat straightened her skirt. She had thought interviewing Lena was stressful. Monica was a whole another story. Her heart fluttered pounding relentlessly looking everywhere but her elegant cheekbones. It wasn’t just nerves. They had a passion for each other that could heat up a room. A certain gravitational pull that lured her in. And of course, her comfortable posture showed their undeniable chemistry. Monica took advantage of the time alone with her. They interviewed in Nova’s art studio in abstract chairs.

 

“James will be here soon.”

 

“The team is getting ready.”

 

Kara gazed down at her notepad. Snapper had sent over a list of questions. Along with important points to be clear on. He had no faith in her to give a worth will interview. After a few of the interviews were submitted his enthusiasm had peaked. It was obvious he wanted to take credit for the biggest story Catco had received all year. Thanks to Monica he couldn’t snuff it from under Kara’s nose. The byline would read Kara Danvers.

 

“I can feel your nerves, girl of steel.”

 

“Sorry, it’s just Snapper Car is really depending on me.”

 

Monica leaned forward, pressed her lips against Kara’s. Her hand rubbed her cheek. “Better?”

 

                                                       

 

She nodded opening her eyes catching Monica’s stormy eyes.

 

Nova sat back down.

 

“What compelled you to start helping others?”

 

“For a while, I was nothing more than a danger to others. My abilities rendered me powerless to biological meltdowns which endangered a lot of people. My mentor helped me become more stable and be proud of my gifts. One night I saw something horrible a man across the street was abusing his stepdaughter. He did it in such a way you couldn’t tell. She would scream, a scream that made your blood thicken in your veins at the sound of it. I tried calling the police but with a lack of physical evidence, they couldn’t do anything. He was released back on the street. So, every night I could hear those screams see what he was doing to her. I reached a breakpoint that scares even yourself. I decided to do something about it ever since helping people became first nature to me.”

 

“Wow, most people would say that heroic of you. Do you see yourself as a hero?”

 

“No. not at all. Supergirl is a hero.”

 

Kara blushed, “W-Why wouldn’t you see yourself as a hero?”

 

“Heroes are expected to be good to put other’s lives above their own. I think I am too selfish for such title.”

 

“What does H.A.T.E stand for?”

 

“It stands for Highest Anti-Terrorism Effort.”

 

“Oh, is that why the team isn’t seen around the city often?”

 

“Exactly. Terrorism isn’t just in the United States. It’s all over the globe. No one should suffer at the hands of terrorist plus National City has Supergirl to protect it. If she ever needed help NextWave would be there.”

 

“Are you the leader of NextWave?”

 

“I assembled it, yes. The team doesn’t have a single leader.”

 

“It’s a democracy?”

 

“No. Certain members of the team run point based on their skill set depending on the mission.”

 

“What sets you apart from the other team members?”

 

“Are you asking what makes me so special? I think you’d have to ask my parents for that answer.” Nova laughed with a smile.

 

Kara let a smile slip the vibration of her phone cause a loud buzz. She read the text, “James is here.”

 

“I hope you know the only reason I’m allowing him to shoot us is that he’s a great photographer.”

 

“I know. Just promise you won’t hurt him.”

 

“Hurt the guy you used to have feelings for? Wouldn’t think of it.”

 

Kara laughed pulled Nova into a kiss. “Promise me.”

 

“I promise, girl of steel. I want something in exchange, though.”

 

“What?”

 

Nova leaned in closer to her ear, sliding her hand into Kara’s skirt pulling at her panties. “These.”

 

A deep red spread across Kara’s cheeks, “I can’t... He’ll know..”

 

“Deal or no deal.” She moved her hand out of Kara’s skirt.

 

Monica hadn’t been this outwardly flirtatious with her in the past. It didn’t catch her off guard because she was that way with Lena. They’d one second be talking then the next wrapped up in a heated kiss leaving her to sit and watch. It was frustrating. She was timid in comparison to the both of them always fighting for dominance. Most nights either Lena or Monica would start something in bed but stop because she was there. Maybe this was the chance she needed to show Monica she was ready for more.

 

Those stormy eyes widen as Kara stood up and lifted her skirt slowly pulling down her cheeky plum panties a single strand of creamy wetness connected the fabric to her pussy broke. Monica raised her hand, she nervously placed her panties into her hand. She looked around for a second.

 

“I should suit up he’s almost done setting up.”

 

“I’ve never seen you in your suit.”

 

“I don’t put it on often. Do you want to see it?”

 

                                                                     

 

Kara nodded with the cheeriest smile.

 

Monica flashed them into the living room. Electricity emulated from her hand reach for the specific spot on the wall beside the bookcase. The bookcase separated in the center revealing an all-black room with white grids on the floor. A gust of wind went through her golden locks. Monica appeared in a full-body chameleon black kevlar suit that extended down to her toes stopped at her neck. She walked onto one of the grids. The floor broke apart into sections as well as the wall releasing mechanical arms that attached her iconic chest plate to her. The floor lifted the base of mechanical boots identical to Mark VII. She stepped into mechanical boots while the arms continued to assemble her shoulder and back plates. The arms finished hinging together her mid-knee boots. There was no shine to her combat suit the lower half was all black raising up to her vibranium chest plate that lit up in the center with her bursting star emblem. The chest plate was half white and black that spilled onto her shoulder and back. Grabs formed together again. Monica stepped out of the small room. The bookcase closed. For some reason the suit made her appear intimidating. The only glimpse of skin showing was her biceps and her visible arm tattoos. No mask to hide her lovely face or conceal her identity. The emblem on her chest glowed smoldering white. It dazzled in such a way anyone could tell it wasn’t a shade of white. All the colors perfectly blended together to form white light. Kara stood stiffly looking at the detail.

 

Monica could tell Kara needed a second to take it all in. Adam hovered onto her balcony tapped the glass. She nodded to him.

 

“He’s ready.”

 

========

 

The entire team gathered outside in an open field. Those who could fly did. While the others held their dearest weapons to themselves in battle poses. Once, the shoot was over the girls circled around the camera analyzing their figures or facial expression. Leaving Kara and Nova an opportunity to sneak off. 

 

“Where did Kara go?”

 

“Those two lovebirds probably sneak off to be alone,” Elsa replied.

 

James confused thoroughly. “Lovebirds? What do you mean?”

 

“Kara and Monica.” Elsa grinned.

 

Eros held his gut laughing a bit too hard, “You didn’t know?”

 

                                      

 

“No. Kara never told me.”

 

                                                                 

 

“They are so cute together,” Elsa admitted.

 

                                              

 

Maya gushed, “Lena and Kara are the cutest.”

 

                                                                        

 

“No. Lena and Monica.” Matt chimed in.

 

“You can't even see.” Maya and Elsa pointed out.

 

Matt laughed. “Fair enough.”

 

“Lena Luthor? The C.E.O of L Corp?” James searched everyone’s faces for answers.

 

Matt felt bad for the guy just patted his shoulder walked back to base with Maya holding onto his arm. Adam flew off into the air never interested in the conversation. Elsa tried catching up to Matt and Maya. Eros used his speed to collect all of James equipment.

 

“Maybe you should ask Kara.” He said.

 

========

 

An abundant amount of bustling filled the H.A.T.E’s levels as the team readied for dinner. Maya assisted Matt in picking a suit. Eros phoned all the beauties he knew for a dinner date. Adam prepared dinner in the main kitchen. Elsa tried to set the massive dinner table. Jessi readjusting the silverware to give Wally kicks. Elsa eventually caught her threatening to shoot one of her ears off if she didn’t cut it out. Matt and Maya joined the team wearing matching outfits. Captivated by Earth’s beer Brunnhilde drunk six packs like water while watching television. The only two people that weren’t down on the main level was Monica and Kara. They hadn’t been seen since the photoshoot with James. Lena arrived on time with a bottle of wine in her hand. Wally quickly put it to use by uncorking it and placing it on the table. She looked around the sea of people couldn’t find her loves anywhere. Matt hears Lena’s heartbeat quickening as she searched the dining hall for them. He whispered light enough only she could hear where exactly in the house they were. Lena thanked him went up to the top level to Monica’s apartment. She unlocked the door with her new key.

 

“Honey's, I’m home.”

 

Either one of them came running. Lena went into the bedroom but once again they were nowhere to be found. Eventually found them in the closet. Kara and Monica were standing close going back and forth.

 

“It’s not a good idea,” Kara argued back.

 

“What’s not a good idea?” Lena interrupted.

 

Monica grinned, “Lena, you're home early.”

 

“I wouldn’t miss your big night. Are you both going to make me ask again?”

 

“Monica wants me to invite my sister to dinner,” Kara admitted.

 

“Oh.. Why not Kara?”

 

“Because... Because I’m upset with her. She can’t abduct people and call it protecting me.”

 

“Kara, she thought I was manipulating you. She had every right to find out the truth.” Monica said.

 

“No, she had every right to investigate you to find out what side you were on. She had no right to come here drug you and interrogate you.” Kara snapped back.

 

“Your right. I think Monica wants to put this behind her. She is the one who has a right to be angry right now. She isn’t. I think she could come to dinner too. Let them hash it out.” Lena said.

 

“Exactly. I can feel how much you love her. I don’t want to stand in the way of that.” Monica softly put.

 

Kara gave them both her famous pout, “Please don’t make me.”

 

Monica melted wavering to Kara’s side. Lena crossed her arms at Kara.

 

“Fine!”

 

Lena moved her hair over to one side, Monica unzipped her work dress pulled down the straps. It fell to the floor. She stepped out of it. Kara called her sister invited her to dinner. Alex was hesitant they hadn’t talked much it was unlike her to just get over things without talking about it first hand. Lena looked over her clothes meshed in with Monica’s predominately black clothes with splashes of pastels. Monica admired Lena’s figure. Kara hung up with her sister.

 

“She coming?” Monica asked.

 

“Yeah, she’s bringing her girlfriend too.”

 

Lena finished putting on her outfit. “She’s gay?” She looked herself over in the mirror.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Wow, that makes her so much hotter,” Lena admitted without thinking.

 

Kara shot her a look.

 

“Kidding.” Lena tried to look serious.

 

They joined the rest of the team down to the main level. Adam had mathematically portioned out all the food to everyone’s insane appetite. Wally helped him serve dinner. The aroma dragged Kara to the table. It didn’t look at all like a dinner in a normal household. Tart smells covered the smokiness of the meats decoratively placed on the table. It was a buffet of almost every culture. Creamy muscles oozed out of lobsters an entire platter of crispy fries several boats of cheeses.  Every kind square meal was represented from waffles, breakfast burritos, cakes, mushy pudding, pizza, salad, and so much more. The fruit was cut into ocean waves. Strawberry sushi spelled out hate at the center of the table. Vintage bottles of wines that Eros snagged from a collectors volt. Mushroom soup, bitter greens with tomatoes the size of peas, rare roast beef slices as thin as paper, noodles in a green sauce, cheese that melts on your tongue served with sweet blue grapes. Stacks of mini burgers sat beside the fries. Monica even made her family’s secret recipe gumbo. It was decadent. Adam clapped pulling everyone’s attention to the set table.

 

“Come Eat!”

   

No one sat down at the heads of the table. Two long benches were pulled out as everyone found a place. Right off the bat, they started to chow down. The security camera’s picked up motion outside. The doorbell rang. Monica looked toward the door.

 

“Your sister is here. Do you want me to..”

 

“No, I should get it.” She leaps up from the table to answer the door.

 

It didn’t feel right to leave Kara alone to face her sister. Lena gave her a cautious look. She reached for her hand intertwined their fingers. Her hands calmed her the softness dragged her back down to reality. If she wanted a future with Kara. She needed to get along with Alex. It only made scenes. Eros joked with Wally. Adam hovered in his seat eventually sampling each dish. It had been a few minutes since Kara had left. Nova couldn’t take it anymore, a cutting pain drove down deep into her stomach. Kara was upset. Monica rose headed to the front door. Alex was apologizing to her but Kara didn’t want to hear it. A light touch on her shoulder relaxed her. She knew that touch anywhere.

 

             

 

“Hi, I’m Monica Rambeau but Spectrum if you're nasty.” She reached her hand out to Maggie.

 

She chuckled shook firm, “Maggie Sawyer, nice to meet you.”

 

Nova’s eyes set on the redhead. A paralyzing fear spread through her entire body clenched her jaw inching her hand over to her. The impulse to walk away seared into her trembling feet. Kara adjusted her glasses feeling Nova’s fear. Their hands met into a shake.

 

“I feel awful for what I did. You didn’t deserve any of it. If I would have known you two were..”

 

“Hey, no hard feelings. I would do... Be anything Kara needed. So I understand. Do me a favor don’t abduct any of my friends.”

 

“I won’t. Thank you really.”

 

Maggie said in a monotone voice, “Now that’s over with. Let's eat.”

 

They joined the rest of everyone at the dinner table. Maggie and Alex sat together beside Matt and Eros. Kara sat in the middle of Monica and Lena.

 

                                               

 

Matt moved his open hand toward Maggie, “Matt Murdock also known as Daredevil.”

 

Maya leaned into him looking at the guests, “Hi, I’m Echo.”

 

Maggie shook firm, "Nice to you meet, I'm Maggie."

 

Eros’s undressed Alex with his eyes, “I’m Eros, but you can call me Starfox sweetheart.”

 

“Eros it is.” She sarcastically said back.

 

“I should introduce myself shouldn’t I?” Elsa whispered to Brunnhilde

 

She nodded.

 

“Hey, I’m Elsa Bloodstone this sexy blonde is Brunnhilde.” She gleamed.

 

                                                   

 

“Kid Flash, Wally West.”

 

                                                         

 

“Jesse Quick or just Jesse is fine.”

 

The reluctance on Adam’s face was transparent. He did not trust them nor did he want them around. Tonight was more than a dinner for the team. It was a celebration of their unity. Out of all the teams, he had fought on. Fighting with Monica brought him the most joy. He had seen her at her worst. Brought her back to life with her powers. They always kept a close comrade relationship. There wasn’t a single thing that Monica could ask of him that he couldn't have done. Her abduction at the hands of the small woman sitting across from him rubbed him in such a bad way. Monica could forgive her for Kara but he had no reason to. Instead, of introducing himself he filled his plate kept quite.

 

Brunnhilde had indulged, eating more than she'd thought possible. She'd started on creamy nettle soup that felt warm in her belly, which settled the hangover she would’ve had. When the bowl was empty she focused more closely to lobster etched sweet dressing fragrance stretching out to caress her nostrils. It had been surrounded by islands of steamed vegetables. A handsome fish dish had followed. Matt was a strict vegan his plate did not conceal it. Shatter about past battles, best takedown techniques, and types of rifles. Alex found herself liking the openness. Everyone has their moments of captivating storytelling. Although, Lena was just human with no death-defying story to tell. She did not have to impress being a Luthor and owning a successful company meant she wasn’t built for bragging. Adam gladly geeked out about physics with her. Some of it was over her head but she liked to think he kept her sharp. Kara ogled the many platters of potstickers Lena made sure was present at dinner. Delicate fingers slide the platter over in Kara’s direction. Within minutes it was void of all previous food. Monica kept her eyes down on her full plate. She didn’t need food to sustain herself. Her body generated enough energy to power every cell in her body. The fork just moved around the food. She sipped on the wine.

 

Eventually, Monica rose up with her drink in her hand high. They all looked up at her.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to say. I am more than grateful to fight alongside all of you. It was my hope to form a strong team to bring terrorism to its knees. Regardless if no one outside of these walls knows this, you are all heroes to me. To us, we’re fearless, we’re rebels, we’re outcasts, we’re orphans, we’re shooters so they’ll try to kill us. We’re brave, we’re mutants, we’re accidents… WE ARE NEXTWAVE!”

 

Each member of the team stood up raised their glasses, “To us!” They all clinked their glasses together.

 

Alex searched Kara’s face for answers, “Terrorism?”

 

Maggie looked at Alex, “Team?”

 

“Aww, they're so cute all confused..” Elsa blurted out.

 

Eros looked up from his steak, “Why do you have to flirt with anything that moves?”

 

“Why do you have to fuck anything that can breathe?” Elsa said.

 

“Cool it you too.” A fatherly tone exuded out of Adam

 

Eros curled his lip up continued to eat. Monica released her fork lowered her hand from the table to Kara’s knee. Her thigh tightened nearly bent her fork in half. Lena looked down to secretly check her email noticed Monica’s hand.  Huffed at Monica’s bold choice. She calmly started moving her hand up Kara’s thigh into her skirt. Lena decided to aid by moving her hand onto her thigh opening them wider for Monica’s hand. Kara looked down at both of their hand's inches closer to her inner thighs. Lena had experience keeping a straight face. It was flawless. Monica sipped on her wine keeping her attention of those who could notice. Kara’s toes curled when Lena’s fingertip grazed over her pussy’s slit. She tried to hide a smirk. _“No panties..”_ she thought. Monica’s fingers opened her slit. Kara trembled under both of their touches her clit twitch as her wetness streamed down onto the bench. She let go of her silverware reach down and held onto both of their wrists. Someone’s finger slide right inside her. She shifted her posture leaned into Monica's arm trying to hide her heavy blush.

 

“Monica you and my sister have been getting close,” Alex said

 

Monica looked around, “Did you want a response to that or is it an observation?”

 

Kara found herself looking for the words to end the transactions between Alex and Monica. “We’re together Alex,”

 

Brunnhilde watched the exchange opening another beer leaning back in her chair as this was the best entertainment she had seen all year. Adam made himself another plate waiting for the shoe to drop. He knew the probability of the conversation to go well was low.

 

“Ah, does anyone want a refill?” Wally said.

 

                                                 

 

“Sure, I’ll help you.” Both of the speedsters burst from the table into the kitchen.

 

“Maggie if you don’t mind me asking, what do you do?” Matt gleamed.

 

Monica heard Kara soft voice leak into her ears, “Please… I can’t.” She turned kissed Kara pulling her hands off of her. Lena rescinded her hand as well.

 

“I’m a police officer,” Maggie replied

 

“I would have guess lightweight bodybuilder because of all the calluses on your hands.” He openly admired.

 

“How can you even see that? Aren’t you…. Or you just like sporting sunglasses inside?” She said.

 

                                                

 

He smiled, “The tissues on your hands have been healed many times. Unlike, the wound on your shoulder that still gives you discomfort. Yes, I am blind.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“Stop showing off Matthew.” Maya insisted.

 

“What? Me? Show off? Doesn’t even sound like me.” Matt leaned over and kissed her softly resumed eating.

 

Monica’s hand moved up very slowly then stopped. A pink blush went over Kara’s ear tried tugging down her dress. A loud buzz came from Lena’s phone. She instinctively looked down at the screen. “I should..”

 

“No.” Kara and Monica's stimutasouly said.

 

Just about everyone resuming eating until their heart's content. Trays were pulled from the table to clear room for additional food. A silence wormed around the table as everyone met their fill. Eros and Kara even pushed away from their plates.

 

“How did you get an invitation, Lena?” Alex asked.

 

“I didn’t need one. I sleep here most nights.” Her voice icy.

 

“Don’t you have a penthouse or whole building to sleep in?”

 

“I prefer to be with Kara and Monica.”

 

“Kara…” Alex attempted a judgmental look.

 

Maya stood up from the table pulling Matt up by his arm. They needed to talk. Anyone with eyes could see that. She extending his cane. They walked to the large couch in the far off living room. Monica looked at each of her team members. Some nodded and took their leave. Last to exit was Adam still unsure of the redhead's presences. Everyone suggested what they should watch.

 

“Maggie, can you give us a minute?” Kara asked kindly.

 

“Sure baby Danvers.” Maggie kissed Alex’s cheek before joining arguing team on the couch.

 

“Explain Kara.”

 

“What you aren’t going to do is demand things of her.” Monica lip coiled upward nose twitched.

 

“Nova!” Lena snapped at her.

 

“No, she’s right. I shouldn’t demand I should ask. What’s going on Kara?”

 

Kara fidgeted with her glasses cleared her throat. “I..I..I.. love both of them.”

 

Those words were a shock to each person around the table. Monica ingested it the best by not commenting on it. Deep down she knew the more time they spent together the more inclined she would be to love her. It was her magnetic pull. The closer she got to the Kara she would feel even more drawn to her. All she could hope it was real. Her hand rubbed over Kara’s lovingly.

 

“It’s only been a few weeks. I didn’t even know you had feelings for Lena. You always defended her but I never knew it went that deep Kara. I.. I thought maybe you and Monica were bonded somehow but love? Are you sure?”

 

She genuinely nodded.

 

“Is it true are you bonded to my sister?” She looked at Monica.

 

“No. We are perfect matches. Sorta like soulmates. It’s the same with Lena and me.”

 

“How can you have more than one perfect matches?”

 

“It is because of my mutation.” She lifted her hand, letting it radiated electricity, slowly faded back to normal. “My DNA makes my body somewhat like a magnet. If I was born on Krypton I would have found Kara naturally the moment we touched everything would have changed for both of us. Since I was born on Earth I was pulled to Lena. She is more like me then Kara.” Lena listened carefully to Monica’s full explanation. “I was never supposed to meet Kara in my life. Circumstances brought her here to Earth it was only a matter of time before we found each other.”

 

Alex listened to her eyes still on Kara as if to be saying _‘They know?!’_

 

“So.. So you aren’t human?”

 

“I am a human with mutated DNA. Some call my kind the next stage in human evolution.”

 

Alex stood up from the table paced back and forth putting it all together in her mind. “But, you just love Lena Luthor because you love her?”

 

“I love them because that’s how I feel, Alex.” Kara corrected.

 

                                                          

 

Lena grinned. Kara was sure of her feelings toward her. It made her admire their connection so much more. She took Kara’s hand under the table. They were both supporting Kara through the conversation. “We love each other.”

 

“Will both protect my sister?”

 

“With my life,” Monica admitted quickly.

 

“Yes,” Lena said. 

 

                                                                                 

 

Alex finally stopped pacing took a breath. The expression on her face softened. “Okay. I want you to be happy more than anything Kara.”

 

===========

                                                                       

The eerie darkness of that night would never escape the overstuffed restless bodies. The pitch-black curtain draped over the sky and the twisted, warped shapes that the stars made against the blackness. The milky speckles twirled and danced along the sky in various patterns, tugging at the corners of Lena’s lips in a way that almost made Kara crave her. She smiled down at her with love so intense it warmed her soul like a fireplace on a cold winter's night. One by one the team found reasons to retire to their beds. The guest had long gone. Monica instructed Jarvis to lock down the compound. They headed up to the cozy apartment. Kara went to the bedroom. She looked out the window. Outside of the city, it was quite calm in some ways. She had came accustomed to the smell of the city the abundance of life pouring out of each building. If she focused she could still hear the bustle of the city. Almost silent footsteps came from behind her, Lena’s arms wrapped around her waist her chin gently lied on her shoulder. Her head tilted downward feeling ungrounded. A softhearted dismayed voice, “I shouldn’t have said..” 

 

She was turned around delicate fingers touched her lips. “Shhhh…” The next thing Kara knew, she had slammed her lips against hers and nearly knocked all wind from her lungs. She hardly had a moment to react before she pressed her tongue to the seam of her lips and grant of access, delved into her mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of old wine being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breaths. Kara’s hands reached up and tangled in her bone straight hair. In an instant she had pulled away and arched closer to her body, moaning in the contact of body heat against her own, before drew back into her lips. Kara could nearly feel the slight burn of the wine as it rolled off her tongue and seeped down her throat with every push of her tongue against hers. Lena bite her lip, knowing full well that Kara was about to seduce her. Nothing needed to be said. Kara breezed them to the bed. It had always been written in their gaze, a chemistry, a seed of love, an invitation to learn about the other. She removed Lena clothes slowly careful not to rip the fabric. She knew that once Lena kissed her neck resistance will crumble into nothing.

 

Monica walked into the bedroom rubbing the back of her neck. It was aching. The slight pain pulled her attention to it. Tilted her head to the side looked around stopped in her tracks. Insatiable fire that burnt all the oxygen in her body left listless and empty. It was the cruelty of long lifespan that her heart could keep on beating even after it has been broken in two. She had heard Kara profess her love just hours ago. Her heart had felt as though it is being gripped in an ice-cold vice and ache as if it will implode in her chest, but still the boom-boom continues as she watched them for a moment longer. She retreated to the farthest space away from them. Caved in on herself.


	10. Pending Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor insisted on Monica sharing a vision with Kara to give her insight on their future together after a night of ecstasy.

A deep jab struck Lena and Kara’s, heart. They were shaken by shattered pieces that used to form their hearts. Where desires once thrived pain bleed into disarray pieces. Kara leaped from the bed holding her chest her hand over her heart. Their connection to Monica tethered to her emotions. Lena sat upheld the same place. A short distance separated their bare skin to one another.

 

“What did we just do?”

 

A single hand gripping a nearby wall kept her on her feet. Warm breath hastily fled her body trying to cool her internal temperature. A lengthy braid shook from side to side as she attempted to piece together fragments flashing before her eyes. Their whole lives together were being ripped from her mind. She needed to focus. If she didn’t she knew she would lose more than the will to remember but her future with Kara and Lena. A cold realization cut into her mind. Nova closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall into the depth of her mind. Her whole identity dwindled down as she found herself surrounded by every vision even faint dreams. At the center of it all was a new found purpose, legacy. It was abundantly clear why the mere sight of Lena and Kara being intimate broke her. They’d make a legacy together that would eradicate her chances of a strong offspring. This wasn’t the time to hide. This was the time to fight. Her eyes shoot open she’d phased through the walls distancing them from each other. Kara was standing with a puzzling look on her face. While Lena had the sheet pulled up to her bare chest with a glazed over look in her eyes. They were in an intense stage of stress momentarily losing Monica’s connection. Luckily, her tender voice filled the still air.

 

“Oh, don’t stop on my account.”

 

Nova leaned against the wall with her arms folded looking up Kara’s naked milky body. She’d never noticed how graceful Kara’s neck was and now she couldn’t take her eyes off of it. She drank in the sight of her. Using her shoulder to push off the wall she walked to the center of the bedroom. A gust of wind and Kara’s arms were around her neck, the sweet smell of her conditioner filled her nostrils. Lena stepped onto the warm wooden floor. She joined in the hug. Their pleasant naked bodies sweltered Monica with sizzling security. She buried her face into their flesh. Kara broke the embrace to see Monica’s face. She didn’t appear to be upset but there was no mistaking that feeling. Kara leaned in pressed her lips against Nova. It was calmly soft there wasn’t a single hesitation on both ends. Monica returned the kiss wrapping her arms around her slim waist. Lena’s supple lips dragged against Monica’s neck first licking then kissing, she looked up to see Monica tilt her head to her catching her lips. Effortlessly falling into their rough nature.  A hand grabbed at Lena’s throat. She submissively opened her mouth allowing Monica to do as she pleased. She darted her tongue inside coiling against one another. Her hand slides up her throat to her impeccable jawline pulling her back. A heated sensation ignited between Kara’s legs as she watched. _“They're rough.”_ She thought. Lena kept her mouth open, Monica’s thumb moving over her lips. Forest green eyes met those stormy eyes for the first time in a long time there was no reason to hold back. Lena blushed under the gaze. The corner of Monica’s lip curled up at the sight of the redness pulled her in back to her lips. She pulled her in tighter so she could taste her throat. Kara’s lips watered, patiently she observed until a surge of pleasure came over her. She looked down at the hand on her side, it was glowing violet visible waves her emulating under her skin. Her eyes felt heavy, her body weak, yet her skin was sensitive to touch, her breathing picked up while her chest was heaving. Kara’s super hearing tuned into the smallest sounds exchanging in between them. Her knees buckled trying her hardest to stay standing. Monica carelessly outpoured multiple high voltage electricity to the nerves in her clitoris and nipples. Lena broke the kiss to see the state Kara was in. Bare thighs were twitching uncontrollably her nipples fully erect with a current glaze over her eyes.

 

“Must you tease the poor girl?” Lena gave Monica a lustful look. She moved behind Kara, twisted her hips turning her around. She breathes and stares back into her green eyes. _“Could I even leave a mark on Kara?”_ She thought. Pushed back her hair gracefully pressed her lips against her neck. The way Kara melted under Lena’s lips was pure ecstasy instantly warmed her center. Monica stood behind her removing her clothes as she watched them. The two of them exchanged sloppy kisses. Lena stopped looking over Monica’s bare body, gulped. Her muscles appeared sculpted along her shapely figure, delicate ears framed a button nose, smooth almond skin, dainty hips, syrup-sweet lips, moon shadow-black hair, tattoos hugged around her - she could stop staring even worse Kara joined in. It hard to take in.

 

In an instant, Lena and Kara were laying sprawled across the bed. The heavy blush and still body revealed Kara’s inexperience. There wasn’t a single glimmer of dominance inside of that soft body. Golden hair blessed the pillow beneath it. Lena focused on her breasts - massaging her nipples in her mouth, biting pulling upward hardening them further. Something was building up inside of her. The warm air disguised how wet she was. It wasn’t long before Monica’s forceful hands had her legs open and her head between them further teasing her by kissing very slowly down her inner thighs. Wiggling her hips around for the friction of Nova’s tongue. Visibly begging to the stroked, she heeded in Kara’s want. Her tongue slipped down over her clit between her slit past her entrance back up to her clit. She opened her pussy lips wide staring down at all of her. Kara lifted one of her hands to cover her mouth while gripping the sheets. Lena moved over to her other breasts. A ripping sound caused Lena to pause. There was ripped hole in the sheets where Kara’s hand was. She chuckled. Monica lifted her head up, pale hands pulled her into another kiss. Lena tasted Kara on Monica’s lips. She wanted a taste more.

 

“May I?” She raising her eyebrows a certain lust in her words. Monica nodded moved aside lied next to Kara looked over her body.

 

Lena caressed her hands down Kara’s thighs opening them wider sweet kisses trailed down her lower stomach to her center. She hesitated for split second eyebrows knotted in concentration bite down on her clit causing an outpour of wetness. Fingers went over her folds and into her entrance it was sudden. Quickly her finger curls upward jamming against her g-spot.  Monica lied on her side her finger rubbed over Kara’s muscular stomach. Each indentation was thoroughly caressed. It wasn’t until she reached her collarbone that she noticed Kara was hiding her moan. She leaned up away her hand pressed her lips to Kara’s. She moaned into her mouth, it was girlish. Tilted her head up weakly into Monica’s lips. Whimpers echoed from the lips as they continued to kiss. _“There.. Teaming up.. I can’t hold on like this.. Oh please”_ Nova was pushed back by Kara gripping her shoulders until her strength put her on the rebound. She finally allowed her voice to erupt with moans. Lena listened to her panting and moaning and hearing that low whine come from her throat. The double breathing gave her away, her vision veered down to Lena. Monica spread her hand across her stomach sending an energy blast through her body immediately she arched her back, reached for the wooden headboard letting out a modest scream cumming into Lena’s mouth. A crackling sound gave from the headboard, Monica looked up to see a splatter of cracks all around the wood and a hand indent. Kara cringed at Monica’s shocked facial expression. Before, she could properly apologize the entire bedroom went black.

 

The only sliver of light was coming from the white of their eyes. Monica smirked, appeared in front of the bed. Her entire naked body illuminated in the loveliest clouded gray, emerald green, then into a hazel blue. A curvaceous silhouette was the only thing either of them could make out other than the intense light the filled the room. The fluorescent colors sent Lena into a tailspin. “Monica… I-uh.. I need..” Somehow her emerald eyes seemed to light up with crippling desire derived from the light. Monica felt feeble hearing her name escape from Lena’s lips. She hardly ever called her Monica, it was too formal. Their familiarity never required such formal talk. It awakens eagerness to please. Within seconds, Monica had flipped Lena onto her back, streaming kisses down her torso. It happened so quickly Kara didn’t even catch her movement. _“She’s… so much faster than me.”_ She thought.

 

Kara timidly watched for a few minutes unable to bring herself to find a place. They encased in each other knowing their weak spots. Heavy breathing, tossing and turning, stretches that turned into wounds on Monica’s back, swarms of hickeys, starving throats galloped down wetness, long fingers exploring depths of each other - Kara hungrily watched Lena the most confident person she knew to become the most obedient lover. In no way were they tamed the rougher Monica got Lena would resign more of her power to her. Every bulb lit back up dimly as Monica’s body faded back into a human state. Lena thoroughly looked worn out. She had reached her climate unable to continue limped under the covers. Monica smirked at Lena’s resolve. Initial instinct was to wrap her arms around with Lena. Kara must have seen her opportunity by pinning Monica down to the bed. She grinned knowing she didn’t in any way had to hold back with her. Swiftly turning the tables by slamming her back up against a nearby wall. Anyone else would have cried out in pain but not Kara Danvers, not Supergirl. Monica hoisted her up onto her hips pinning her back having her way with her sensitive neck.

 

“Oh, Rao!” She groaned.

 

Marks lingered for seconds fading back to healthy skin. A gentle push off the wall had Monica on her back Kara straddling her in front of the blazing fireplace. The snug persian rug under her skin makes her loosen up. Both of their eyes shined a cherry red intoxicated locking onto each other. Minutes turned into hours before they knew it the first orange hued rays of sunrise kissed their skin. These soft rays that should have brought warmth but just alerted them to the new day. In the dark, they had only the smell of the flames to contend with, but under the radiating glow of the clouded sky, there was no hiding. Kara wished with all her might that it would sink back down below the horizon so they could have more time to lay about, but no one can't argue with the sun. Lena let out a soft whimper the sun beating at her face eventually opening her eyes to see the two naked awake speaking tenderly with a sheet sprawled across their bodies. It was a pleasant sight for her. They really had a chemistry that was undeniable. Kara had this glow about her that only a select few had ever seen. She decided to join them.

 

The softest voice Kara had ever heard bravely left Lena's lips, “You were upset last night.” Monica looked down for a moment, then sat up.

 

“Yes but not for what you think.” She paused thinking of the best way to explain things. “I can not bring myself to impede on you both because of of...because I.. I love you both. If I’m included or not. Your happiness means the world to me.”

 

“I don’t want to be separate. I never did. I am so sorry I didn’t realize that we were hurting you.” Kara said fiddling with Monica’s long braid like she would her glasses.

 

“That pain… your heart was breaking.”

 

“It was more than my heart breaking. My entire reality was shifting. I couldn’t..” Her eyes dropped low, they began to glow a teal submerged in gray. The smallest ruffle of water in the wells of her eyes displayed a flooding thunderstorm at sea. Lena knew the pain all too well, this was something different. It dawned on her. _“The visions… They won't happen if I’m only with Kara.”_ She thought.

 

“I understand but you have to show her, Nova. You have to.” She insisted.

 

Kara looked at Lena then toward Monica. “Show me?”

 

“She talking about my visions.” Stormy gray rebounded back into her eyes. “Last time I tried to share them..”

 

“Kara is stronger than me. She can take it.” Lena looked at Kara confident in her.

 

Monica huffed, “Is this what you want Kara?”

 

“What will I see?”

 

“That’s entirely up to you. I’ll share current visions with you but after that, you can search for what you want.”

 

Kara nodded. “I want to see.”

 

Nova closed her eyes for a few seconds. When her eyes opened they were the color of orchids blooming once more. Those eyes always left Lena breathless. Her hands electrified gradually moved her hands up to sides of Kara's head. She lost herself in the vision an energy field of waves emitted from her hands into Kara’s brain. She jumped a bit instantaneously slamming her eyes closed. Lena watched intently knowing things would change after Kara saw their lives together. Just knowing there was a positive future somewhere being written for her made her settled in their relationship. Nova's eyes began to fade smoothly through the whole color spectrum. All the muscles in Kara’s body relaxed. Her grip on everything around her faded reality melted away as if it never existed. A blinding white light emerged into her iris. It was opening to floodgate into Nova’s mind. At first she just saw Nova’s memories spiraling around, her as a child, her first steps, her first words, as she dove deeper into Nova’s mind she saw older versions of Nova as a rebellious teenager her face embraced in youth, her maturing to a young adult, then the memories seemed glossed over as if Nova had accessed these memories more often. They were of Lena. The first time she ever saw Lena in the Luthor’s mansion she had been visiting with Lex only saw a glimpse of Lena. Kara felt the same emotion that sweep over Nova once she saw Lena. An instant connection that rooted in the utter need to protect her. Kara searched her mind for more of them together she so many memories of Lena.

 

_“Further Kara.. Push further..” The echoing voice said._

 

   She pushed all the way to their first meeting. Kara had her own record of that memory. The gut wrenching feeling of seeing Lena in an embrace with a mystery woman. But, now she could feel everything that Monica had felt at their first touch. An instant connection that rooted in love. Another powerful push forward jumped Kara into several visions. A few were small things that had already happened between herself, Lena, and Monica. The visions came quickly and ended even quicker.

 

  _“Focus on us Kara…”_

 

    _An image of herself was in the distance. She reached out for it. Another wave of bright light blinded her. She was in the middle of a vision. Everything was blurry around her. It took a few seconds for everything to sweep in. A pastel yellow dress with a particularly smelly stain on it wrapped around her. She was standing in a small room. The walls had black and white comic strips coated around the entire room with an iron man hand, thor hammer, spiderman mask, hulk head, Monica's chest plate, KidFlash thunderbolt, half of Daredevil’s nunchuck bursting from the walls. It was so creative. In the strips were battles that Monica had fought in, villains Supergirl had taken down, the Avengers, Team Flash, even Nextwave. She looked down. Under her toes was the fuzziest black bear fur rug she had ever felt. There was a large white rocking chair with the House-El emblem embroidered on a pillow. All the rest of the furniture in the room was black including a black tungsten metal crib. Kara inched closer to the crib. Something was moving around inside of the crib. Monica was leaning up against the doorframe of the nursey watching Kara._

 

_   _

 

_“He’s napping, let him sleep.” Without thinking Kara replied. “He’s been tossing.” She kept inching closer to the crib. A four-month-old baby was laying with his arms above his head his fist clamped together, eyes shut. He had her face shape with a small indention in his chin with Monica’s ears and cheeks. His small toes were peeking out from under a red blanket - no cape. Kara paused, “My cape…” He moved around again and let out a sigh before moving into a new position. He held onto the cape as a security blanket._

 

_Monica's arms wrapped our her waist nose nuzzling into her neck, “He’s peaceful let him sleep. It isn’t often we get them both sleep at the same time.”_

_“Okay, Lena should be home soon.” She turned around gave her a quick kiss._

 

======

 

The fluttering of lashes is all Lena saw. Kara was trying to fall back into reality. Monica this time looking exhausted. Her hands had been lowered her eyes back to its clouded gray. She was searching Kara’s face for discomfort. Lena moved some hair behind her hear.

 

“What did you see?”

 

“I…” Kara kept replaying what she saw over and over in her head. “I saw..”

 

Monica lied back on the rug looking off at the flames of the fire. It was quiet.

 

“He was ours?”

 

It seemed Nova wasn’t interested in the conversation at all. She closed her eyes the energy in her body slipping away. “Yes. He would be ours. If you choose that life with me.”  The crackling of the wood settled her uneasy nerves.

 

It went quiet again. “I thought - We would have a baby girl together.” Lena sounding assertive.

 

“Can we talk over breakfast?” Nova asked.

 

A sigh came out of Lena. They’d shower together then Kara preferably put on Lena comfortable clothes, Lena wearing one of Monica’s oversized shirts, and Monica just sporting tomboy boxer briefs and an athletic bra. After everyone was dressed, Lena went to the kitchen started cooking. Monica and Kara wrestled in the bed still playing with their roles with each other. If it weren’t for her strength Monica could surely make her submit every time. A stack of pancakes was presented to the bed. Breakfast in bed made Kara want to dance on her toes. Monica and Kara's forks battled for every pancake. The cells in her body quickly broke down the food into energy perking her up. She used her super speed to clean everything up then sat at the foot of the bed.

 

“You both have questions, right? ”

 

They nodded.

 

“Kara should go first. If that’s alright Lena.”

 

“I think that’s fair.”

 

“Why don’t you talk about your powers?” Kara asked.

 

She felt reticent to even acknowledge the question. It was dangerous to her. “I thought you wanted to talk about the vision.” Unsettled by the idea of discussing her powers she shifted her gaze to her hands.

 

“I do. I’ve been meaning - well - I’ve been wanting to ask you that for a while. You seem to shut down when someone mentions them.”

 

“I don’t discuss my powers because yes, they are a part of me but do not define me.”

 

Kara’s eyebrows tighten, “I understand. It’s just - I’ve spent so much of my time hiding who I was from the people I loved and it didn’t make anything better. It made it worse.”

 

She kept her gaze on her hands. It was a nervous habit she acquired over the years. Emerald eyes watched her closely knowing she was nervous to speak.

 

“My mutation allows me to have the many…. abilities. I can manipulate all energies of the electromagnetic spectrum, travel at various speeds, depending on the type of energy I decided to converts into, including the speed of light and sound. I can shrink down to microscopic levels render my body invisible, various heat visions, discharge energy into blasts or absorb them, project holograms, and modify my appearance, perfect recall of memories, and sometimes prophetic dreams of the future or universe. I have had many code-names from Pulsar, Captain Marvel, Sun Goddess, Lady of Light, Photon, Spectre, and Daystar.”

 

“That’s a mouthful.” Lena grin reassuring her it never really mattered to her.

 

“Oh and I can fly.” It felt like bragging to her. That’s the real reason she didn’t discuss it. It was better to allow people to think of her as weak or at a disadvantage than to discuss what made her unique.  

 

Kara got excited, “We should fly together. I know this really beautiful place I’d love to take you.”

 

A glance went over to Lena, “I’d really like that, girl of steel.”

 

“We have children together in the future?” Kara asked cautiously.

 

“I’ve seen many variations of our futures together. If we continue down this path we’re on now. We will be married and Lena will have my daughter.” Her eyes locking onto hers then back to steely blue, “ You, Kara, will give me a son.”

 

Lena’s curiosity got the best of her, “How?”

 

A twisted grin came across Monica’s lips meeting their eyes, “Last night was a great start.”

 

Kara blushes, “Seriously, how?”

 

“I have a few ideas. You both need to know I wouldn’t - I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do. Neither one of you is obligated to this future with me.”

 

“Are you kidding? Our daughter is so adorable. I want her. I want you forever.” Lena admitted.

 

Monica wanted to kiss Lena for those words.

 

“What is our son like?”

 

An overwhelming joy came over Nova. “He is more like you than me. Your Kryptonian genes pass down perfectly with my mutation. He is a goofball always testing his sister. He is very intelligent, soft to the touch, always hungry, in love with bath time, favors Lena.”

 

“Me?!” Shouted Lena

 

“Both of the children love you to pieces. I think it's because you smell so delightful all the time.”

 

“They must not know I’m a Luthor.”

 

“Our daughter… she would weep like a battle cry relentlessly without you. She wasn’t fond of you working at all.”

 

Her head started spinning. _“She’d cry without me? I couldn’t just leave L Corp.”_ She thought. “Wow. I didn’t realize she’d be so attached to me.”

 

“She will love and protect you intensely because of my genetics. My love for the both of you will be encoded in them.”

 

Kara pulled Monica in between herself and Lena. They snuggle wrapping their bodies around each other. Jarvis mono tuned voices interrupted them, “Excuse the disturbance, Miss Luthor you have an incoming call from Mom.”

 

=========


	11. Let Me Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> National City ate up the article Kara published about Nextwave leaving a void in their hearts when the team is not spotted around the city for months. Monica returns from her mission after a four-month absence to orchestrate a grand gesture to Lena. Kara's secret kiss with Mon-El is brought into question by Monica once she returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara has some serious explaining to do.

========

A few days later..

 

Nextwave headed out on a mission. Privileged information had surfaced on a rather nasty group of the terrorist organization supported by a major cartel in South American. Monica jumped at the opportunity to prove her team's worth to the world.

 

The first morning without Monica was awful. The food tasted of cardboard. No amount of chewing made it possible to swallow. Lena and Kara had grown accustomed to Monica’s fine cooking. Their mouths were dryer than a sandbox in summer. If she doesn't call soon Kara knew she going to be sick. She'd ordinarily call daily but this time things were different. She was off making the world a better place. Distractions weren’t appropriate to bring on a mission. It would be days before Lena or Kara would hear from Monica.

 

========

 

The ache of longing to be with Monica echoed through the very marrow of the new lover's bones. It was a chill wind trapped in the chambers of their heart. With every spare moment, Lena’s mind would rehearse a new text to sent to Monica. And as the allotted time for her return drew nearer, time itself seemed to slow to such a leisurely pace it seemed cruel to Kara, ringing out the seconds, so that days felt like months. She never knew that missing someone could take over every fiber of your being and wring you out like a wet sponge every day. It is a torment they were unprepared for. Luckily, they had each other eradicate the longing momentarily.

 

“They’ll hear,” Kara whispers.

 

“Who cares? The door’s locked.” Lena gives her that smile again, the one that she knows drives Kara wild and backs her up against her desk.

Lena unintentionally lets out a loud moan as Kara crushed their lips together. The reporter's hands from her neck to her waist in an instant; she picked Lena up like she weighed nothing and strode over to one of the glass windows, pushing her against it harshly. The CEO couldn't even process that before Kara was tugging down the sleeves of her dress until it pooled at her waist, exposing her lacy, sheer black bra. Green eyes met blue as the blonde ripped the lingerie like tissue paper and latched onto her nipple. Lena moaned wildly, threading her hands through blonde hair and tugging hard. It seemed to not affect Kara as she moved to the other breast, licking and sucking until the brunette couldn't take it away and started grinding her center against Kara's abs.

  
  
The reporter smiled as she moved up to kiss and bite the CEO's neck, "Someone is impatient."

  
  
"I want you, Kara," the brunette gasped, holding onto Kara's blazer as she started to move faster. The blonde gripped Lena's hips hard, halting anymore moment causing the young Luthor to whine.

  
  
Kara took Lena from the window to her couch, laying her down before pulling off the rest of her dress. Blue eyes darkened as she took in Lena's naked body. "Are you sure we should without...?"

  
  
The brunette let out a breathless chuckle, "Monica said it would be fine if we wanted to." The sentence was barely out of her mouth before the reporter was hovering over Lena, a possessive gleam in her eye.

  
  
"You belong to me too, Lena," Kara held down the CEO's wrists with one hand while the other snaked down a pale, writhing body to reach her goal, "You are mine as well," Lena had no time to respond before Kara slipped two fingers inside of her, curling them slightly as she thrust.

  
  
A high pitched moan was ripped from Lena's throat as the reporter fucked her harder and deeper and harder and deeper. The CEO's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt Kara let go of wrists and move down her body, leaving kisses and bites as she went. Kara never lost rhythm as she thrust into Lena; she watched the brunette's facial expressions for a moment before leaning in and attaching her lips to her clit. Kara used the tip of her tongue to coax deliciously dirty moans and whines from Lena as she could feel the other woman grow closer and closer to her climax. Lena lifted her legs over strong shoulders which gave the reporter an opportunity to reach the soft, spongy spot inside Lena that left her screaming Kara's name over and over again.

  
  
The CEO felt her body stiffen for a minute before her orgasm washed over her in waves. Kara never stopped her thrusting her but she did move down to swallow all of Lena's cum as it gushed out of her. Lena's heart was beating out of her chest and her breath was coming in short, swallow pants. But, Kara was not going to be deterred.

  
  
The blonde never stopped moving as she flipped the other woman over like she was a rag doll. Lena found herself on her elbows and knees and before she could say anything, Kara was behind her, fucking her harder than before. The brunette grabbed the couch cushions, feeling their covers start to rip in her vice grip. But the blonde never stopped her wonderful ministrations; in fact, Kara only fueled Lena's arousal as she slapped her ass with an open palm.

  
  
"Fuck," Lena gasped out, raising her ass for another one, "Kara, please."

  
  
"You like that," Kara breathed out, slapping her again, "You like when I fuck your pussy, Lena?"

  
"Yes, Kara," the brunette cried out.

  
  
"Who's pussy is this, Lena? Who does it belong to?" The CEO couldn't answer as she felt closer and closer to another climax. Kara abruptly stopped thrusting, waiting for Lena to answer her question. It was one she couldn’t dare ask normally.

  
  
Lena almost sobbed, "You! You, Kara! Please! Please fuck me!" Lena couldn't see her but knew Kara was sporting a smug smirk and the thrusting continued with more strength behind it. It was like Kara was trying to make it impossible for Lena to walk straight the next morning.

  
  
The CEO kept pushing her hips back to match Kara's pace, the only sounds in the room being her moans, Kara's praise, and the wetness between Lena's legs. Before long, the brunette found herself on the edge again and, with one more harsh slap, Lena went tumbling over, her inside clenching so hard Kara couldn't move even if she wanted to. Lena slumped onto the couch in exhaustion, mind hazy with the orgasms Kara had given her. She lolled her head to the side to see the reporter licking her fingers like an ice cream cone. Lena moaned gently.

  
  
Kara smirked, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "I love you," Lena mumbled out something unintelligible, "How about we finish lunch now?" The brunette nodded her head remembering why Kara had dropped by and dressed. The blonde smiled, watching her scoop up her clothes from the floor. She stood with a powerful spine was fully clothed.

 

A glimmer in the sunlight shined into the office. It was the kind of brightness that sears into your retinas making you close them for fear of going blind; a brightness that would make fresh snow look gray and dull. It was a brightness to rival the sun itself. Lena went to cover shade her eyes, but even with the cover their eyes still had to squint to see. The lights above start to flicker like an old movie reel, but this is no theater just an overwhelming brightness. The silhouette of women broke through the center glimmer, a sleek shapely figure. Kara moved forward as if to shield Lena from whatever was coming next. A charmingly affectionate voice bounced around the walls.

 

“I miss you my loves. Oh, and you **_both_ ** belong to me.”

 

Lena reached her hand out to the figure. “Nova?”

  
The light dissipated before their eyes leaving behind two hearts aching, an aching that rebounds no matter the circumstances.

 

======

Four months later…

 

The city itself was buzzing with curiosity as to where their new heroes were. Catco’s spread on Nextwave not only sold out but went viral additional articles were requested to Catco on each member of the team. Everyone needed to know more about the masked and unmasked heroes that seemed to only work in the shadows. Unwilling to take gratitude from anyone or stand around for photos. James Olsen was forced by Snapper to release the full photoshoot just to appease the demand. The team had been divided by the public based solely on their dreaminess. Starfox and Spectrum tieing for first place in the hearts of thousands of the city’s citizens. Each and everyone swooning over Spectrum intense eyes and incredible shapely body while still admiring her insists on privacy labeling her classy to a fault. Nextwave appealed to the young and old masses in a way Supergirl never had. She rode only being a Super to win over the people. It made her look filial, to say the least. While the team sucked up the limelight it allowed L Corp and its CEO to skate undetected for weeks at a time. It had become rare for reporters to even stop by for a quick statement. If it wasn’t for lunches with Lena’s favorite reporter work would feel trivial. Honestly, Kara and Lena both kept themselves busy. Every now and then Wally would return to National City to check on Jessi out of habit. Lena would try to squeeze him for information on Monica well being but he had strict orders to keep the mission on a need to know bases. She knew better than to worry about Monica because their fate to eternally find each other had been sealed long ago. Their connection to her only made Kara worry, even more, knowing she couldn’t help when Monica felt powerless, angry, or lonely which was often. Helplessness ate at Kara’s consciousness without Monica nothing was enjoyable. Only Alex knew what Monica meant to Kara. In an attempt to lift her spirits she suggested a girls night that didn’t turn out as planned. One mention of Monica sent Kara into a downward spiral of abandonment. Consoling from her sister in no way relieved the anxiety, only Monica could do that.  

 

                  

 

On a unexpecting day, the normally dormant Mark VII activated itself in Lena’s office. She had been drowning in paperwork tried her best to stay ahead of it. Though the sun had set hours ago she reminds looking over projections. The helmet turned toward the abstract desk, the robotic sound startled her for a second the blue lights had turned on in the eyes and chest plate but it didn’t move. She scooted from under her desk curiously approached the suit standing face to face to it. It was only there for her protection Monica not trusting anyone with her safety. What could possibly be tweaking the damn thing off? After a few minutes, she crossed her arms out of frustration.

 

“Miss. Luthor, come with me.” The front of the suit opened to a massive space that she could easily step into. She hesitated at the request wondered if someone tampered with the tech reminded herself only person capable of that was locked away in a cold cell.

 

Jarvis scanned her over, “You will not need those, Miss Luthor.” A finger pointed at her heels.

 

“What is this about?”

 

“I cannot say, ma’am please come with me.”

 

She thought of inquiring more but stepped out of heels and into the suit, it closed around her body. Automatically the legs headed toward the balcony, last, the helmet closed over her face and the AI graphics fastened to her eyes. A digital globe displayed a flight plan to a disclosed location it was strange to have no control over her movements. A scream bounced around in the helmet as the suit took flight into the air heading toward the location. Jarvis steered around skyscrapers dodged birds smoothly after 10 minutes she had reached a quaint neighborhood outside of the city. Her eyes widen when she realized her exact location she hadn’t been to this home in years. A tan mansion with a circle driveway luscious greenery decoratively surrounded the home. Mark VII opened up allowing Lena to step out of the suit. The smell of herbs stemmed a memory of her first arrival to The Rambeau Estate with Monica.

 

Mark VII closed pointed toward the backyard, “Proceed.”

 

Every bit of this was odd to her, _“What am I doing back here? Why was the suit acting this way?”_ The house was absent of all light. She followed the marble discs to the backyard down the stairs into the wild herbs and vegetable garden. The stone pathway leads straight down to a tree stump carved to hold several lit candles and a thick woven book lied on top as she went down the pathway she admired the range of rare flowers freshly planted along the pathway. As she approached the lit tree stump her fingers skimmed over the burnt L on the front of the journal. She lifted the journal opened it to the first page:

 

_My Luthor,_

_Where are you? I need you. Life isn’t worth living without you. I am forsaken lacking my heart, mind, and soul. I fear the night most of all the way it plagues my memories. Moments I held dear cherished above all others haunt me._

_I see you,_

_I feel you,_

_I cried out to you,_

_I bleed for you,_

_I want you,_

_I ache for you,_

_I reach out to you,_

_I burrow in you,_

_I lodge to you,_

_I pursue you,_

_I miss you,_

_It is all ripped from me the second my eyes open devoid of your warmth I cave in deep into myself. I never knew I would lose you this way loving you with every fiber in my body unwilling to let go. The truth is, I will never stop searching for you, Lena. I’m coming for you._

 

The sounds of children at play caused her to look up from the journal. A four-year-old girl ran out from the thicket of the vegetation hide in front of the tree stump. Her eyebrows tightened leaned forward looking down at her.

 

“Lena! Lena! Where are you?! Come out!” A familiar tender voice protruded from the garden. A six-year-old girl stepped out from the tall plants searching for the little girl. She squealed and rushed behind Lena for better cover. Lena peered down at the young girl. _“She’s me.”_ She thought. “Lena, please! I miss you.” Lena’s head shoot up, “Monica?”

 

Incredible smokey eyes inched closer to the tall women. “Uh? Hey! Have you seen my Lena?” Dark brown curls flowed down to her mid-back covered the side of her face, soil soaked boots, black t-shirt, muddy navy jeans - She seemed to be studying her as well.

 

“No. Maybe, she’s still hiding.”

 

She fiddled with her hands nervously flicked her hair out of her face, looked around, ran off back into the garden. Those eyes echoed in her mind. - They glistened brightly, cold and metallic, rivaling the most excellently polished suit of armour. The sclerae that surrounded them were pristine, untouched by red. They were pure. They were cold. They were beautiful.

 

                                                                   

 

Lena looked down at the timid younger version of herself, “She’s gone.” Emerald eyes stared up at her, “You suuuure?” She smiled at her own cuteness nodded. “Come on!” She ran from behind her down the path.

 

“Where are we going?” Lena followed quickened her pace to keep up.

 

“Come on!” She ran straight to the colossal tree disappeared behind it.

                                                                

As she neared the tree a burst of beaming light shot up directly into the dark sky, the light separated hit several thousand ice and rock fragment causing a spectacular meteor shower above the colossal tree. There was a blanket lied on the grass jars of lit candles surrounding plush pillows spread everywhere. Her eyes widen at the sight of it all. _“Oh my god.”_ A sleeping body lounged on the blanket. Lena advanced knowing that face anywhere, it was Monica. They hadn’t seen each other in months relief went over her. No news made her sick to her stomach now she could be at ease. She eyed over the tree for a specific spot her fingers grazing over their initials, joined Monica down on the blanket, she looked over the leather journal again quieting reading page after page. The entries left her breathless. _“She was looking for me all this time.”_ Monica turned over closer to her rubbing her eyes to see Lena’s face lit up by the falling meteors. Those eyes again piercing into her -  They weren’t dull or an unremarkable gray like that of concrete or stone. They were the gray of the last ashes on a fire, tossed up on the breeze; the gray of a pigeon's wing; the gray of the ocean an instant before dawn's first rays strike the water. Those eyes glanced her way once and ensnared her in a net of intrigue. They turned lovingly focusing on her. In all the months away she had planned all of this out for Lena. Though passing out after exuding that much energy was not planned.

 

“You look radiant.”

 

“You really know how to up the ante on romance,” Lena replied.

 

Monica sat up, noticed the journal in her hand. “I need to tell you something really important, my little Luthor. I’ve been wanting to say this to you for a long time.”

 

“What is it?” She put down the journal moving in closer to her.

 

Monica intertwined their fingers looked up at the meteors before saying, “You know what’s funny? I’ve spent years trying to imagine what I would say in this moment and the past months I’ve spent endless hours thinking of the right words just how I can tell you I love you but what I came to in those months is it's impossible and there aren’t words. It doesn't exist… There isn't an action big enough there aren't words great enough to tell you how much I love you. You are the most beautiful wonderful gift life has ever given me. I had never experienced something so pure than being with you. So..” She reached into her pocket tugged out a Tiffany & Co light blue box out. She opened it discarded the box to held smaller box in her hand. Lena’s hand shot to her mouth seeing the engagement ring as she slowly opened the box. Six karat emerald black diamond with three karat colorless diamonds on either side. “Lena Luthor, Will you marry me?”

 

Lena’s eyes watered. “A million times yes!” She lunged for Monica hugging tightly pushed her back on the blanket. A breath of relief came out of Monica. Lena rose graced her lips against hers, their foreheads touching, everything drowned out. Lena broke the kiss to reveal a gentle smile time had finally caught up with itself in her eyes. Monica slides the ring onto Lena’s ring finger. This was her salvation to see the utter happiness on her face. There weren’t any words that could’ve made this any better. Instead, they cuddled into each other watched the shower of the dazzling meteors.

 

=======

 

The Next Morning at Catco:

 

Kara exited the elevator heading into the bustling office to see many people on edge. Snapper Car rushed out of his office, “Where is my art?!” He huffed throw his hand up walked back into his office.

 

James spotted Kara’s confused look, headed toward her. “Whats going on James?”

 

“We have a crash in the cover.” Jame held a laminated photo of the meteor shower from last night under his arm making his way to Snapper office.

 

“The cover is set.” Kara followed alongside him “Yeah, that’s why they call it a crash.”

 

James handed Snapper the photo as he took his oily glasses off of the top of his head to his nose. He inspected the photo. “I sent it down to layout already this is for you.” Kara looked over the photo. “It's just stars. Does it need to be a front page story?”

 

“Uncalculated unpredicted meteor shower over only National City is arguably the best story since those good for nothing Nextwave members.” Snapper shuffled around his office, “Of course it's going on the cover.”

 

“They are heroes.” Kara snapped back.

 

“Yeah? Where are they? I don’t see them saving the day anywhere. Oh, by the way, how is that follow-up interview coming along?”  Snapper leaned forward on his desk glaring at her. He lifted his cold coffee to his lips waiting for a response.

 

“They - They haven’t contacted me.” Kara shifted her weight.

 

James remarked, “So much for heroes.”

 

                                                

 

She shook her head, storming out of the office toward her own.

 

“Hey! Kara wait.” James followed her.

 

She turned around, “No, are you kidding me? You're just jealous of Nextwave.”

 

He put his hands on his hips, “How could I be jealous of people who aren’t even here?” He walked away into his office.

 

It cut deeper then James had intended. She’d rather him take a knife to her skin then speak those cold words. He was right since the article about them was published they hadn’t been around. Unfortunately, Supergirl presences around the city were growing unappreciated. She needed them to come back for more than one reason now. It was all catching up to her. These months without Monica was only bearable because of Lena but she didn’t even come home last night. The pain was overflowing inside. She couldn’t take the separation from the one’s she loved. Instead of diving into work, she headed home. She unlocked the apartment door, dropping her bag, kicked off her shoes. A lingering smell of herbs, tom ford, and fresh blood brimmed the apartment. Kara followed the smells into the kitchen, her heart skipped a beat. Monica was sitting at the dining room table with a small bowl of liquids on it as she suturing up a wound on her shoulder quietly. Her head was turned to the wound as she put in the final stitches, laid the tools into the bowl, bite off the remaining string. Soundless footsteps walked up behind her, Kara could never startle Monica though. She could alway sense when she was near. “Is it true?” A resentful tone for someone so tender.

 

“You're here! - When did you get back? Why didn’t you -”

 

“Is it true?!” Monica leaps from her chair, facing Kara. She had never heard her raise her voice. Her eyes which normally changed colors with extreme emotions remind gray. Hair all over her body stood up, Kara wanted to close the distance between them yearning for her affection. She studied over the other patched up wounds on her body, counted six knife lacerations.

 

Kara stammered out, “Is what true?”

 

“Did you kiss that..” Monica sounded disgusted, “..Daxamite?”

 

“I - How did you know?”

 

“It is true. Isn’t it?” Monica gave Kara an icy stare.

 

“No! He was dying and we - we were talking and he just kissed me.”

 

Monica turned back to the table grabbed the bowl placed it into the sink. “I should go give you space.”

 

                                                           

 

“Really?! You’ve been gone this whole time! If you were here..”

 

Monica walked up close to Kara. “Do not blame your indiscretions on me!”

 

“I wasn’t going to. I didn’t want him to kiss me. It just happened.”

 

She huffed looked off, “That sounds a lot like cheating to me.”

 

“I would never do that.” She admitted freely.

 

“Did you kiss him back?” Monica glared at her.

 

“I..” Kara needed to choose her words wisely. “I didn’t want him to kiss me.”

 

Monica shook her head, “What did you want?”

 

“You! You were gone and I was here. Every day I wanted to just be with you. And, you weren’t there.” Kara stepped closer, veins protruding from her neck. The glare in Monica's eyes softened toward her, they haven’t been this close for months. Her resolve was bending, she reached up removed Kara’s glasses wandering into the depth of her clashing blues. She had seen that look before in Lena’s eyes.

 

                                                   

 

Kara softened, “Mon-El means nothing to me. You and Lena are what I live for now.” Monica hoisted Kara up onto the kitchen island, spread her legs hastily moving between them, held onto her hips, “I thought you were mad at me.” Stunned by her actions.  

 

Monica looked down for a moment then back into her eyes. “Oh, I am but I have wants too.”

 

Kara’s cheeks suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose, the blooming color so cute against her fair complexion. _“She wants me? Right now? She was just so mad.”_  She didn’t dare look away from her now distracted by the shape of her lips, naturally leaning forward placing her hands on her neck. Though, Monica hung back allowing her time to compose herself, fighting back the smile that wanted to break free. What happens next she needed Kara to remember for a long time, so while her gaze was fixed on her lips she didn’t drop her eyes from her. Once, their eyes met again Kara pulled her into her lips feeling her back being caressed gingerly as the soft touch of her lips turned rough. Her eyes closed fearlessly, but the closure didn’t let her see darkness, it instead created colors of fondness. Her tense nerves soon began to relax, her troubles, her pain began to melt away and the surroundings began to disappear leaving only her and Monica. This felt right. Her lips were warm, she felt her arms wrap around her neck as the kiss grew heavy. Monica pulled up the tucked in shirt, quickly unbutton it. In between breaths, “We… Can’t..” Politely she stopped stepped back, Kara didn’t want to hear that, she started it after all. She grabbed her by the waist, snatch her back to her continued kissing her hungrily wanting more. She felt herself being pushed back faintly, their lips moving in sync, _“Please Kara.. I’ve missed you too much to control myself right now… I can’t resist you.”_ Monica thought. Kara bite down on her lip to coax her back, releasing her lip gave her enough time to pleased further, “Supergirl please.” That name nag at her conscious unshackled her grip on Monica.

 

Monica gulped down her taste, “Thank you.” She back up this time further. She looked down at the emblem on her chest, remembering her of their first kiss. There was something in that look that made Kara wonder what she was thinking. She jumps down from the countertop. Monica disappeared into the bedroom looking out the glass window. Kara guessed where she could’ve gone, sped to the bedroom frowned seeing her sulking. They had never been at odds with each other. Monica had every right to be upset with her. She hadn’t told anyone about the kiss nor had she mentioned it to Mon-El when he recovered. Though it didn’t mean anything to her she still kept it a secret which made her feel guilty. Somewhere inside she had her hunches that he might have feelings for her but he never acted on them until the kiss. How she felt kissing Lena or Monica was pure bliss to her. Mon-El didn’t even compare to them. Nervously inched closer to Monica wishing she could read her mind.

 

“I asked Lena to marry me.” Monica kept her sights on the view. “She said yes.”

 

“Is that why she didn’t come home?”

 

“Yes. I wanted - It doesn’t matter now.” Monica’s hand clenched into a fist.

 

“Of course it matters. Don’t let what happened with Mon-El change things.” Kara pleaded.

 

Monica went silent turned around looked at her, “It has. I know how you felt you didn’t expect it nor did you want it but you didn’t chastise him for doing it. You didn’t stop him. You let him kiss you.”

 

“I was trapped in my own guilt if it wasn’t for my family he wouldn't have gotten hurt.” She needed Monica to understand. “He doesn’t even remember the kiss.”

 

Monica rolled her eyes. “Oh, he remembers it. No one could kiss you and forget it.”

 

Kara blushed knowing what she meant by that, “I - I’m sorry. It won't happen again.” Shortened the distance between them.

 

“I have to go.” Monica threw a shirt on, halfway out the room she halted, “And, I wanted to ask you to marry me as well Kara.” In an instant, she was gone. The sound of her voice still bouncing around in the room. Kara sunk to the floor sobbing.

 

===========

 

Two levels down the Team gathered in the training facilities. Torn punching bag hung from the ceiling with soft padding around each wall several separate combat mats lied across the floor graffiti filled the unpadded spaces   Monica hung back lost in her own thought. Matt listened to her irregular heartbeat. Jesse watched the training from the observation room. She wasn’t apart of the team but when they trained all together it made her want to join. They were fearless and it showed in training often times wounding each other to prove a point. Echo is the most brutal of all of them. Each member had a rival that was evenly matched to them. Adam favored fighting Monica she was the only one that could keep up with his power. She took him out of head kept him from calculating his next move. She was unpredictable switching up techniques just to confuse him. Eros frequently picked on Wally making fun of his singular ability. Wally foolishly retaliated by challenging him to hand to hand combat in the octagon. Matt’s ear twitched listening for Brunnhilde to throw her fight punch, Elsa and Brunnhilde surround him looking for a weak spot. He had been light on his toes but stiff when he lunges Elsa took advantage of it by quickly attacking his legs then distancing herself from him. He had to avoid Brunnhilde bone crushing blows at all cost. Training days like these no one was allowed to use weapons it gave him leeway to tire her out. Without Elsa’s guns, she was an easy takedown if he could catch her Maya tended to help him out if she thought it was getting out of hand. Though Monica did not like the fact they were couples in the team she feared when the day came that one would get injured or worse their partner would become out of control. It hadn’t happened yet, fortunately, Matt and Maya are stronger together while Elsa and Brunnhilde’s off and on relationship could end toxically at any point.

 

A loud slam in the octagon interrupted everyone pulling their attention to a winded Eros grasping for air. He rolled over on his side his whole back reddened by the impact as he hyperventilated his eyes becoming bloodshot. Wally stood over his huffing body with a proud smile. Adam aided him calming his breathing. The rest of the team clapped for Wally’s success in silencing his rival. Monica didn’t have the heart for training she left while the team was congratulating him to the observation room. She plopped down on a metal bench next to Jesse.

 

“You alright?” Jesse asked.

 

“Not even close.” She replied

 

“Whats going on?”

 

“I shouldn’t say.”

 

“It will never be resolved with that attitude.”

 

“Kara let someone kiss her while I was away.”

 

“Oh.” Jesse couldn’t imagine how she must be feeling. “What are you doing to do?”

 

“She said it meant nothing just kind of happened. I’ve never wanted anyone else but her and Lena.”

 

“What Wally very briefly explained to me love is different for you. You only see them in a romantic way but they have a choice. You couldn’t possibly hold them to your standard of thinking.”

 

“I don’t. Well, I didn’t think I did.” She looked down at her hands. “They are my world, yah know? I don’t want her kissing anyone but me or Lena. Is that unfair of me?”

 

“No. I would be extremely upset if Wally cheated.”

 

“It wasn’t cheating. He kissed her while her guard was down. She didn’t want it to happen though she did nothing to stop him. I saw it all in a vision.” She memorized the lines on her hands. “I will not fight her battles nor will I add fuel to his feelings for her by being territorial.”

 

Jesse admired the fact Monica had thought of ever angle to go about this. “I see. Did she apologize?”

 

She nodded looked up from her hand. “How could I ever trust her again?”

 

“She didn’t betray your trust. Something happened out of her control. Yes, she didn’t handle it right. I’m sure now you've discussed it with her she will never let something like this happen again. I’ve seen the way you all look at each other. She loves you.” Jesse gave her a hopeful smile. “I think the problem is nobody knows the three of you are together.”

 

Monica rose from the bench thinking it over. “Your right Jesse. I see why Wally loves you so much.”

 

                                                

 

“He what?!”

 

“Oops. Pretend I didn’t say that.” Monica rushed out of the room back up to the apartment.

 

=======


	12. Turning Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endless Smut

The elevator door open, Monica is still fiddling with her hands almost missing her chance to emerge. She heads toward the apartment entrance to see Lena about to put her house key in the door. Monica couldn’t help but look her up and down. _“Oh my …. Wow!”_ She had on a tight black skirt hugging up to her lower stomach along with a deathly white button down tucked in neatly sleeves folded to her elbow a few buttons undone at the top muscular calves bulging out due to her heels and soft waves in her raven hair from her recently released bun. Yes, she wore outfits like this to work all the time but Monica still hadn’t gotten used to her mature look she had acquired in the years of her absences. It reminded her of the outfits Lex’s mother used to wear around the Luthor mansion. Lena added a certain sexy her mother could never achieve her figure was curvy in all the right places giving her an hourglass frame. The jiggle of the keys snapped her back to reality, she used her sped to turn her around back her up against the door. A gasp escaped Lena’s lips, “You scared me.”

 

Warm lips pressed against hers to calm her scared feeling away slowly her eyes shut, her bag fell to the floor. Monica smoothly wrapping her arms around Lena. Every looming thought of Kara and Mon-El’s kiss vanished from her mind a budding desire to take Lena to bed guided her hands down and into her skirt. Another gasp lashed out of Lena’s lips she lightly pushed Monica back, “Insatiable today I see.” She remarked then watched as Monica’s flashed a crimson red starting to understand what each color meant. _“Love or maybe Lust.”_

 

Nova whispered softly into Lena’s ear, “I want to taste what you taste like.” Her fingers pulling down Lena’s lace panties to her mid thigh moving slightly back upward. Lena gripped Monica’s shirt firm feeling her fingers touch her center. “Nova… Let's go inside.” Lena whispered. She ignored the request by pushing her finger inside of Lena. The sudden sensation made her knees buckle her if it wasn’t for Nova’s quick reflexes she feared she wouldn’t fallen. Lena leaned her forehead on Monica's shoulder releasing several moans as her finger swirled around inside of her thumb circling her clit slowly. Her breath was toasty against Monica’s neck, Lena nuzzled in closer to her neck trying to cover her moan in case Kara was listening. Another finger slide inside of her damp entrances coiling around each other ramming in and out. A white coloration went over her knuckles gripping Monica’s shirt as tight as she could. The fabric thoroughly stretched out at this point. Monica lost herself, aiming her sights down at Lena’s cleavage her mouth watered wanting desperately to taste her nipples. “Kara can hear us,” Lena whispered sorta pleading. Monica bites down on her lip, she could have been vindictive and kept going. Kara didn’t deserve that. She took out her fingers pulled up Lena’s panties straight her skirt. Lena leaned back on the door still magnetized by that quick moment she unlocked the door snatched her hand tugging her into the apartment. Monica grabbed her purse leaving it by the coat hook. The tugging stopped almost as soon as they got into the apartment.

 

                                       

 

Kara was standing in the living room fiddling with her glasses face flushed. Clear as day she had been listening to them. A cartoon sounding voice came from the television forecasting the weather for the week. Lena squeezed Nova’s hand tight, “Shit.” The confidences that were exuding from the gray-eyed women diminished down to nothing bleakness crept into her heart. Being around Kara was just painful, flashes of the kisses went through her mind she released her hand from Lena’s about to head to the kitchen.

 

“I’m sorry, I-I wanted to say something. If you don’t want to talk I understand.” Kara defeated already. The sight of the glimmers diamond ring just put into perspective how happy they were and how unhappy she was. She didn’t want to ruin that happiness with her gloomy truth. Kara looked to Monica to say something. She reminds silent which added to her defeat.

 

                                                                

 

Nova let out a frustrated sigh, the tension could be cut with a knife between them. Lena looked at the both of them sensing things weren't right. “What’s going on?” Nova used her sped to collect a glass of whiskey and sat down on the couch behind Kara. Anyone with powers pertaining to electricity wasn’t fond of water although alcohol only contained the smallest amount of water making it the most enjoyable beverage. Lena looked over the glass in the past she only drank to escape things around her. _“That's not a very good sign.”_

 

“I think we should all sit down,” Kara said timidly gesturing to the couch. She joined Monica on the couch without invading her personal space. Lena looked at the both of them again before sitting between them. Ice swirled around in the glass Nova couldn't help but to wanting to drown out her surroundings. Everything was perfect just a minute ago how she longed for it to be that way again.

 

“I made a mistake.” Kara tried not to fidget with anything. She couldn’t allow things with Monica to worsen it was better to come clean about everything with them. “I - well - something happened. It happened so fast that I didn’t know what to do.” Lena feared the worst - instinct of being a Luthor.

 

Nova gulped down half of content of the glass. She has never been quite sympathetic to Kara’s ramblings the way Lena was. “Spit it out, Kara.” She scolded.

 

Kara winced under her harsh words. A gentle touch from Lena settled her nerves. “Mon-El kissed me. I didn’t want it to happen.” She felt herself tearing up. “I didn’t even know he was going to do it. He said some things about my eyes then just kissed me. I am so sorry. I should’ve told him I didn’t like him that way. Everything got out of hand. I - I didn’t want to hurt either of you. I wanted to forget it happened.” Lena’s eyes widen listening carefully. Mon-El nor the kiss bothered her but the fact that Kara was so upset about it. She caressed her cheek wiping away her forming tears. “That’s enough Kara. I forgive you.” Kara perked up. “I promise I will talk to him.”

 

Monica finished off her drink resting the glass on the table. She stood up from the couch turned off the television veered her hands into her pockets. Kara looked up at Monica. Her jawline could cut even the strongest of people. An ocean of emotions was overflowing inside of Kara waiting for her response. “My mind has already been made up about this subject.” Nova looked down at her loves. “Can I take you both to bed?” She knew Kara was in desperate need of affection and so was Lena.

 

“Shouldn’t we talk?” Lena glanced at Monica breathless. _“How is she taking this so well?!”_

 

A devilish grin sprawled across her lips both of her hands slowly removed her shirt. “No.” The months away and training had down a number on her purple welts and stitched up lacerations covered her side, back, and chest. Her arms were the only bit of her body that seemed remotely healthy. She had grown to be cautious from many years of criminals trying to cut off her hands to stop her from blasting electricity at them. If it weren’t for her tattoos that hide her scars even her arms would tell a brutal story. Lena rose from the couch looking the bruising over gently touching one of them. “Are you sure you're up for it?”

 

                                         

 

A robust wind whipped the blonde’s and brunette’s hair plush sheets hit their naked bodies. Kara looked around slightly confused, _“Rao she’s fast!”_ Monica walked into the bedroom eating a protein bar, her wounds healing before their eyes. There weren’t many times either Kara or Lena had seen her eat. Food was a source of energy for average people so to her it was a bit of overkill for her body. She removed the rest of her clothes and climbed into bed with them. Lena had the tendency of receiving affection first, Monica and Kara would never admit this outright but it's because their desire for her tended to outweigh their desire for each other. Tonight was different Kara had an immensely tough day Lena moved on top of her leaning down closer to her lips. She searched her eyes for any sliver of sadness. “Do you want to?” She asked being considerate. Kara nodded brushes a hand through Lena’s hair and kisses her, fitting their lips together as one. She lowers her hands to Lena’s waist, gently tugging her closer as their kiss deepens. Lena threads her fingers through Kara’s hair and lets her tongue caress Kara’s. Monica watched just for a moment before trailing kisses up Lena’s back while her hands spread Kara’s legs underneath Lena. Kara whines quietly when Lena pulls away to breathe, missing the contact immediately. She smiles a few seconds later, Lena closes the gap again. Lena catches Kara’s bottom lip between her lips and nips lightly. Her thumb trials tenderly along Kara’s jaw while their kiss intensifies and it’s not a battle of dominance; they’re kissing like equals, creating a balance together where one doesn’t overpower the other. Established roles in the bedroom set Kara at bottom Lena a reverse top and Monica as a power top.  

 

Kara broke the kiss to let out a moan Nova’s finger were cascading between her slit her mouth busy biting at the back of Lena’s thighs. A blush came to the surface as Lena groans her eyes closed tilting her head up a wet sensation stroked her center. Kara thought back to the months she had alone with Lena they had only shared light touching mainly heated kisses. She had only seen Monica give her this level of pleasure. The want to make her feel good to ate at her. _“Come on, you can do this.”_ She thought. Kara cupped Lena’s breasts tried to be as gentle as possible, listened to her heartbeat quicken from her touch, her focus was broken feeling Monica’s tongue press against her. She stared down the small space between herself and Lena. Monica was slipping her tongue around her clit which was more sensitive than humans all the while gracefully blundering Lena’s entrance with her fingers. Lena opened her eyes to a curious Kara watching Monica. _“How cute!”_ She thought. A free hand tilted Kara’s chin up “Look at me, Kara.” Kara blushed finding her emerald eyes and led up into a joyous kiss. It was short lived, they returned to moaning Lena felt weak lied more of herself on Kara her heavenly voice hitting Kara’s sensitive ears. Monica licked her lip tasting her loves, “Mmmm” She shoved her entire tongue into Kara using her sped to thrust fiercely.

 

“I - I’m going to… wait not so fast…” Kara mumbled. “Rao, I’m coming!”

 

Lena smiled admiring the love faces Kara was making as she came. Monica cleaned up all the cum enjoying how aftertaste lingered in her mouth. A loud smack covered the sounds of Kara’s heavy breathing Lena yelped by being stricken. Monica raised her hand against smacked her ass again. Lena whined, her pussy gushed dripping down onto Kara. “Nova!” Kara watched Lena reaction, _“She likes to be spanked?”_ Monica smirked, got up from the bed. “She’s all yours little Luthor.” Monica was drained in need of another protein bar, headed toward the kitchen.

 

The look on Lena face sent chills down Kara's spine. Lena chuckled seeing the slightly scared look in Kara’s eyes. She hummed as her lips pecked down her neck to her breasts. Searing lust sent waves through Kara’s entire body infatuated by Lena’s scent. Kryptonians did not mate often other than to produce a child. The Earthly custom to engage in sex frequently Kara had to admit was her favorite one. Sultry lips open sucking in her nipples stretching it upward before popping it out of her mouth. Lena gently blows on the moist nipple causing it to harden further. “I love you, Kara Danvers.” Kara was at a lost for words, “Lena.. I..” Kara shudders at the sound of Lena’s whisper, which sends another wave of arousal sparking through her body. Kara reached between their legs and circles her fingers lightly around her girlfriend’s clit. When Lena moans in pleasure, she bites her lip so hard she nearly draws blood. _“Oh, Rao”,_ the sounds her girlfriend makes could be enough to make her come undone.

 

Lena guided Kara on top of her rolling onto her back. Her lipstick was smeared all over Kara’s naked chest. She had observed the way Monica pleased Lena hoped she could satisfy her. Lena cupped her cheek stroking it softly giving permission. Kara pumps her finger in and out, feeling how wet Lena is. She adds a second finger with ease, taking her time to work her girlfriend up a bit. Lena breathed heavy, “Kara, deeper.” Immediately obeying her, Lena fisted the sheet in her hands her head tilting back tried desperately to keep a scream at bay.  Kara’s toned sense catches the sound trapped in her throat wanting more anything to hear it. She bites down on her neck reaching her fingers into her womb playing with the opening. Rising from the bite to see her teeth marks on Lena’s creamy skin she grinned. Lena raised her eyebrows at Kara’s reaction. She had to punish her for leaving a mark in such an obvious spot. Though she wasn’t in the position to take her revenge quit yet. “Mmm Kara more.” Kara felt emboldened by Lena cries of pleasure, used her strength slightly separated her fingers from each other stretching Lena. Dark spot flashed in Lena’s vision she slammed her eyes shut, arched her back up into the air her ribs showing through her skin. A large release erupted on Kara’s hand.   

 

Monica returned to the bedroom twenty minutes later thoroughly juiced. Lena and Kara were snuggled up to each other they must've satisfied themselves. Monica gazed at the two people she loved most in this world. Their happiness was her happiness - they were connected to her after all. She put on some clothes went out on the balcony with a bottle of whiskey in her hand and a joint in her mouth. An hour past she was faded hardly able to stand let alone make it back into the house. The whole bottle emptied sprawled on the floor somewhere sluggishly she made her way to the patio furniture. She leaned back thinking of her old team; Tony, Vision, Agent Romanoff, Banner, Thor, Clint, Sam, Wanda - Tears streamed down her face she tried to not think of them. They were her family when she didn't have any. The stood by her even when she couldn’t control herself. Tony was a big brother to her. She’d never see any of them again. She left so much behind by leaving Earth-616. She wiped her tears tried the bury those thoughts with memories of the people she held dear now.

 

Lena walked out onto the balcony, “Are you coming to bed soon?”

 

“Yes. I’ll be in soon.” Her voice cracked failing to sound ok.

 

Lena sat down next to her smelling the alcohol on her. “What are you going to do about Mon-El?”

 

“Nothing. Kara does not need me to fight for her honor. She can handle Mon-El on her own. I just hope she actually does. We..” She sighed. “We aren’t aliens, Lena. They can connect with each other in ways we couldn't even think of. On Earth 616 there were plenty of mutants. We were the outsiders. We were hunted down to experimented on whole families separated just because we were different. Humans feared us for a long time. I know how Kara must feel.”

 

Lena’s eyes softened, “That won't happen to our family.” She intertwined their fingers. “I believe in Kara. I know you do too.” Nova looked down at her engagement ring reminding herself of their future together. “Let's get to bed.”

 

======

 

The morning came faster then Monica had anticipated she groaned hating the fact she had a headache. Two pills and a glass of water was sitting on her bedside table. She reached for them took them. Both of her feet hit the floor and the sounds of the television in the living room irritate her further. She got up feeling queasy stumbled to the living room ready to snap at whoever had the television on. Kara was standing up with her arms crossed staring at the News. Monica didn’t like the news she found it depressing. Just as she was about to say something to Kara along the lines of turn that damn things off she was staring at a picture of herself on the news.

 

“Esta mujer no identificada y su feliz bandidos rescató a trescientos hombres y a las mujeres víctimas de la trata de niños el cartel más mortífero de Sudamérica ha visto. Miembros clave han sido entregados y están detenidos en espera de juicio por el gobierno local. La policía todavía están en el proceso de la destrucción de centenares de toneladas de drogas. No está claro qué inspiró a estos héroes para actuar sino de toda la América del Sur le damos las gracias.”

 

Several pictures of Monica and Nexwave were flashing on repeat. A recording of Kid Flash walking cartel members into the police station was played as well. Kara heard Monica’s heartbeat quicken swiftly turned off the television. “It's on almost every channel.” She walked over to the pale Monica wrapping her arms around her waist.

 

                                                                    

 

“I’m proud of you.”

 

Monica grinned, there was a gleam in her eyes that only Kara had. She pulls away from her grasp used her speed to freshen up returning to the same spot. “Stay home with me. I want you.” Tilting up Kara’s head leaning down for a kiss.

 

“I can’t. Snapper Car is going to want me in today. I’m sure he’s just going to yell at me to get an interview with you and the team.” Kara nervously fiddled with her glasses. She wanted to ask if it would be alright to interview her. It went so well that last time. Everyone ate up her article Snapper gave her respect for a while. Even though things ended up fine she still felt like she was walking on eggshell with Monica. She only briefly said she made up her mind but she did not say what her views were. The desire to know was in the back of her mind.

 

“Let’s make a deal.” Monica offered.

 

“Ok. I’m listening.”

 

“I’ll let you interview me and the team if you agree to let me court you.”

 

Kara didn’t realize Monica knew about Kryptonian courting let alone wanted it. On Krypton courting lead to marriage if both people were destined for one another. Divorce deemed as a crime punishable by law. Kara thought that after her home was destroyed she’d never be courted. She blushed thinking of Monica saying such a romantic thing out of nowhere. “You want - to… to-  court me?”

 

                                                

 

“I would like nothing more.” Monica's eyes shimmered crimson Kara found herself enchanted by their beauty. “I am so deeply in love with you, Kara. I know what courting means to you and I do want to marry you someday if you allow me too. Until then every day I want to earn your love.”

 

A deep blush came over Kara staring into her eyes, a joyful smile from ear to ear, “Yes.”

 

“Yes?” Monica smiled not believing it.

 

Kara nodded wrapped her arms around Nova’s neck laying a passionate kiss on her.

 

A knocked at the door caused Nova to pull away from the tender kiss she scanned the door to see a slightly pacing Wally. She pecked Kara's lips went to answer the door. He paced into the apartment there was clearly something on his mind. The light coloration of lip gloss was on his neck he gave Monica a frantic look, “Do you have protection?”

 

Kara chuckled went down the hall to check on Lena in her office. The renovations to the house did not include an office in Monica’s apartment but since Lena and Kara moved in and they both needed one. Monica added one to the floor plan. In exchange, Lena worked from home three days out of the week.

 

“Wait what?” She gave him a clueless look.

 

“Condoms? Do you have any?” He stepped closer to her whispering a bit.

 

She crossed her arms and stared at him studying him over. “Why?”

 

“Jesse told me she loves me and we were kissing..”

 

“Ok, I get the picture. You realize you just asked a lesbian for condoms right?” Monica asked

 

“Shit.” He looked down. Jesse was waiting for him back in his apartment and kinda needed it right now.

 

“Ask literally any guy here. Eros or Matt might have some. Just please make sure you get the right size.” Monica warned.

 

“Size?” He looked dumbfounded.

 

“You know..” She motioned her hands together when wider and wider.

 

                                                 

 

“Oh! Right.” Wally started making his way back to the front door.

 

“Oh, and Wally.” Monica grabbed his shoulder. “Make sure you get verbal consent from Jesse.” She pushed him out of the apartment - all this ‘sex talk’ made her think about her loves. She leaf through all of the walls searching for them. Once her sights were on them she saw Lena back up against her desk with Kara kissing on her collarbone. Monica phased through the wall separating them watched them more closely.

 

“What does this mean for us?” Lena whispered to the occupied blonde.

 

“We love each other.” Kara placed her glasses on the desk.

 

“That’s not what she meant,” Monica said.

 

They both jump unaware Monica had slipped into the room. Monica was right that wasn’t what Lena was asking she wanted to know what they meant to each other. Kara looked over at Monica then back to Lena. She wasn’t sure what Lena would've wanted. She did love her - things had changed she was spoken for in her eyes. On Krypton courting was a serious matter Monica could demand Kara to leave Lena to solely be with her. She hoped Monica would never do that because she loved her dearly.

 

Lena could tell Kara had conflicting feelings. “Kara?”

 

“I want - I want to court you.” Kara managed to get out. Those words brought Monica to attention, she cut her eyes to both of them before leaving the office to her art studio. She simply couldn’t stand to hear this answer. Lena looked back, watching Monica leave knowing this had to hurt for her. Kara took a step back the crushing blow of not getting an immediate yes. Lena plunged forward into a delicate kiss for reassurance, her thumb caressing Kara’s cheek. “I want you to understand something Kara. I believe we have a strong future together and I am happy being your girlfriend. I’m sure Monica asking to court you meant something very real between you too. I think you should’ve to talk to her before you asked me.”

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> This unidentified woman and her merry bandits rescued three hundred trafficked women men and child from the deadliest cartel South America has seen. Key members have been turned over and are being detained awaiting trial by local government. Police are still in the process of destroying hundreds of tons of drugs. It is unclear what inspired these heroes to act but from all South American's we thank you.


	13. You're Safe Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livewire escapes prison.

Lena went to find Monica there was no doubt in her mind she was hurting. Maybe, it was her connection to her that drove her to search for her. Her thumb rubbed underneath her engagement ring feeling worried. Monica wasn’t in her usual hiding spots around the house. Kara had left to work but promised to be back soon. Eventually, a small flicker of light exposed where she had been. Monica was painting in a smaller bedroom in a seemly hidden hallway in the apartment. Lena looked around as she roamed the hallway passing another spare room before finding Monica. The walls were painted in a black comic strip style half unfinished Monica had black and white paint all over her hands. Her focus aimed at a battle scene between the Hulk and Iron Man. Considering the fight had happened over a year ago it was in tremendous detail. Emerald eyes read over the words crammed in bubbles during the time she took to finish reading half of the wall Monica had finished the fight scene.

 

She backed away for a better view discovering Lena’s presences, “I never could keep secrets from you.”

 

“These are your memories.” Lena could recognize a handful of the illustrations only from stories, “Why aren’t I in any of them?”

 

Monica set down her paint brushes dried off her hands. “Most of these happened back on Earth 616.”

 

“Do you miss that Earth?” Her voice softened.

 

“More than I ever thought I would.” Monica walked up close to Lena nonchalantly invading her space uncaring for boundaries, “What would you like for lunch?”

 

Lena looked up at Monica. Everything had always been written in their gaze a sprouting seed of lust, “I can order lunch today.” Ogling her lips.

 

Nova leaned down peering her sights to Lena’s lips. “We could venture out.”

 

Lena lightly moaned seductively, “Yes.”

 

Coax in with the moan Nova continued leaning toward her lips, “Where do you want to eat?”

 

Both of Lena’s hands moved up to her neck ensuring she wouldn't get teased, “Where do you want me?”

 

Nova smiled, knowing full well that Lena was seducing her. Even before they touched she felt her hands and her lungs expanded with briny air. Her voice had the lilt she knew so well - her words soft with the smile that already played on her face. With the kiss came electric tingles, the desire to play. Lena reminded herself Kara would be home soon, so maybe it would be ok to be caught red-handed.

 =======

 

The international news coverage of Nextwave spread like wildfire and if Catco were going to get ahead of it a reporter would have to get an exclusive. The only problem is every news outlet was aiming for the same thing. What everyone else didn’t have was any information on who the heroes were or where they were. Except for Kara Danvers, who was an hour late to work. Snapper Carr and James Olsen were both standing in her office facing one another when she tried to sneak in quietly. She fixed her glasses nervously gearing herself to be yelled at for being late.

 

“I should take this one. I have a lead that an old government facility on the outskirts of the city has been reopened with a lot of activity.” Snapper insisted.

 

“Kara got the first exclusive on them. I think she would be the best person for this.” James asserted.

 

“She isn’t even here!” Snapper looked around her office.

 

“I am.” Kara walked into the center of her office. “I’ve already been in contact with Nextwave. They’ll give me the exclusive.”

 

“See, Kara’s got this,” James said. He had known that Kara had a close relationship with the team, he had just needed to fend Snapper off until she got there.

 

Snapper gave a long disappointing sigh to James and headed out of Kara’s office. Kara watched as he left inching closer to James. “Thank you for having my back.”

 

“You make it hard to do that when you show up to work late. What been going on with you?” He sat on her desk.

 

“Nothing. I - I’ve been dating someone. Two someone’s actually.” Kara murmured.

 

“Lena Luthor and Spectrum right?” He said. Uncertain if he should call Monica by her first name after all they had only met once and she had no real interest in getting to know him.

 

“How did you..”

 

“During the photo shoot, the girls mentioned it.” James looked down as if he was admitting a secret.

 

“But - But that was months ago. Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“Why didn’t you?”

 

“I’ve been really wrapped up in a lot of things around me. When I’m here I just want to focus on work.” Kara confessed. Though they once were great friends different paths have guided them in separate directions. She wanted to mend things. Her phone rang looked away from him answered it. “I’ll be right in.”

 

“Everything okay?”

 

                                                        

 

“Livewire has just escaped. I have to go.” Kara instantaneously removed her glasses headed to the DEO. A streetlight flickered before Supergirl knew it she was hurling to the ground in the middle of intersection breaking apart the asphalt.

 

                                                  

 

Leslie standing over her in a prison jumpsuit her hands raised electrified. In a flash of shock and dread, Kara twitches awake, finding herself in a hesitant to get up, unshielded from her. After the disorientation drops to a bearable level, she heard voices – distorted by the bulk and warped with fear. Panic sweeps through, and soon, the struggle starts, with an attempt to rise to her feet. Every action is slow, sluggish and futile as if tethers kept her locked in place. Seeing the struggle, a blurry figure moves in closer to her.

 

                                                      

 

“Long time no see Blondie.” Livewire lassoed an electric current whip like a rope around Supergirl’s neck. Her eyes went bloodshot throat closing as the electric rope tightened around her. Both of her hands tried to break the hold around her neck, unsuccessful, feeling herself losing consciousness. Leslie cynical laugh ringing in her eardrums.

 

A rough landing sent a tremble through gravel cracking it not enough to make a crater as Supergirl herself is known for. Leslie snapped her head in the direction of the vibration to see Spectrum’s fist hurling right for her flinging her multiple yards.

                                                 

 

Spectrum used her sped to ensure Supergirl’s safety affectionately moving her fallen hair behind her ear. “You're safe now.”

 

Within seconds Leslie rebound fled into a traffic light, Spectrum electrified her whole body pursued her into the electrical grid lights up and down the street burst as Monica battled her within the wires. Eventually, Leslie was smacked down to the street again. Spectrum sling right after her chucking blow by blow, a crowd gathered around the intersection spectating. Livewire jolted her with a high voltage upsurge, Spectrum pretended to be hurt let out a forged scream then peered her electrified eyes down at her with the biggest grin, “That tickled.”

 

 

Leslie's eyes widen realizing her powers outweighed hers immensely. She hasn’t seen anyone with similar powers to her own let alone could control them so effortlessly. She tried to escape her fate but Spectrum was too fast, she’d caught her by both of her hands draining her of her powers. Absorbing every ounce of electricity from her body, blonde coloration came in from her white roots. Livewire let out a blood-curdling scream. The flow of currents in her eyes diminished reducing back its natural blue.

 

“Spectrum!” Supergirl had fully regained consciousness.

 

Spectrum ignored everything around her focusing solely on properly storing the added electricity into her cells. It was obvious she was taking her powers only stopping once Leslie was human again. “Don't ever touch my future wife.” Leslie soon passed out from exhaustion.

 

Supergirl walked to Spectrum with her fists on her hips. “Future wife, huh?” A playful smile came across Spectrum face she reached out and pulled her in, one hand on her side and the other behind her neck. Supergirl tipped her head up slightly and Spectrum lowered her lips to hers. Kara closed her eyes and melted as her whole body was consumed in that kiss. Supergirl was nothing but Kara Danvers was everything to her. Chills ran over her skin, and the fire burnt inside of her. Spectrum’s body pressed close to hers, and Kara wrapped her arms around her neck. Her lips were warmer and softer than anything Kara could have imagined, yet fierce and powerful simultaneously. Spectrum responded hungrily, and Kara tightened her hold on her. Her fingers slid down the back of Monica’s neck, tracing its shape, and every place they touched was electric. But perhaps the best part of all that was that Kara hadn’t even realized the world around her, at least, until she thought again. She pulled back Monica still absorbed in the moment. “What?”

 

“Rao, so many people are watching,” Kara whispered looked around listening to all the whispers and snaps being taken.

 

Monica didn’t take her eyes off of her, there was so much love in her eyes. She gently kissed her cheek, “All I know is that right now I wanna rip your clothes off right here in the middle of this street and throw you in one of these buildings and kiss every square inch of your body, while a bunch of people who drive minivans listens wishing they were us.” She whispered softly into her ear. Kara moved her gaze back to Spectrum. Her smile shined like the stars in the sky, with no bright city lights to dim them. It was like the sun opened its eager light to shine on her, only brightening her perfectly aligned teeth.

 

“We should turn her in.” Kara lifted Leslie by her collar and hovered up waiting for Spectrum to join her. They flew off headed to the DEO. Supergirl walked right in feeling more than comfortable in her surroundings. Two guards took Leslie away. Spectrum hung back on the landing balcony, she had only distorted memories of this place. Everything that happened in these walls still made her fearful. Kara sensed her anguish walked back to persuade her to come inside. Her hesitation was understandable the DEO and Spectrum had no good track record. Somehow Kara got her to go inside. J’onn immediately approached her.

 

                                  

 

 

“Hello, I am J’onn J’onzz the Director of the DEO.”

 

“I know who you are.” Monica bluntly said.

 

J’onn read her mind. “I would like to say I did not authorize your detainment by Agent Danvers had I known I would’ve put a stop to it.”

 

“Those empty words do not grant me any solace. It is your lenient leadership that embolden her to take such actions.” Monica took a breath feeling Kara’s hand squeeze her arm, “I am grateful for all you have done to protect Supergirl.” Kara released her grip.

 

“It is my pleasure.” J’onn nodded.

 

Kara leads her toward the main tactic room with J’onn lingering behind. The hustle and bustle of the place rang in her ears. She focused her sights on the multiple screens with targets, alien active beds, and terrorist groups - Cadmus. Why did she know that name? Spectrum used her light sped to collect as much information they knew about Cadmus. Time stood deathly still when she used her sped to this capacity. She appeared back where she had been.

 

“Why is the DEO investigating Lillian Luthor?” Monica asked Kara.

 

Before Kara could answer her J’onn stepped forward. “She is the leader of Cadmus hell-bent on destroying all alien life on Earth.”

 

“Lillian?” Spectrum laughed under her breath. “Helicopter mom Lillian?”

 

“How do you know Lillian?” J’onn inquired.

 

“Apparently I don't know her at all. Has anyone tried to talk to her?” Monica asked.

 

“I’ve talked to her. That woman is cold.” Kara dreaded to say those words. She was Lena’s mother.

 

Spectrum plucked her phone out of her pocket quickly dialed waited for an answer, “Hello Mama Luthor.”

 

Kara and J’onn immediately shot a look at Spectrum. “What is she doing?!” Supergirl listened in on the call.

 

**(There’s only one person that used to call me that.)**

 

“I’m back.” Spectrum sounded fearless. “I’ve been hearing some alarming things about you.”

 

**(Yet, I have heard nothing about you from my daughter.)**

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised given your history with her. I am sorry to hear about what happened to Lex. It’s a shame.” Spectrum paced toward. She needed Lillian to believe she was still behind Lex’s ideals though she could only use this card once.

 

**(My darling boy caged away like those aliens should be.)**

 

Those bitter words were enough proof for Spectrum. Lillian was up to no good it wasn’t hard to believe. “Is it true you have taken over me and Lex’s little science project?”

 

**(It’s not little anymore. I operate it on a much larger scale.)**

 

“What if I could give you a great enough incentive to shut it down for good?”

 

**(I’m listening.)**

 

“What is the one thing you want most in this world?” Spectrum looked back at Supergirl. “Lex.”

 

**(If you deliver my son to me we have a deal.)**

 

“Forty-eight hours.” Spectrum hung up the phone. Yes, she just agreed to free public enemy number one to subside his terrorist mother. It was the only way to stop the bloodshed between humans and aliens once and for all. She could feel Kara judgment boiling up inside of her. She swiftly moved them back to the launch balcony for a more private setting to speak.

 

                                  

 

 

“I’m not going to lie to you Kara and say it was to protect you because it wasn’t. I know you can take down Cadmus.”

 

“Then what? Why would you suggest that exchange?”

 

“I didn’t tell you this before but Lex is the reason I met Lena. We were best friends back in college. I… replaced Clark. I was the brains and he was the bronze. We started Cadmus together. At first, it was just a pact that one day we’d learn as much as we could about aliens. Lex turned… everything that happened with Clark and Lois ate at him. He tried to hide it but I could see it he was different. He started asking me to test Kryptonian DNA samples I didn’t even want to know how he got them. I was so in love with his sister… he used that to get to me go along with his plans blindly saying I had to prove that I deserved a Luthor. When I realized he was aiming to kill Clark I told him I didn't want anything to do with it. He iced everyone out focused on taking over Luthor Corp. I never once thought he would try to hurt Lena. He loved her. But, he did. I have my own reasons to see Lex, Kara.” Spectrum held Supergirl’s hand. “I need you to understand.”

 

Kara took a second to collect her thoughts, “I understand. I won’t stop you.” She’d saved Lena from Lex skimming the look of betrayal on her face had been tattooed in her mind. Both of her families were loving she couldn’t imagine Alex betraying her like that or becoming a criminal. Monica needed to do the right thing by Lena the best way she knew how. Which was to go to the source of it all; Lillian and Lex. “Lillian is dangerous and can’t be trusted.”

 

“I take your word for it. I have no intention of just handing him over.” Gently pressed her lips to Kara’s forehead. “You're going to have to trust me, girl of steel.”

 

                                                                

 

 

Supergirl’s tense body released - it was Monica. Of course, she trusted her. “I do. Can we go home now?” Monica was thrilled by that idea. They flew off together back home. In five minutes Monica landed on their balcony walking inside, Kara landed following behind her. “I can’t believe we yah know... kissed in front of all those people.”

 

Monica smiled recalling it, “You were... unbelievable.”

 

Kara blushed and rolled her eyes turned off her cell phone knowing everyone under the sun would want a piece of her starting with the DEO. “I’m glad I could help you out.” Nova stepped closer removed Kara’s cape ravishing her neck with kisses. Lena walked into the bedroom from the living room light on her feet. Admire them in their suits, she had seen pictures of Monica only in hers. And, the times she had seen Kara in hers, she didn’t realize it was actually Kara. Oh, this was fantasy worthy.

 

**_“Oh, Rao,”_** Kara whispered. “Wait.”

 

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Monica asked concerned.

 

“No. I’m okay thanks to you. It’s about this morning. I was thinking.”

 

“What were you thinking?” Monica continued to kiss down her neck.

 

“I was so inconsiderate this morning. I asked to court Lena I should've talked to you first.” Kara fiddled with her skirt feeling nervous trying her best to concentrate. “I never wanted to….to minimize you asking me. It meant a lot to me.”

 

Monica felt relieved - they didn’t have to have some deep talk. “Yes. You were inconsiderate to me but more to Lena. She deserves more than a half-ass gesture. She deserves to feel like the entire universe conspired to help you to find her and fill her with the warmest memories possible that you would be anything for her.”

 

                                                                     

**_“A Luthor deserves all of that?”_** Lena raised her eyebrows eases dropping, “What did I do to deserve you too?”

 

Monica had been a sweet talker since college. Over time it was a quality that had never changed in her. She had always put her own needs and suffering on the back burner to make room for others especially those she loved. People who didn’t know Monica well would describe her as cold probably standoffish. She used to say back in college it's not that she is guarded but the kindest parts of her were reserved for the people she loved. Lena felt lucky to be one of those people.

 

The corner of Monica's lip rose kisses her forehead, “You gave us your heart.” She left to remove her armor returning half naked. She crawled into bed snuggled under the covers seeking warmth. During the time she took to remove her battle suit Lena had devised a clever plan with Kara. Monica grabbed Kara’s favorite pillow cuddled up to it loving her scent. “Mmmm” Before Lena and Kara could indicate there plan Monica had fallen asleep. The cells in her body needing time to go through a life cycle.

 

Lena didn’t mind playing the long game with Monica - they both retired to the living room leaning against one another Lena reading through the journal Monica had given her. The steel hero had the tendency of dominating the television for news for hours on end. Supergirl’s lip-lock with Spectrum had made national news watching it and rewatching it gave Kara a lump in her throat. It wasn’t the kiss per say or the commentary about it but the blatant fondness between them that reminded her of the first chapter in their story.

 

**_“She loves me more than I ever gave her credit for.”_ **

 

A few hours pass one by one each member of Nextwave came in for their interview leaving only Monica left. The sky was turning from blue to pink as the sun neared the horizon. It was becoming windy and clouds flowed around the color of the clouds became orange and pinkish. The cloud cover brought different colors to the sky, consisting of blue, white, pink, orange and purple. The gentle breeze made leaves rustle in a rhythm the further from the city noise, easily hear the music of nature. Pleasant weather was quite soothing and refreshing. This time of the day seemed to be magical at the facility, giving it a real beauty. Monica immersed from the bedroom not looking like herself. Her hair glowed like dark honey. It ran down in rivers of reds and browns as each rivulet shone deeply. Each individual strand was a soft feather falling. Her lengthy hair was radiantly covering the double helix tattoo on her normally shaved sides. She turned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, her skin looked to have rejuvenated by ten years bare of all scars. Lena nearly dropped the journal on the floor staring at her. “Monica?”

 

Nova swayed her sights to Lena still hazy. “Yes, my little Luthor?”

 

Lena literally couldn’t believe what she was seeing - Nova looked identical to her college years. She was breathless. “You look so..” Kara looked up from her laptop astonished. She had never seen Monica this girlish before she had an understated beauty, perhaps it was because she was so disarmingly unaware of her prettiness. Her reddish-brown skin was completely flawless. There was a shyness to her, hesitation in her body movements and a sensitivity in her voice.

 

“Why are you both looking at me like that?” Monica walked over to a hanging mirror. She let out a sigh of relief, “Thank goodness I thought my hair turned white.” She sped over to Kara and kissed her cheek. “What are you doing girl of steel?”

 

“I’m writing my article.” Kara smiled, “I still need to interview you.”

 

Monica groaned remembering her promise to her. “I had a dream of our son.”

 

“Really? What happened?” She closed her laptop and placed it on the coffee table. Lena leaned her head against her arm on the back of the couch.

 

“He broke my toe,” Monica’s face lit up with enthusiasm.

 

“Oh no.”

 

“Lena was so upset with him even wanted to take his toys away. You thought that way too cruel.” Lena leaned forward listening loving to hear of their future as a family. “I kept saying it was okay I was fine. You both got into this whole argument about powers in the house. I had to take the kids out for a walk so they won’t hear you too. It was pretty bad.”

 

Kara and Lena looked at each other hard to imagine themselves arguing.

 

Monica lied her head in Kara’s lap closed her eyes as if to go back to sleep. She knew telling them too much about their future could change it in some ways so most of her dreams she keeps to herself.

 

“Hey! Don’t go back to sleep finish telling us what happened.” Lena demanded.

 

Monica laughed. “Um okay. I’m not really sure what happened. By the time we came back to the house, it was quiet I put the little ones to bed and you both were sleeping holding onto each other really tight.” She opened her eyes the perfect shade of winter gray. They were cloudy skies, they were quarry rock peering up at those beauties. Kara realized this is how Lena fell in love with her. She always appeared to look right into the center of your soul - polishing its light shelving out neglected desires manifesting each one.

 

“Someone’s coming.” Kara looked through the walls. “It’s Matt.”

 

The weight of Nova’s head left Kara lap she opened the door fully dressed. Matt grinned, “Y’all are so cute.” He had been listening to them for a short while.

 

Monica looked back at Kara and Lena lovingly then back to Matt. “What’s up?”

 

“Boys night.” He held his unretracted cane in his hand.

 

“Oh right! Okay, Let's go.”

 

“Where do you think you're going?” Lena got up and crossed her arms. “Boys night? Yeah right!”

 

Monica cringed, “We’re... Um.”

 

Matt listened to Monica’s heartbeat quicken, “We’re going out for drinks. She’ll be home before it gets late.” Lena was the boss and it was abundantly clear.

 

Lena looked at Kara, she gave her a nod. “Okay be safe.”

 

Monica and Matt headed out before either of them could change their minds.

 

=========

 

The bar had hundreds of conversations told in loud voices, all competing with the rock music that dominates the atmosphere. The crowd is young, students from the university mostly. Wally winds his way through the warm bodies to order a drink - the dark local beer. Before the drink is poured he feels someone melting their body to his from behind. He openly uses his speed to get back to the booth. Monica leaned on the bar, her chestnut brown hair lying over one shoulder of her leather jacket. She lolled her head to one side, pushing out her luscious lips just a little. She wasn't drunk yet but she liked to give the impression she was. The bartender was there to take her order in a flash, eyes dropping only momentarily to her protruding collarbone. She twiddled her hair in a seemingly absent-minded way and seductively smiled before ordering a few shots whiskey. He slides the drinks to her with a napkin with his number on it. She took the drinks back to the booth leaving the napkin behind. Adam crossed his arms over his chest feeling hot and sweaty.

 

“How’s Jesse?” Monica yelled into Wally’s ear.

 

His iconic smile flared up, “She’s great happy that I’m back home.”

 

“Is she staying? I don’t mind. I love having her around.” Monica took a shot.

 

“I hope so. I really want her too but she has her home with her dad. He kind of scares me.” Wally conceded.

 

“Well, I never met him but what I've heard is he cares about his daughter's happiness first so just prove to him you make her happy and everything should be fine. I would love for her to stay maybe even help Kara out.” Monica reassured kindly.

 

“Honestly, I think she wants to join Nextwave,” Wally said.

 

Monica raised her eyebrows, “Really?”

 

“Yeah, it's not a good idea. I think she should be her own hero. She’s a hero on her own earth. I know she can do it.” Wally watched everyone drink jealous that he’d never enjoy alcohol the way they could.

 

“I’ve seen her train on the speed track. She’s fast.” Monica threw back another shot. “Not as fast as me but fast.”

 

“Aren’t you faster than The Flash now Wally?” Adam asked.

 

“Yeah, thanks to Monica,” Wally said.

 

“Are you going to race him?” Matt yelled.

 

“No. I have no desire to be the fastest man alive.” Wally chugged the rest of his beer to fit in, “Barry gets a lot of heat on his ass for that title.”

 

Monica grinned, “Good reasoning.”

 

“You know, you, Lena, and Kara are really special.” Matt grinned nudging Monica.

 

“Thanks.” Monica grin dropped. “When I asked Lena to marry me I was over the moon. I deeply wanted Kara there so bad. I wanted to ask her too. It’s just sometimes I get the feeling if it weren’t for Lena she couldn’t be with me but that thought doesn’t stop me from being utterly in love with her. I’d do anything for her. She’s my everything. It would be painful to imagine my life without Kara.”

 

Adam nodded. “At first glimpse, I thought it wouldn't work out between you three but I was wrong. You should ask her. Lena said yes.”

 

“But, we have a history I think deep down she always wanted her life with me. Kara is... different. I love her different she inspires me to be better but different nonetheless. “

 

“Everyday you are creating history with Kara. Go for it.” Wally spoke up.

 

“I agree.” Eros patted her shoulder, “Plus she’s a babe.”

 

Monica cut her electrified eyes to him, “What?”

 

“What? Nothing.” A redhead caught his attention nodded toward her. “Mmm cherries!”

 

Wally turned toward Matt, “How do you deal with Echo’s intensity?”

 

“It’s hot, what can I say?” Monica and Matt busted out laughing.

 

No one can see the dance floor it's wall-to-wall people dancing to the club music. There's no room for anymore but somehow when Eros and Monica hit it space magically appeared. The music is all rock and roll but everyone was dancing like it was contraband, jumping, rubbing, holding one another as they change partners. Nextwave was all grins, looking like idiots and they don't care. Inside they’re just happy, happy and more alive than ever. Wally felt a part of him had come out to play, to feel the vibe of the music and let his body go free. One moment, one brilliant feeling of togetherness suspended in time and toward the end of the night, the dance floor was like an abused chessboard. On its black and white squares were spilled drinks and broken glass. With the lights up for clean up the whole scene that had seemed so exciting and sexual only minutes before now had all the ambiance of a dirty toilet. The painted on smiles of the staff were now sagged into the epitome of exhaustion and no one could wait for the night to end. Pools of people streamed out of the club into the alley under the lit neon light.

                                                   

 

“Okay, I’m calling it a night,” Monica said as helped carry Eros out the club with Adam.

 

“It’s only 1 c’mon stay.” Eros slurred out.

 

“No, no no I want my girls. You boys behave. I fuckin mean it. I don't want to see you on the news.” Monica shifted Wally’s weight fully on Adam.

 

“Like you and Supergirl.” Wally snapped back minding his voice.

 

=======

 

Monica struggled with getting the door unlocked completely uncoordinated. She phased through it. The condo was dark but Monica didn’t mind it. She stumbled to the bathroom, showered and brushed her teeth sobering up. There were only two people on her mind. Kara and Lena were close to one another snuggling in bed. She snuck into bed at least she thought she had. Almost as soon as she closed her eyes a bedside table light came on. Nova groaned, **_“Please...”_**

 

“Do you know what time it is?!” Lena shouted.

 

“We were worried about you.” Kara chimed in.

 

An amused grin came across her face, she turned over. “I’m sorry I worried you. I don’t know what time it is.” She knew what time it is a little before two in the morning. She rubbed her eyes trying to refocus her vision.

 

Lena had her arms crossed as did Kara. **_“That’s not good.”_** She sat up scooted in closer to them. “Please don’t be mad at me.”

 

Kara couldn’t keep this up much longer. Lena, on the other hand, had the perfect poker face. Monica’s breath caught in her throat as the CEO came towards her, momentarily unable to speak. Lena looked like a panther circling her prey. She finally found her voice again “Lena, I really am sorry.” she blurted out. “I wanted to come home sooner.” Lena pulled Nova closer to her and kissed her. Nova was officially confused.

 

“Shhhh,” Lena kept kissing her, “You’ve been flirting with us all day.”

 

Monica gulped sort of oblivious when she flirts with them. “In my defense, you both were flirting too.”

 

Kara laughed, “That’s true.”

 

“Kara,” Lena tried to sound serious.

 

“I’m a little hazy.” Monica looked at both of them. “And drunk are you mad?”

 

Lena traced kisses along her jawline. “We… want… to… top... you.” Monica gets out a giggle amused, “You want what?”

 

“We both want it,” Kara admitted shamelessly.

 

“Aww, you too Kara?” Monica moved Kara onto her lap, combed her teeth up her neck knowing that was her weak spot curled her tongue around her earlobe pulling at it. “Really? This is what you both want?”

 

“If you don’t want to then.” Kara staggered out but was cut off by Monica, “No, it's not that.”

 

“Then what is it?” Kara didn’t want to push it - there had to be a bigger reason. Monica honestly didn’t want to admit that she could lose control. Let alone that she could hurt them. She had hurt people in the past not intentionally the memories of their horrified faces were drilled into her head. It would crush her to have either Lena or Kara be one of those faces. Her eyes dropped momentarily, Lena stroked her cheek. “You won’t hurt us.”

 

“If I ever..” Monica started. “You won’t.” Kara urged. It all made sense now. “I know how that feels.” She looked at the cracks in the headboard. “I trust you.”

 

Lena lightly grinned, “Me too.”

 

Monica’s smoky eyes turned a vibrant weathered meld of yellow glistened. “Ahh, you make it hard to say no.”

 

=======

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless Smut Coming Soon.. ^^


	14. Secret Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laying Everything on the Table

“Mmm,” Monica groaned, turned over onto her back opened her eyes, seeing several burn marks on the ceiling. She sucked her teeth stretched searing pain stabbed her nerves. A helpless whimper was all she dared to let out. The entire bedroom was in a disarray from clothes to broken furniture. Slowly she turned her head to see Lena was buttoning up Kara’s white shirt while she gracefully applied her lipstick. There was hardly any space between them they were sharing breaths. Kara could feel Lena’s body heating up. Her nose twitched with the comforting smell of Lena, her ears heard the frantic sounds of her heartbeats when her eyes went from focused to clouded with hankering lust. “Kara..” Lena’s hands dug into her hips with considerable force and Kara bit down on her own lip. “Kiss her already!” Monica shouted. Kara laughed, back up from Lena. There was the slightest disappointment in Lena’s face, there was no way she was going to let it end like that. She stepped forward pressed her lips to Kara’s gallantly. Monica watched those two kissing sent awakening urge to join them she gradually stepped her feet onto the floor. She noticed welts on the thighs tried to use her super speed but it only got her to the doorframe of the bathroom held on for dear life everything was aching. She honestly didn’t know how she was going to make it to them. Monica was still naked from the night before she took a few steps into the bathroom keeping her eyes on her bruised legs. There were so many on her inner thighs it was excruciating to walk. She could feel Kara and Lena’s guilt swirling in her gut. It wasn’t until she saw herself in the mirror that she knew why they felt so guilty. She turned a bit seeing long scratch marks racked from her chest to her back. _“Oh my goodness!”_ A ring of swelling shades of purple circled both of her wrists making her hands feel numb then there was her neck, Damn there was so many hickeys caked around her neck.

 

“Shit.” Monica rolled her eyes at herself, cautiously headed toward the bathtub turned on the water. “Do I even want to know the damages to the bedroom?”

 

Kara was doing a mental inventory of all the marks she, herself, had left on her love. Their guilt kept disrupting her focusing on staying on her feet. “Say it,” Monica demanded.

 

Lena cleared her throat, the scratches were all of her doing, “I’m sorry.” Monica lowered herself into the tub soaked her aching body. She didn’t need to hear it but they needed to say it to subside their guilt. “I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you.” Kara sounded broken hearted by her actions. Monica had always appeared to be strappingly stronger than herself in so many ways it was tough to see her as human at times. Though, inspecting her body now there was no doubt in her mind that she was indeed human. “That’s a silly thing to say you didn’t hurt me. Last night is a bit of a blur for me but what I do remember is how loving you both were.” Kara didn’t expect those words. Monica stood up in the tub, water droplets drizzling down her bare toned body down back into the water the stretches had dissipated. She released the water stepped out of the tub tilted her head to the side using her vision to look at their naked bodies a devilish smirk came across her face. Kara came to realize Monica never held grudges with them. Time and time again she had forgiven her; kissing Mon-el, being inconsiderate, now this. Lost in that thought she didn’t notice Lena’s heart leap at the sight of Monica with lacy panties on her fingertip.

 

“It came to me in a dream. I was naked. You loved it.” Monica smirked directing her words to Lena. The kind of irresistible smugness Lena found refreshing. She never once was intimidated by Lena more so challenged her powerful resolve every chance she got.

 

“You can’t be serious.” Lena raised her eyebrows folded her arms, “I have a board meeting today.” Hearing herself, she knew those words meant very little to Monica.

 

Kara still wasn’t quite sure what she was looking at. “I know it was you, Lena. You came up with the bright idea of last night.”

 

“What are those?” She moved closer to her naked girlfriend being with Lena and Monica was the most sexual experience she had ever allowed herself to have. The fear of hurting her partner stuck in her mind when she accidently wounded James’s hand. “Lena will show you, won’t you little Luthor.”

 

“You are not getting me in..” Before Lena knew it her panties had been swapped out with the ones Monica had been holding.

 

Kara was still uncertain. A buzzing sound was heard first Lena clamped her legs together leaned forward. The look on Kara’s face was priceless realizing what the panties were doing to Lena. Monica lurched Lena chin up gave her a sweet kiss, “Have a good day at work my love, I’ll be thinking of you.”

 

She straightened her posture, gave Kara a loving kiss on the cheek. “See you tonight, Supergirl.”

 

It was adorable to her that Lena and Monica used her hero names as nicknames. Monica favoring ‘girl of steel’ and Lena favoring ‘Supergirl’. She looked down at her watch. “I’m going to be late.” She started to head out of the bathroom when she remembers she didn’t get her goodbye kiss. She turned back, her girlfriend walked to her ever so cutely gave her a rather tender kiss hungrily desiring more when it broke. “ _Why do I work again? I want to stay home. I want you. Tell me to stay I will for you.”_ Kara thought, accidentally catching herself in Monica stormy eyes, she would sense something was off with her breathing. “Kara, are you okay?”

 

                   

 

“Yes. It’s just… I was thinking… uh I - I” Kara didn’t know why she couldn’t just say it. _“I want you... I want you forever.. Why haven’t you asked me?”_

 

“Hm?” Monica pondered what this could be about.

 

“I want - I want you,” Kara whispered getting her bearings. “Forever and I - I am so sorry about Mon-El. I regret it so much we could be engaged. I ruined that by...”

 

“Kara, stop.” Monica sighed. “Mon-El didn’t change anything between us. If anything that tiny moment in time showed me I could lose you and to lose you Kara is to alter the rest of my life forever. I could feel this..” Monica held her hand over her heart, trying to explain such an unexplainable feeling. “Hole growing in my heart where you had been. I was upset because I’m madly in love with you. No, daxamite will ever take that away from me.”

 

A nervous laugh on Kara’s part seeled so much between them. “You can have me forever, _my_ girl of steel.” The loveliest smile danced across Monica’s face she walked to the closet leaving Kara winded. She had marked her territory all over Kara, there was no misreading her wishes any longer. “They're calling us, _**Spectrul.”**_

 

Monica could see Kara fiddled with her glasses from the mirror. She returned in an all black outfit without her trademark jacket. “I.. um.. I know.” Kara admitted. The media had spoken, they had fallen for the Supergirl and Spectrum union.

 

“Can you hear Lena?” Monica asked.

 

Kara honed her ears to Lena’s heartbeat. “She just made it into L Corp. I think she should learn to use the Mark Vll suit properly. It could save her life one day.”

 

“I’ve asked around, no one is willing to train her.” Monica squeezed Lena’s remote to her vibrator.

 

“Alex would if I asked her. She trained me.”

 

Monica took Kara’s hand walked them onto the balcony she stepped behind her pressed herself against her back. She nuzzled her face into her neck, “Is there anything else you wanted to say?”

 

_“Why haven’t you asked me to marry you? You wanted to ask what’s changed?”_ There was a peaceful quiet for a few minutes. Kara tried to build up the confidence to let those words fly. Instead, she listened to Monica’s unwavering heartbeat. Her eyes closed taking in Kara’s sweet scent. Monica knew Kara was holding something back. _“Please baby just tell me.”_ She thought.

 

“Take my hands,” Monica said. She moved her hands from Kara's hips to the railing kindly Kara placed her palm on the outside of her hands. She moved her hands together a light shined out the crevices gradually Monica opened her hands. A small jellyfish in colors of pink and blue catch Kara attention. “Gosh.” She could feel her girlfriend's hand heat up then cool the jellyfish disappearing then a single spark shot up and exploded like fireworks several more explode in the outpour two come together to form a heart. Once more the hologram disappeared. An electrical storm surged from her hands, Kara could feel Monica pressing her lips on the back of her ear.

 

                                               

 

She turned her head marginally still eyeing the display in front of her. _“Krypton.”_ Her mouth opens looking down at her home planet it was in great detail the hologram orbits showing off it wonder.

 

“My home.” Kara sounded as if she was about to cry. Monica rose her hands up closer to Kara, the planet flew straight into Kara’s chest. “Krypton lives on in you Kara Zor-El.” She was officially crying, she turned around wrapped her arms around her neck. No one dared venture into her heartache of losing Krypton those few words was all she needed to surrender completely to Monica. She whipped her face on Monica’s shirt while her hand rubbed Kara’s back in compassionate circles. The release lifted a heavy burden off of Kara’s heart - Krypton did live on in her and Clark. She leaned back from the embrace. Monica kindly whipped Kara’s cheeks.

 

“On Krypton, our courtship would have ended.”

 

Monica's eyes widened. _“What?! Did I do something wrong?”_

 

“Courtship starts when two houses decide to join. First, the pair spends days and nights together until they have mated then two house agree on terms of marriage. Once, joined in marriage those terms lay the foundation of stability for the rest of their lives.”

 

“What kind of terms?”

 

“Every house holds a different purpose, we call them guilds. The terms outline what guilds their offspring will be a part of.” Kara leaned back on the railing a bit, Monica held either side pinning her. “My mother was a part of the military guild as a judicator while my father was a part of the science guild.”

 

“Were you assigned to a guild?” Monica could tell she was getting privileged information.

 

“They never told me. I was sent here to protect Earth and my cousin.”

 

“So… military like your mother?” Monica said unknowing they shared a somewhat tremorous relationship. Instead of whining at the comparison between herself and her mother.

 

Kara nodded. She was met with a kiss as if to say that’s enough. “I still owe you an interview.”

 

“Interview? Work!” Kara had forgotten all about getting to work. She looked down at her watch an hour late. “James is going to kill me.” Monica chuckled at the thought - Kara could kill him with one punch. “He could try.”

 

“I’ll be back on my break.” Kara took to the sky.

========

 

L Corp was relatively calm given their products were thriving, Lena wasn’t on the front page of any tabloids since the spotting of her engagement ring, Cadmus had grown dormant. The additional heroes in town caused crime rates to be at an all-time low. There were just minor things to take care of around the L Corp. Lena felt a sense of familiarity being in her office just five months ago she basically lived there only leaving to sleep or shower. L Corp previously had been her everything but her ambitions now were nowhere near this office. She looked over a few projections of the quarter and lab reports. She still couldn’t believe Monica was slightly punishing her for such an amazing night.

 

_“Please don’t stop.” Monica groaned._

 

Alluring moans and honest words replaying in her mind. She tried her best not to think of it but Monica’s whimpers were hard to forget. Lena straightened in her chair and rubbed a hand over her face. A Luthor was always cool and collected. Years of being raised by Lillian had taught Lena to be very careful of what emotions she presented with her expressions and voice, but her high spirits gleamed with utter happiness couldn’t be covered. Coworkers buzzed with hushed whispers about the young CEO. Rumors spread a blonde reporter had swiped up the city's most eligible bachelorette though Jess wasn’t fooled. There was no way a reporter could afford a ring of that magnitude. She had her money on the mystery women that arose out of nowhere a few months ago. Lena didn’t mind her office believing she was engaged to Kara hopefully one day she would be.

 

As she finished an equation her pen scraped across the border of the sheet. Lena clasped her skirt, legs clamping together, breathy moans released some pressure. _“Nova…”_ She wiggled her hips from side to side moist warmth accumulating below. She leaned back trying to ride out the vibrations feeling her wetness grow. For the next ten minutes straight she was prevented from completing any work. Finally, the vibrations stopped, she took a breath gripped her desk shook her head continued to work her equations. Neatly she staked her papers, shot Monica a text.

 

**(Lena: You aren’t going to get away with this.)**

 

Within seconds of sending it, another came in.

 

**(Monica: Are you so sure?)**

 

Jessi opened her office door, “The board is ready for you Ms. Luthor.” Sighing, she dropped her pen and sat back in her chair momentarily scooted from under her abstract desk, stood fixed her skirt. She headed toward the door then it started again. _“Damn it, Nova! Not now.”_ She thought. Every sway of her hips moved the vibrator to more sensitive spots. She needed to pull herself together before she made it into that meeting. Lena locked her office door and went to remove the panties then her phone buzzed on her desk. She knew it was Nova instructing her not. This. This was her real punishment. The second she stepped foot into that conference room it was game on.

 

========

 

****

 

A slightly dimmed computer screen uninterested Kara, swirling around in her office chair. She couldn’t shake the feeling things weren’t going right with Monica. She asked Lena to marry her and wanted to marry her as well then everything with Mon-El but she said it didn’t change things. She kept thinking back to the things she had said to her. Everything was clear as to what courtship meant on Krypton. Monica is from Earth, maybe that’s it. Humans initiate marriage on their own time. What she had learned in her time on Earth is that marriage didn’t hold the same meaning as Kryptonians culture held it. She battled back and forth whether that was the issue. Their cultures were just different that’s why she hadn’t asked. Even though Monica and Lena were engaged they didn’t act any different toward each other. So maybe, like Lena said she was happy to just be her girlfriend. No, no that can’t possibly be it.

 

“Ugh!” Kara muttered out of frustration. She huffed, looked over her inbox to find Snapper write a not so nice email about her absence of Spectrum’s article on the Nextwave piece. The cursor was blinking on an empty document, mocking her. Her mind was filled with the beautiful Monica, not Spectrum; the woman who had made her see stars, the woman who knew she was Supergirl.“I keep forgetting to interview her.” She thought wrote Jarvis a quick email asking for a digital interview with Monica. Jarvis replied asking for the interview questions. Moments like this she was grateful Cat Grant gave her a private office, she speeds typed interview questions even pried at her personal relationship with Supergirl. It was the reporter in her, she couldn’t help it. Jarvis sent back an email with answers to all of her questions, clear that Monica had written them herself each answer sounded so familiar to how she actually spoke; witty, light hearted, honest, courageous, mysterious. Kindly giving aloof answers to questions on her relationship with Supergirl leaving Kara to decide whether she’ll like to publicly claim Spectrum. She smiled, of course, she wanted to claim Spectrum. Though doing so could put them both in danger Kara sought comfort in that Monica could take care of herself. In a few minutes, she boldly sent the final article to Snapper.

 

Kara listened to coworkers leave their small desks and head toward the elevator, it must be lunch around the office. She leaped up from her chair and went to the window staring out at the skyline imminently her mind drifted to her loves. There was only one person that could assist now, Alex.

 

**(Kara: Would you like to have lunch? I need to talk.)**

 

**(Alex: Sure. Your favorite lunch place?)**

 

**(Kara: Yes, please!)**

 

****

 

Noonan’s was a go-to coffee lounge, it had quiet music plenty of tv’s playing the news no matter what time it was. A welcoming staff and very comfortable seating to perch on laptops. Kara waited for sister, picked at a croissant. She scrolled through old texts between Monica and herself. They were ever so playful sending each other memes or puppy photos even the occasional middle of the day booty call text. The screeching sound of chair moving caused Kara to look up Alex sat down.

 

“Hi, Kara!” Alex smiled pleased to her.

 

“Hey, how are you? How’s Maggie?”

 

Alex beamed at the mention of her girlfriend. “She’s amazing. We’re thinking about moving in together.”

 

“That’s incredible.” Kara grinned genuinely, “Housewarming, party?”

 

Alex sipped on her coffee, “Nope. We’re having a quiet move. She basically lives with me now. I love it.”

 

There was a willingness to love inside of sister Kara could tell it had Maggie written all over it. She still wanted to celebrate with them it was a big step in their relationship. She had such a smooth transition moving into Monica’s with Lena. There was plenty of space she hardly noticed anyone else lived there and Kara didn’t have a need to hide anything from Lena or Monica which gave her peace of mind. Monica openly shared her art studio often found themselves rolling around in the very paint purposed for their canvas. Secretly gathering Lena’s mysterious beauty habits. Kara fiddled with her glasses and shook her head trying to expel thoughts of her loves. She could feel her chest growing heavy. Every comforting memory of Monica and Lena oozed in disallowing her to escape the imminent source of her pain. They were paired seamlessly fearlessly loving one another - yet an overdose of purpose kept beating at her heart. Tears hoarded behind her glasses, Alex reached her hand out and gently placed it on Kara.

 

“Kara, are you okay?”

 

Kara looked up confused unrealizing tears were forming, “I…” was all she could stutter out. She met her sister concerned eyes, fighting back the tears. “I’ve been more than happy lately but now… Things have changed between us.”

 

“Changed how?”

 

“It started when Monica came back from South America. She had planned to ask me and Lena to marry her and all that stuff with Mon-El happened then I don’t know, Monica says nothing has changed between us. It has… I know it has Alex.” Kara stammered, “Each day feels like a punishment. I could - I should be engaged and I’m not.”

 

Alex hadn’t realized that things had gotten that serious between them. Her baby sister did bolster about their relationship almost daily at the DEO. The news of Lena’s engagement was all over the city at one point but Alex chucked it up to tabloids attempting to sell more newspapers. “Wait, Lena and Monica are engaged?”

 

“Yes.” Kara looked down momentarily.

 

“Do I even want to know what happened with Mon-El?”

 

Kara shook her head no. It had been hard enough talking to Lena and Monica about the kiss. She didn’t want to reopen that wound. “I’m happy for them. The other day Monica asked to court me.”

 

“Oh wow. That’s good right?”

 

“Well yeah, it is. We..” She looked around and in a low tone said, “mated.”

 

                                                     

 

Alex cringed not wanting that mental imagine of her sister. “Um okay. Oh.. Oh Kara.” She could remember a young Kara describing pairing on Krypton the way her face pumped, excited, more alive than Alex had ever thought possible. All the mundane worries of her life without Krypton had been muted and all there was to know about was this moment she freely shared with her sister. No worrying about the past, no anxiety about the future. Hope was the single importance to her; eyes wide, grin wider. Alex delicately asked, “She still hasn’t asked?”

 

“No. Lena is happy just being together. They're making huge steps together.. I-I just feel..” Kara was at a loss for words.

 

“Left out,” Alex rubbed her hand, “I’m sorry. Have you talked to them?”

 

“I want to every time Monica asks if there is anything I want to tell her. I freeze..”  Kara’s phone buzzed. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the sender, her and Monica hadn’t talked since this morning's slight awkwardness. She nervously opened the text;

 

**(Monica: Are you still coming home for lunch? I miss you.)**

 

Kara shivered in ease stared at the last three words for far too long.

 

**(Kara: I miss you too. I’m actually having lunch with Alex.)**

 

**(Monica: A shame you aren’t here.)**

 

**(Kara: Why’s that?)**

 

**(Monica: Just thinking about you in those red boots makes me want to finger myself.)**

 

Kara's cheeks are suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose, the blooming color so cute against her impenetrable skin. she thought her face was on fire. She suddenly felt awkward, demure, and coy; even going as far as attempting to hide her rosy features behind her slim fingers. The blonde haired woman knew that her sister’s eyes were watching her probably too closely – eagerly waiting for a reaction, a response, like a predatory beast. But, her own private thoughts made her blush turn into a scarlet red.

 

**(Monica: The sheets are so wet right now.)**

 

“Kara?” Alex attempting to pull her attention from her phone.

 

Thoughtlessly emitted a gasp bolted up from the table nearly knocking it over. “Oop, sorry! I.. um.. I have to go. Thank you, Alex.” Kara scurried out of Noonan’s and headed home.

 

**(Kara: On my way.)**

 

=====

 

Supergirl landed on her home balcony walked inside. The bedroom had been neatly put back together from the night before. She walked in closer. No one was on the bed. She paced forward looking for Monica, suddenly a light display shined down the hallway into the bedroom.

 

                                                                       

 

It filled the walls with dancing colors like the brilliant Alaskan Northern Lights. Kara spun slowly taking the beauty in. Curiously she looked down the hallway and saw rose petals assembled into an arrow down the hall. She grinned, followed the roses. They lead to a spiral staircase to the roof. As she reached the top, emerged into an oasis pleasant peaceful area right above their heads this whole time. A private garden with trees and hanging lights encased most of the rooftop, an open-air swimming pool spilled on leisurely placed plants at the edge in abloom summer day made the air cooler.

 

                                    

 

Kara stepped closer to the pool letting her mind wonder, _“How long has this been up here?”_ The compound was only a few level heights off the ground the major of the level were underground, maybe that’s why she never thought to go to the rooftop. She looked around for a few more moments.

 

                                    

 

There were trees carefully bunched together to fit in between herbs, shrubs, tomatoes, peas, carrots, peppers of all kinds, eggplant - Kara bent to smell a calla lily, Monica thoughtfully watching her for a secluded tree branch there was something about Kara’s softness that pulled at her. She felt responsible for her happiness. Supergirl lifted her head from the flower listened for anyone. There was only one. She looked up, Monica was calmly sitting a few feet above her.

 

Supergirl flew up in front of Monica. “Hi.”

 

Monica reached out dragged Supergirl into a kiss closing her eyes. They were wrapped up in each other falling into sync. She opened her legs pulled her in more, Supergirl rested her hands on her thighs while Monica’s arms cloaked on her shoulders. A light smile on Supergirl’s part broke the kiss.

 

“Hi, Kara.” Monica grinned.

 

Supergirl moves her head closer to Monica. She sits frozen, from both fear and excitement. She leans in, so her foreheads rested against hers. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking. "Thank you," she says in barely more than a whisper.

 

"For what?" Monica replies, her voice low and husky.

 

                                                      

 

"For being you." Her voice wavers, exhilarated from the tension between them.

 

Kara gently leans in and kisses her warms lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Monica moved her hands holds Kara's head in her hands and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Her hands work their way around her body, feeling each crevasse, each line along her perfect physique. Supergirl lifted Monica up from the branch flying up higher causing Monica to wrap her legs tightly around her. Confidently, Kara’s hands venture over her curved body, exploring. They pull apart and open their eyes. They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Monica’s full of wonder and love, Kara's full of curiosity and passion. No words are spoken but a story worthy of them is communicated. Monica leans in a softly kisses up and down Kara’s neck. She lets out little whimpers of anticipation. She works her way back to her tender, smooth lips. As they kiss Supergirl lowers them back to the ground wanting desperately to please Monica. She let Monica down to her feet. Sorta embarrassed she cleared her throat hide from her steely gaze walked down the wooden pathway. Kara hadn’t had enough of her yet she would have timidly waited for another chance to steal a kiss but Supergirl boldness persuaded her to get exactly what she wanted now - dashed to Monica pressed her against an apple tree. She runs her lips up his neck and lands a loving and intense kiss on his lips. Monica gasped, kisses her back wildly.

 

“Kara..” She whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them.

 

Her heart fluttering at Monica’s voice never before had her name ever felt so wonderful. The sounds of heels against the wooden unexpectedly made Monica pushed Supergirl back. She wanted to protest though Monica had moved on to Lena. She had a natural blush on her cheeks. “Glad you could join us, my little Luthor.” Then, her arms encircled her.

 

“I was free after my meeting.” Lena kissed Monica cheek, waved Kara over to her. She joined them and stole a quick kiss from Lena. She tasted of roses today. “How’d your meeting go?”

 

“Everything went in my favor.” She cut a look at Monica a coyness in her voice. She had won and now Monica knew it. So faintly, Monica whispered into her ear and she nodded headed down the pathway out of sight. Supergirl wondered what was up to their sleeve. She couldn’t put much thought into it before Monica asked to talk to her alone. She guided Supergirl into a nearby private tent there was comfortable seating inside Monica zipped up the tent flaps. This is not what Kara had thought would happen when she asked 'for a word' but she certainly not going to object. A kiss is one of the most sensual happenings, aside from sex and, of course, She loved it. Monica’s lips were warm and tasted of mint; obvious she had been chewing gum earlier. Her hands were wrapped around her waist and hers rubbed her neck pulling her down slightly. When they broke apart for air, Monica gathered some much-needed oxygen. Kara smirked feeling Monica undoing her skirt then peeled her out of her top. Next, boots, Monica sat Kara down kneeled before her - they were equal in abilities, courage, kindness though Monica was the one kneeling to her relinquishing her power to Kara. Unwrapping her to her own liking Kara knew her bare body was Monica true prize. Her touches were gentle knowing how fragile super suits could be. One by one Monica slide off Kara’s boots, _“Damn her legs are so sexy!”_

 

The stockings and red panties were the only items left on her naked body. _“Don’t stop..”_ She thought. Monica needed to keep Kara focus to get through the afternoon. It was clear by her body language she wanted only one thing. She rose to her feet headed toward a small table placed a gifted wrapped Chanel box onto the couch then unzipped the tent flaps leaving a near nude Kara for a loss of words. She whined knowing she was getting toyed with to some degree.

 

                                                      

 

Monica paced the decoratively placed table. It was rather amusing to see her so nervous Lena sipped on her champagne sensing Monica’s nerves in her gut. She rubbed her shoulder, “Breath.”

 

The beauty of the sunset only intensified Monica’s fear. She had a perfect view of the sun dipping behind the crest of the treeline, sky awash and ablaze with colors found at the heart of a fire, colors she liked to imagine a dragon felt churning flames in its belly searing every burst. She watched how lively the sky was, how mutable and changing - Her gaze moved to unforgiving beauty. Kara appeared in a tan strapless dress gracefully stepped into the gazebo laced with pure white fabric. Monica stared at her starry-eyed Lena’s jaw was dropped. Kara smiled, so darling. Lena’s dark hair of wool and her head held high, she waltzed on with an effortless saunter escorted Kara to the table. The clicking of her heels added rhythm to the soft classical music that played onward without pause. The lanterns were so beautiful it was like the stars themselves, decided to bless their skins with a soft cushion of light. Monica joined them. There were only three chairs surrounded by a tiny dignified table neatly plated with baby blue napkins. Small talk comes eventually but it’s mostly Kara waxing on about the food, what it reminds her of, how she may never eat this well again. Lena laughs at her between bites, gingerly sips at her champagne as Kara goes on about her sister and Maggie moving in together. Lena agreed it was a big deal but kindly told Kara to respect their space. Monica had been uncharacteristically quiet. Kara honestly can’t believe this day was going so well.

 

Several courses were presented before Kara felt a dent in her appetite. Monica strained to eat most of her food, she disliked eating this much. It gave her jiggers which weren't helpful add to her fearful mood. Her fingers went over a stone in her pocket. The conversations were casual - A tender hand caressed Monica’s leaning her courage to speak on why they were really here. Monica took a second then looked directly at Kara. Kara’s eyebrows creased, “Everything okay?”

 

“Well, earlier this morning, you said something that unsettled me…  our courtship had ended. In a very human reaction, I felt like a cheated out of time with you… time to get to know you.” Monica looked down at her champagne glass. “I realized something. Kryptonians fall in love after giving their lives to one another. I am human with flaws and ambitions.” She looks up catching Kara’s intense eyes. “And, the one ambition I fear to achieve is your love because I love you. That means I would defend you with my life even if the odds were insurmountable. It means I will comfort you in the difficult and painful times. It means I will dance and rejoice with you when times are good. It means I will never betray you, never give up on you. It means finding my fire when you, my loved one, is threatened, yet never waging war - only doing what is necessary for a noble defense. Love says I forgive you when you hurt me. Love says though life may test me I am yours into eternity and I will never abandon you. It means I will never put you in danger no matter how noble the "cause" may be. Love means protecting the earth, protecting humanity, being kind to animals, but should anyone demand your life to save their own I will tell them to rot in hell. There can never be a higher calling to me than protecting and caring for those I love, you and Lena. Love is not a concept for sheep, for sheep run at the first sign of fear; it is a concept for lions, so..” Monica dug into her pocket. Lena face light up as she placed a sunstone onto the table. She looked it over for a quick moment, opened the sunstone inside was a white gold engagement ring welded into a rose at the center a sunstone crystal. “be brave my love and know that I am braver because of you, Kara Zor-El, Will you marry...”

 

“Yes!” Kara blurted too excited tears in her eyes.

 

Monica laughed took her hand smoothly slide the ring onto her ring finger, relief calmed her heart seeing that ring on her finger. Lena whipped a tear from the cress in her eyes.

 

                                                     

 

“You really do have a way with words, Nova,” Lena said. “It’s my turn now.”

 

As much as Kara tried to hold it in, an uproar from her heart caused beads of water to form in her wells started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping, “Your turn?” She refused to look away from Lena, even as her lips trembled and her shoulders heaved with emotion, unwilling to back down trying her best to keep calm. Monica lightly brushed the wet tracks from her cheeks then nodded signaling that she was ready.

 

“From the moment we met I knew you were one of most special person I’ve ever met. And I know sometimes that bothers you, I know sometimes, when you’re tired and worn out, you just wish you were like everyone else. I know I’ve wished that too quite some times, probably even more often than you. But there’s this: when you’re tired and worn out and just want to rest, you come home to us…” Her voice softened,  “and you cuddle me on the couch, you spoon me in bed, you hide your face against my chest. And I love it. I love it so much. It means the world to me that you are able to find rest in my arms. It means so much because I haven’t had a very normal life either. I’m definitely not the person you’d be expected to find rest with. Yet, you don’t seem to care, you make me forget who I am, you make me forget the darkness of my past when you hold me when you nuzzle my neck and kiss under my ear. I know our lives haven’t been normal under any point of view, that’s why I love so much how we seem to find our normal in each other. I know this relationship is considered by most not normal at all,” She looked over at Monica lovingly, “yet it feels so normal to wake up at both of your sides it feels so normal to fall asleep with your smile pressed into my shoulder. It feels so normal to be in your arms, so right to kiss you. And, I want to spend the rest of my life with the two people that make me the happiest I have ever been.” She looks at something under the table took the dazzling ring out of the black box and left it so Kara could see. Kara’s hands went to her cheeks - not expecting one proposal let alone two. “Kara, Will you marry me?”

 

Kara looked over to Monica, who had a supporting look on her face. She nodded, “Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes!” The stones around the band were Kryptonian for protection. Lena smiled, took her hand and took off Monica’s ring and slide hers in between it then placed the rings back on her finger. They fit together perfectly coming together as one. Monica was the only one around the table without a ring, she honestly didn’t mind it both of her women were happy that's all she needed.


	15. Spectrul vs. Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl, Spectrum, and the youngest Luthor go head to head.
> 
> Literally.

There was a bliss at the table as if they were all at ease for the first time. Monica eyed Kara and Lena’s rings feeling proud - a year ago there was no sliver of hope that she could have this life with anyone. All the years she spent searching for home; for Lena. She never thought she’d actually find more than love but adventure. Fighting alongside champion worthy of heroines could never amount to this very moment with her loves. She leaned back in her chair taking it all in let the happiness soak right into her bones. She wanted the feeling to still be there when she was old. She closed her eyes and savored the moment, but never released her grip on the lovely reality around her. For the first time in forever her body and mind relaxed. In that moment there were criminals upon her, no global threat and no mental flashes of her painful memories. She'd made it to her bliss.

 

Happiness was elusive for Lena. She could see it in the faces of the people around her. They smiled and laughed with ease. They hugged hello and again for goodbye. They talked excitedly about movies and new lovers. They drank good wine and had an interesting hobby. Why not her? She enjoyed a joke but the corners of her mouth hardly twitch, she watched movies but never regaled the funny parts to colleagues, she wasn’t not hugged - hardly ever. The closest she came to happiness was years ago. Right when she was about to give up on happiness all together, the past caught up with her dismantled her life gifted her an exhilarating unfaulted breathe of absolute glee to flourish lavishly into a small eternity of happiness. Then, when the fear of being hurt all over again had passed Kara stepped in, warm and affectionate, feeling guilty, feeling worried that she could lose it all. She envisioned it like 'fire and ice,' or 'push and pull,' but in truth, it is an emotional wave that is invigorating and internally heartwarming.

 

The happiness is infectious spreading around the table like an amusing rumor. Evoking a tingle all over, much like the feeling anxiousness, but instead of worrisome it's warm passing through like a warm ocean wave, washing away a hint of discouragement. As the wave fades the reporter savors the memory of its gentle touch. The feeling is a blissful evocation of time by Lena and Monica’s sides. How cherished those beloved days are when laying about and simply talked, laughed and made silly jokes. Monica slowly opened her eyes veered vision to the pool, it was glimmering, she staggered from the well light table.

 

                                                      

 

“How’d you even manage to find sunstone?” Kara gazed at her rings

 

“I gave Clark a call.” Monica gazed back at Kara.

 

“You know my cousin?!” Kara exclaimed.

 

Monica’s eyes darted down while giving a rebelliously smug smile. “Barely, I helped him out once.”

 

She rose from the table trading her champagne for whiskey. Nearly filling her glass and gulped it down.

 

“With what?”

 

“It’s a long and rather dull story.”

 

“But, a story nonetheless. Do tell.”

 

“Alright, Lex and I spent most of our days in college together in the lab tinkering away at DNA strands and reengineer them. In Hindsight I should've known things would go south fast. He stole my research and calculations to clone Superman’s DNA and his own to create something this world had never seen before. A perfect Kryptonian-human hybrid…”

 

“How?” Kara couldn’t believe it.

 

“I’m not completely sure. He never told me.” Monica shifted her focus back to the bottle of whiskey and poured another shot. “He asked me to go with him to Metropolis. But when we arrived Lex seemed off real jumpy. He wanted to show me something, called it ‘The Fall of Gods’. What I saw that night forever changed my outlook on my dear friend. He took a boy, a mere child, turned him into a weapon to kill Clark. I knew Clark didn’t have to stomach to harm a child. So, I ensured the child's safety and warned Clark.”

 

She stared down at her glass for a moment, her face appeared glum. Kara looked to Lena, there faces said it all. Lex truly wasn’t a bad person in it showed in them. They both cared for him deeply and his actions were not too short of a stab in the back. Monica lifted her head, “Clark gave me some choice words about you before giving me the sunstone.”  

 

Kara bite her inner lip, “What did he say?”

 

                                                               

 

“Nothing I am allowed to repeat.” Monica finished off her whiskey set it down. The black sky before them had a velvet quality like the air had been thickened somehow. Without an upwards glance she knew the sky was star speckled and cloudless. She glanced anyway, admired the constellations above. Lena studied her knowing that starry gaze all too well. A starry night to Monica was better than anything else on Earth. She reached her hand up and touched a single hanging bulb illuminating it then all at once the rest became incandescent. Kara looked up awe-stuck.

 

“Wow.” She gasped.

 

That same starry-eyed looked geared in Kara and Lena direction, a light-hearted grin took Lena breath away.

 

“Why Nova? If.. you don’t mind me asking.” Kara stoked Monica’s every move.

 

“You’ll have to ask Lena. She is the one who gave me the name.”

 

A perfect arch of the brow and an enchanting smirk arose from Lena. “It fits you, ironically.”

 

Monica huffed - she was right. A supernova blast wave had triggered her mutation, many years ago.

 

                                                

 

“We met at the college party.”  She recalled the memory like it was yesterday. “Least to say it was not my scene but Lex..” Lena breathed in, “He made me feel welcome… he was mister popularity back then believe it or not. His best friend had wandered from his reach. He dispatched his misfit gang of friends to find her. I spent the remaining night being charmed by a stoned advanced engineering major dazzled with the idea of space; solar systems, dark matter, nebulas, black holes, comets, planets of burning ice, favoring supernovas most of all. It was romantically illuminating hearing how she described them.”

 

The blonde leaned in listening, she thought back to seeing those glossed over flashes of the two of them in Monica’s rolodex of memories. It must be incredible to remember everything in great detail. Almost daily she could feel Krypton’s memory slipping from her along with her parents. What could she give to remember all of it? - Everything.

 

“Henceforth, Nova,” Monica said.

 

She paced forward, leaned against the gazebo leg reminiscing a bit. A dose of moonlight spilled into the garden, not enough to ignite the fiery of the exotic petals, but enough to navigate between the wooden pathway and beyond. The moonbeams lift the blackness to almost deep blue, the silvery beams so brilliant against such a dark sky. Monica’s ears perked up and turned to face them. In the twilight her skin is honeyed. Kara let her eye roam over her chest that was only covered by a lacey bra and mesh top, to the muscle tone in her arms. As the gaze rises to take in her face that soothes her, she sees her eyes, their hue matching the newly fallen moonlight.

 

Lena noticed Kara shameless gaze toward Nova. “That’s lovely. Supernovas are bewitchingly beautiful.”

 

Monica finished off her whiskey, sat down her glass. “Don’t tell me you’ve been thinking of calling me, Nova.”

 

“I - I’ve thought of it.” Kara barely caught Monica move back to the table. “But, now hearing the reasoning behind it. I’d rather not.”

 

“You wouldn’t be the first to pick up the name. Mr. and Mrs. Rambeau call her Nova as well.” Lena gleamed.

 

Monica reached her hand to the blonde’s ever so lightly rubbed the back of her hand. “What’s my name on your phone?” Kara jolted tension churning at the contact - how was it even possible to feel a single touch everywhere .

 

Her thighs pressing together for some kind of friction. “It’s..” Kara stumbled over her words, cheeks whirls into shades of pink, “It’s Daystar.”

 

Nova stopped rubbing tilted her head in curiosity.

 

“I’ve only seen a handful stars during the daytime, they normally don’t glow because of the sun. But, You… You shine a great deal brighter than any star I've ever seen. And, when you said you were once called that. I thought… it fit you perfectly. You are effortlessly yourself, brave, impossibly compassionate, selfless, breathtaking,” Kara paused, looked directly at Monica mumbled low. “A very rare find.”

 

There's that moment between action and reaction, eternal and fleeting. It's when whatever you did has occurred but the reaction is yet to come. The seed of uncomfortable joy gets wedged inside ready to blossom red upon her cheeks. Kara never saw Monica blush, she was always stoic, in charge and to be honest, annoyingly self-assured. So when she saw that scarlet red in her cheeks she knew had genuinely flattered her. She could hear her heart picking up the longer their eyes were connected. Monica deferred from the gaze first, feeling her face heat up with the slightest grin.

 

Lena thought for a second, agreed, muttered. “A rare daystar.”

 

Kara nodded admiring their expressions.

 

                                

 

Before Monica could properly respond, the crackling of thunder in the distance, pulled her attention to the sky. The boom rolled across the valley, announcing the start of what the brooding cloud layer had promised since dawn. The boughs of the trees swayed in the strengthening gust, surrendering their mid-summer leaves without a fight. Then came the first drops of rain like bullets on the wooden gazebo roof. Monica surged from her chair used her speed to bring Lena back inside bridal style. Kara followed behind her. There wasn’t a single drop of rain on Lena. Kara truly couldn’t gauge Monica’s speed anymore. _“How did she possibly avoid every droplet?”_ The blonde took both of their hands headed toward the bedroom. Lena was dizzy, to say the least seeking a solid surface to sit to collect herself was best. Kara and Lena sat on the bed while Monica moved toward their wall length window and tried peeked through the roaring clouds. Outside is dark, the dense gray cloud blocks out the earlier light, casting in a premature twilight, but inside their home cozy, rather a blend of their styles, and low lighting allowed her to see out fine. On the far hill a jagged bolt of white hot lightning splits the chilly sky, and then it is gone. The thunder is only a second, Monica crossed her arms, the reflection from the mirror revealed her eyes were glowing gemstone blue. Lena’s vision stopped swaying and she turned noticing the reflection.

 

“We had a lovely evening, don’t be sad,” Lena said softly.

 

Lena got her footing, gracefully walked to Monica wrapping her arms around her waist, gingerly put her chin on her shoulder. “There no need for sadness.”

 

“I know.” Monica nearly whispered.

 

_“I don’t want to leave either of you but I have to..”_ She thought her choices weighing on her. _“I have to protect our future at all costs.”_

 

There was a mutter of thunder from the blackened sky as the wind tore leaves from the trees. The rain lashed down, torrential, unforgiving. A thunderstorm was coming. There were growling, ominous dark clouds gathering above, looming over us. There was a sudden downpour and through the rain drenches air came the first long low rumbles of thunder. Kara staggered over, unfolded Monica’s arms held her hand.

 

Her hands fall into hers intertwining. Kara gave her a troubled smile trying to reassure.

 

_“I love the way you smile, so gentle, understated.”_ Monica thought.

 

Then in an instant, Monica pulled her in so close, snuggled into the space between her shoulder and neck. They could feel their body heat combine like their emotions - as if they are painted into the air about them.

 

“I couldn’t be happier.” Lena declared. Those were words she thought she couldn’t ever say again.

 

Kara eased her breathing, “This bond is no longer something that happened to me…it’s…You both are what I want.”

 

“When I meet you that day, Kara, I... I had the feeling that I had known you. Actually, I felt like you knew me.”

 

“What do you mean?”  

 

“I was meant to find you and Lena like we are connected from past lives.” Monica gently ran her lips against Kara’s neck.

 

Lena closed her eyes. She couldn’t bring herself to seek comfort in knowing she had a grand predetermined destiny. It all sounded exactly how she felt for them but they were things in her life she would have rather avoided. Things that still affected her and others she wanted to change. To any human destiny is a hard pill to swallow.

 

Monica turned her head slightly peaked Lena’s cheek, “Your uncharismatically quiet.”

 

“Sorry, I just - I was thinking.”

 

Kara reached forward held Lena’s hips, “All that matters is that we were fated to fall in love.”

 

That, Lena, could find comfort in. “What a beautiful fate that is to have.”

 

The reporter snuggled into Monica's shoulder tightened her hold on the CEO’s hips. Nova relaxes mindlessly releasing her heat generation causing both Lena and Kara to hold her closer using her as their personal toasty heater.

 

Hugs could never be long enough for Lena. It wasn’t often she was held with such love and security all her worries disappeared. She leaned back stole a kiss from Kara. In the embrace, Nova was cocooned better than any butterfly-to-be. Her eyes didn’t stray from the storm, the glimmer of her eyes faded secretly whispered into Kara’s ear.

 

“Ready to make a Luthor scream?”

 

Kara nodded.

 

The CEO felt it first, the absence of their body heat, they both truly moved too fast for the human eye to pick up. She turned head looked around the room, she was alone. Suddenly sticky notes with goofy arrows appeared on the floor leading out of the bedroom. Lena’s wit easily figuring out what was afoot. She was about to be herded into an ambush. Her eyebrows raised in amusement at their attempt of seizing power over tonight’s long-awaited celebration. She followed to arrows all the way down to the training levels of the compound. It smells of hero spirit. Though, there was still no sign of Kara or Monica. _“Where could they be?”_ She looked up and saw a real sight -  Spectrum and Supergirl floating above her.

 

The blonde heroine in her iconic pose, fists on her hips, while Spectrum had her arms crossed high on her chest piercing electrified eyes that struck a shockwave through Lena’s center. It was all for a show - All for her. And damn, she’d been waiting for this day. The day she claimed the two utmost fearsome warriors - no heroes she had ever met as _hers_. There was no way she could let this opportunity slip through her fingers.

 

All of a sudden there was a thickness to the air, sensory meltdown as if Lena needed the stimulation - she buckled under the intense firing of her nerves beating at her alertness.

 

“What’s the matter, brainiac? You look at little checked out sweetie.”

 

Spectrum emitted enthralling waves throughout the room.

 

Supergirl bites down on her lip gave Spectrum a rather heated look. The shockwaves undoubtedly affecting the girl of steel as well. Kara landed on the training mat and made her way to Lena, her cape swishing behind her.

 

Lena looked her up and down, hyper-focusing on her enticing beauty. "Supergirl.." Lena walked towards her fiance completely absorbed her dazzling figure displayed nicely in her super suit.

 

"Darling, try to remain still," Kara spoke with confidence and lust.

 

Kara pulled Lena into a bruising kiss, taking Lena's breath away. When the brunette pulled back for air, Supergirl just moved lower, biting kissing and sucking on the pale skin of her neck.

 

Lena felt heat pooling between her legs. "I can’t stand this." Lena's words were breathy as she lost herself in the feeling of Kara on her neck. "Supergirl, I need saving." Lena struggled to maintain her breathing as Supergirl  continued her assault on her neck. Curse her for being all tight muscled, with ivory skin and a mouth as soft as rose petals. Curse her for having hair as fair as the sun, and eyes as blue as the sky. Curse her for having the grace of a cat and deft, cool hands. Lena bite the inside of her cheek failing to hide her arousal.

 

Spectrum landed soundlessly veered her hands up sending stronger waves to the couple. The CEO’s eyes were glazed over romped with chilling want to seize control. Kara anticipated this very second colliding them to the opulent mats. In the distance, the wrenching sound of metal hitting the floor gave Lena the indication that she was becoming the desert. Monica was undressing making her way to them.

 

“See, Lena, apart of being connected to you is knowing your every desire. And, you have kept something from us. You’ve been bleeding for this very moment for months. You did not, however, take in consideration… we want our Luthor as badly as you want us.” Spectrum sounding wrathful, sinister even. The difference between Monica and Spectrum were immense where Monica was tender, Spectrum was daringly wicked.  

 

Lena focused on Spectrum, _“Damn it a Luthor wouldn’t yield.”_ A cold smirk sprawled across her face following a rather hair-raising villainous laugh, all at once her sense fell back intact.

 

“Instead of indulging my fantasy, you waited for the most opportune moment to strike. ”

 

“Yes. I do take pride in a well thought out plan.” Monica said.

 

                                   

 

Supergirl crawled up Lena’s body on all fours, growling hungrily, still trying to balance overpowering spellbound infatuation and arousal. Just looking at her, sprawled down before her made her want to devour her in all sorts of ways. But she took a breath. _“I can’t be selfish with you.”_

 

She could hear Lena’s heart thumping always, calling to her, begging her to act on her desires but she resisted, leaning down, nuzzling into Lena’s neck, catching her skin between her blunt teeth and sucking, leaving nothing but a bruise in her wake as Lena keened desperately. She hesitated thinking of Monica.

 

“It’s alright, Kara, love, do as you please,” Spectrum said out loud, more to convince herself than Kara. “Lena won’t mind.” She knew she was walking a fine line of control with Lena. She wanted to hold their powers in her hands watch as they worshiped her. The sounds of ripping fabric reminded Monica of Kara’s strength. One by one Kara revealed Lena’s milky skin.

 

She stroked over the mark she’d left behind, the pressure on the tender skin making Lena moan before she switched to the other side of her neck, leaving another two bruises, sucking harder, turning her skin a deep purple, the blood rising easily to the surface. Kara closed her eyes, hearing it singing just beneath the skin, the thought of a fluttered CEO trying to explain away speculation made her so wet, she could barely think straight.

 

Shaking her head, Supergirl moved down, kissing gently over her collarbone, keeping her teeth to herself until she reached the soft skin of Lena’s breasts. Those she definitely had to mark as hers. She nipped around the curve of her breast, the firm flesh bouncing back as soon as she released it, leaving shallow bite marks in her wake before she settled on a spot, sucking her breast into her mouth, cupping it with her hand, squeezing harder as she sucked, leaving it until the last possible moment before she let go, pulling back to admire the raw red mark, moving to leave another three bruises on her before Lena cried out.

 

“Fuck me,” Lena demanded, biting her lip, eyes wide with need.

 

“I will, I promise,” Supergirl said, leaning up to kiss her tenderly, stroking over her hard nipple, neglected while she had been playing with her breasts.

 

“Well, make it quick,” Lena protested, soothed again when Supergirl bowed her head, licking teasingly around her nipple before worrying it with her teeth, not quite enough to leave an imprint. “Better?”

 

_“She really loves marking me up.”_ Lena thought rather tickled.

 

Supergirl laughed into her belly before sinking her teeth into the curve of her waist, leaving white indentations in three overlapping circles, biting as hard as she dared before rubbing at the skin, making it flush pink as the blood returned to skin.

 

Monica sat down near them, keep her electrified eyes glued to their every moment. She was glad, she learned self-control before meeting Supergirl, how she would have loved to absorb energy from someone who could really take it.

 

Supergirl quickly opened Lena legs only nipping playfully at the inside of the CEO’s thighs before she focused on her pleasure, sucking on her finger before slowly pushing it inside her, stroking gently over her g-spot as she lapped at her clit, keeping her touch light and teasing.

 

“Supergirl, please!” Lena cried out, straining to remain still as if she could force a Super to make her come.

 

“My, my, Lena Luthor, begging?,” Supergirl said with a wicked smile, licking her lips. “Surrender to me.”

 

Lena bit her lip again, considering it. “Let me cum and I’ll do anything.”

 

“A bargain? That sounds like real fun. I should even the playing field then..” Spectrum remarked, her eyes shifted back to gray and the waves ceased. The lapsing feelings of intense arousal stopped, Lena realized she was back in control.  Kara looked at Monica then to a very energized Lena. She swallowed hard.

 

“Lena..”

 

Lena reached her hands out to Supergirl. Monica could easily tell it was a trap. Kara timidly moved up to Lena’s reach but was flipped over onto her back.

 

Monica chuckled. “Ooo.” She leaned back on her hands.

 

Lena leaned down pressed her savory lips to Kara’s while her hands explored the soft material of her suit. The Super heaved under her, arching her back up into Lena’s chest. The sweet taste of revenge was on Lena’s lips. Kara could sense the tables had turned in Lena’s favor.

 

Lena folded her skirt back and ran her hands over the amazingly toned thighs and arse in front of her. She licked up her neck, smiling as it went pink and at the moan Kara emitted. She could see how wet Kara was, how ready she was for Lena to fuck her. Lena gashed open her stockings ran her index finger over Kara's soaked folds and Kara bucked into her hand.

 

“Surrender, Supergirl,” Lena said.

Kara couldn’t help but bite her lip. Monica brows tightened a bit there shared arousal beginning to affect her.

 

“I do... not back down.”

 

Lena discarded Kara’s panties, tongue licking properly at her clit as she pushed two fingers inside her, fucking her roughly with them as she sucked gently on Kara’s clit.

 

Her heightened senses gave her an unfair advantage, Lena had once told her with a sly smile. Because like this Kara could hear her own wet sounds of Lena’s fingers moving inside, yes, but she could also hear so much more. The sound of her nails scratching against the mat. The sound of Monica’s heart jackhammering inside her chest and the pulse point on Lena’s neck that Kara always rounded up focused on. The sounds she worked so terribly hard to conceal: the pitch of her breath, the muted ‘oh’s, the sharp inhales, the growing whimpers high in her throat—her biggest tell, always at their loudest just before—

 

Burying her face in Kara’s center, Lena sucked harder at her clit, curling her fingers hard and fast inside her until Kara’s thighs closed around her head, shaking with the effort of not crying out as she came, fingernails mangling into the plush mat. A trail of gentle kisses leads up to her lips, enhancing her sensitivity.

 

“Mmm,” Kara hummed as she came down, the odd aftershock still sparking through her as she nodded down at Lena, who gave her a sly expression of satisfaction. The younger Luthor fingers pump into her, stole the breath from her lungs. Kara cries out, hooking her leg around Lena’s waist. Kara presses close, their bodies flush, her arm working tight and steady and rough between them.

 

“Surrender” Lena warned.

 

Kara can’t answer, hips working to meet every thrust of Lena’s hand. Obscenely wet sounds echo off the walls.

 

“Use your words, Supergirl.” she begins as if Kara isn’t being unraveled to pieces at her fingertips. As if Kara’s not gasping unintelligible words under her breath like she’s praying to Rao. As if Kara’s not clenching around her fingers, wet and needy.

 

“I..I” Kara panted out.

 

Monica leaned forward, watching closely mindless nipping at her own lip.

 

Kara gripped the mat below her, leaving finger indents in the leather with her super strength, which caused Lena to grin. She could feel Kara getting close again, so added a third finger, leaving the Kryptonian feeling completely filled. She brought her thumb down to rub against Kara’s clit and Kara started to buck beneath her, her release was imminent. Abruptly, the friction stopped, Lena looked down at Kara with a devilish grin. Kara realised she was waiting for the words, but didn't grant it. Only when her body whined; whined because she wanted more, because she needed more, did she give in.

 

“Surrender to.. you.”

 

Lena hummed at the taste of victory; she couldn't get enough of it. She brought her hand up to teasingly rub over Kara’s sensitive nipples which caused the Kryptonian to arch her back. “Oh Rao, Lena, ... Lena!” Kara screamed out, her arm flying out, trying to find something, anything to hold onto in order to ride out her orgasm. What she would give to be in their bed.

 

“You must be rather proud of yourself.”

 

“I am actually.” Lena lovingly glanced down at a still trembling Kara.

 

Monica stroked Kara’s hair tenderly, “Gratifying defeat?”

 

“Oh yeah, make her pay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end! It's been a journey, a very lovely one. Thank you all for the love and support.


	16. Missing in Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Spectrul vs. Luthor with a twisted ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've made it! Enjoy!

“I won the wager.” Lena gloated, “Let me formally claim my prize.”

 

_Poison Ivy._

 

That's all Spectrum could remember when she was pushed back onto the training mat. Lena stared down, her gaze rises and falls ogling her prize. Her suit was skin tight, delicate to the touch, flexible, thermogenic all over, incandescent along the lining that marshaled to her luminance star emblem.

 

Spectrum noted Lena’s eyes again. They were the color of the poison ivy which grows rampant in their garden, but Lena herself was an elixir to all her pains.

 

Discreetly Nova covered her whimpering eyes and flushed cheeks with her palm, shield herself from searching looks on Lena’s part. The faintest tell that she was writhing beneath her. Lena paused, still looking at Monica. Her proximity is overwhelming, exhilarating. The familiar pull is there, all Lena’s synapses goating her toward gray-eyed hero, her inner goddess at her most libidinous. Staring at the star emblem on her chest, she bites her own lip, helpless, driven by desire— “ _I want to taste her”._

 

She’s so close, but Lena doesn’t touch her.

 

“I surrender to you, Lena Luthor.” She says utterly tamed.

 

Kara sprung up. _“She’s surrendered?"_

 

There's a joy in her defeat, joy in Nova’s surrender to her, and to know that she can lose herself in a Luthor the way she wants to. She takes her to these dark places, places she didn't know existed inside, and together fill them with blinding light. Oh yes...blazing, blinding light.

 

Abruptly Lena snatched her palm from her face and her mouth swoops down desperately kissing her. Briefly, their teeth clash, then her hot tongue is breaking entrance into her mouth.

 

Desire explodes like the Fourth of July throughout Nova’s body, and she kissing her back, matching her fervor, her hand knotting in her silky hair, pulling it, hard. Lena groans, a low sexy sound in the back of her throat that reverberates through Kara, and her hand moves down Nova’s body to the top of her thigh, her fingers digging into mesh material. Unable to pierce it, she grumbles.

 

“Off. Now.”

 

Spectrum chuckled, obey immediately, then her whole body seemed to be shaking - an outright blurry. She vibrated her body phasing through her suit. She was bare besides knickers. Monica braced herself gripping the mat, knowing full well that Lena was about to seduce her. Even before she touched her skin she felt her hands and her lungs expanded with briny air. Her voice had the lilt she knew so well - her words soft with the smile that already played on her face. With a carefully placed kiss came waves of electric tingles, the desire to play.

 

Seduction was what Lena did best, moving into Nova's personal space with just the right look of heat in her eyes. She didn't just look at her, she looked into her as if she knew her desires. With the kiss came the smooth touch of her body, poised, just the right blend of relaxation and tension.

 

The look in Nova's eyes says she is afraid of what is to happen next, particularly the emboldened Luthor above her. She lies completely petrified under Lena’s command, her lips quivering while Lena’s hands corner both her sides. Her breathing hastens, the intense rhythm of her heartbeat undergoes an irregular count, hammering quicker than the lightning bolt as her hand slithers down her body, searching smoothly for warmth. Lena settled between Spectrum’s legs, slightly lifting one of her knees so she could start kissing along the inside of her thigh. She would nibble, suck, and lick on the soft brown skin, thrilled to still be able to leave marks on her. Kara felt hot all over watching, an inpatient needs throbbing at her center, all but burning beneath her skin. The sight of her loves almost undid her.

 

“You’re soaked, Spectrum.” Lena breathed.

 

Monica arched her back ever so slightly causing Lena to gaze to wander up to her. Without wasting any more time, Lena brought two slender fingers to her entrance. She pushed in. Monica whimpered. She could feel her moisture increasing, coating Lena’s hands as her fingers slowly pushed in, retreated, and then pushed in again. The hero was a whimpering mess, cheeks red, hair disheveled, chest rising and falling in quick succession. Lena bit her lip. She sped up her fingers’ motions.

 

Kara couldn’t help but notice a clutched fist beginning to glow. Dainty sparks fluttered off of Spectrum’s hand thoughtfully Kara reach out for her without hesitation grabbed her hand feeling the smallest prick. Shortly the glowing died down. A sense of relief went over the girl of steel. _“I’ve got you.”_ Spectrum clenched down on her hand while she cried out her fiance's name.

 

Lena extended kisses up the length of Monica’s body, sucking on different spots of soft, flushed skin, marking her hero up further. Once Monica’s moans grew impatient and the rolling of her hips became desperate, Lena detached her mouth from her torso motioned Supergirl over.

 

“Supergirl keep Spectrum’s mouth busy.”

 

Kara skillfully straddled Monica’s head hovering only inches above her lips held her skirt up in her teeth. Lena brought her thumb to Monica’s swollen clit, pressing against it. She felt Monica’s rhythm falter and her walls clench as her lover fell apart, beautifully unraveling before her eyes. _“Kara..”_ Monica thought.

 

Kara took in each detail, wanting to commit the sight to memory smoothly lowering herself to Spectrum hot wet mouth. She traced her lips closer and closer to where Kara needed her most but not relenting, prolonging her teasing for as long as possible. Kara’s hips began to gently rut around in an attempt to gain friction. Monica lifted brought her mouth to hover directly over her clit without actually touching, her breath hitting wet skin causing a shiver to run through the blonde.

 

Supergirl glanced down only able to see stormy eyes piercing back at her. The look in her eyes wasn't of someone that had just surrendered all control over. It was one of a _champion._  Spectrum finally allowed her tongue to slide through Supergirl’s dripping folds, vibrating her tongue.

 

“Fuck..” She hissed.

 

Kara wasn’t usually one to curse, but the way Monica’s tongue flicked at her throbbing clit, applying the most delicious amount of pressure, left her with no other words. Her hips bucked involuntarily.

 

“Fuck… yes, right there.. Don’t stop!” She moaned the sounds tearing through the silence of the compound. Kara’s head flung back, her luscious hair pouring down her mid-back, her eyes tightly shut as she felt the other women’s warm tongue enter her, flicking up to rub against her pulsing walls. Her hands sunk down to Monica’s velvety hair tangling gripping as lightly as possible minding her strength. Monica kept her focus on Kara’s heaving chest, searching for those crystal sea blue eyes.  They were both trembling over the edge. Lena glanced up, her heart hammers as her body sings, thoroughly soaked below.

 

Lena's fingers tease and part Nova’s lips making her arousal grow exponentially. The brunette rubs her clit lightly just once earning a loud moan from her before going back to her puffy lips, a wide grin appears on her face when she hears Kara’s wailing. Kara’s voice hitched, crying out in ecstasy, going went limp momentary. Lucky, Monica’s steady hands kept her from tipping over. Their eyes met, drawn to one another, gray tussling with blue clashing endlessly. Both gazed into each other's eyes longingly, Kara moved down the length of Monica body, straddling her stomach, leaned down tasting herself on her fiance's lips. Monica whimpered into Kara’s mouth as they kissed vigorously.

 

The next few hours went by slowly but sure enough, it ended the same as most night each of them lying side by side painting trying to catch their breath wondering who could be brave enough to move first - Kara. She gently picked up an exhausted CEO off the floor Monica soon gathering herself up and followed along side back into their condo.

 

“Why’d you give in?” Kara whispered to Monica.

 

“That’s what she wanted.” Monica looked over at a sleeping Lena. “She is a Luthor whether she likes it or not.”

 

Kara didn’t want to believe that. She honestly couldn’t. Lena wasn’t in any way like Lillian or Lex. Luthor is just a name after all not a way of life and yet it was to Monica.

 

Unknowingly Monica had spun Kara into deep thought into the matter. In a daze she hardly noticed Monica taking Lena from her arms and placing her on their shared bed. She put up her super suit beside Monica’s and fell into a deep slumber with Monica’s words still on her mind and what it truly meant to be a Luthor.

 

====

 

Midnight falls like a rich velvet blanket of black, swallowing up the day, draining the colors to gray and then to nothing at all. Monica peered down at her shut-eyed beauties borderline unwilling to leave them. This must be done she kept repeating over and over in her head. She looked over at the time - Midnight. Midnight was afoot, dragging Monica into the night she had been dreading for days. Now all she could do hope this night wouldn’t drastically change her future. She gathered only the essential and left behind two crisp envelopes.

 

====

 

The world is as silent as if it ended in the night. The sun is still resolutely below the horizon and the streets are as dark as some old-school black and white movie. As Lena bat her eyes she feels the heady pull of her dreams, beckoning her back to play. Like a little kid at the swings who's been told it's home-time, she turns begrudgingly to the light switch and flicks it, immediately the room is bathed in that unnatural electric glow. Kara was still fast asleep but shortly found herself rubbing at her eyes focusing on Lena. Her eyes were searching the bed for grey-eyed love. She wasn’t there. Could it be possible this was all a dream? Those lovely months of complete bliss with Monica and Lena not real. No, can’t be a dream because there was Lena with a confused look in her eyes almost frantic. She listened in on the city.

 

“No.. No, No, No..” Kara sprung from the bed headed straight to the living room and turned on the television.

 

**_“Breaking News! Lex Luthor has escaped from Metropolis Maximum Security Prison. The manhunt is on!”_ **

 

Heartbeats echoed in her ears like a firing squad. A grim reminder of Lena’s presence in the room. It beat so loudly that it seemed to want to escape her chest, to flee the oncoming event unfolding in front of her. But there was to be no relief, _none._

                                               

===

                         


	17. Blackwave: Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blind Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Guys and Gals! I wanted to give my original fan the opportunity to continue this thrilling story. I posted before as a separate book so some of you already caught up. Those of you that aren't comments may end up with spoilers don't mind others excitement. And, those of you that are caught up congrats! The narrative will continue here.

_“A manhunt is under in Metropolis after inmate Lex Luthor, escaped maximum security prison averting several corrections officers, authorities said inmate Lex Luthor, 27, was reportedly in his cell when a bright light disrupted video feed and the inmate appeared to walk through cell bars and escape. In a press conference, Metropolis County Sheriff said the prisoner got out with the assist of some sorts. Local hero, Superman…”_

 

Lena felt lines being drawn in the sand. Kara couldn't keep her eyes and ears off of the news.

 

**_How could she? She promised?!_ **

 

There was a lumping growing in the back of her throat as the news hammered the details of the escape. Kara could feel herself becoming disoriented in thought. Her pulse picked up as if she was running a hundred miles per hour. She clutched her chest as the details of her cousins completed corporation sunk in further. For the first time, she felt dizzy she turned her back on the television with a sickening expression on her face.

 

                                           

 

**_What am I supposed to do?_ **

 

Lena could read the discomfort on Kara’s face her nimble feet stepping closer to Kara. Her hands rub both sides of her shoulders. “It was Monica. I can't figure out why she would do this?”

 

Lies, that's something Kara didn't want between her and Lena. “She spoke to your mother, cut a deal to end Cadmus.”

 

Also instantaneously Lena's hands moved away from Kara. “Why on Earth would she do that?”

 

"She said… She had her own reasons to see your brother." Kara answered. She couldn't help but feel guilty for letting the subject go to easily. Their bond of blinded trust had gotten the best of her.

 

Lena paced around. Kara could sense the wheels in her head working out things. “Me, that's the only reason that makes sense, she is doing this because of me.”

 

Jarvis monotone voice always came at the bad time. “Pardon me, Ms. Luthor and Ms. Danvers; we have an incoming flying object in two minutes. Should I alert the team?”

 

Kara knew that the question was meant to her but he addressed them both. Lena was swift to respond, “Yes Jarvis.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Jarvis responded.

 

The first to respond to the alarm was Kid Flash, he phased through the front door uncaring of formalities. He first checked the perimeter then appeared beside Lena.

 

“We have boggy about to touchdown in 60 seconds. Lena I’ll escort you someplace safe.”

 

“Wally, I can handle myself,” Lena said, arms crossed.

 

Kara briefly caught Kid Flash wisps her elsewhere to a secure room below the compound.

 

“I'm sorry. This is for your own safety.” Kid Flash said.

 

A tremor traveled through the architecture. Kid Flash turned his head away from angered Lena Luthor, his hand flew to his ear, “Yeah, I felt that. Where’s Monica? She should be here.”

 

“She’s gone,” Lena said huffing.

 

Kid Flash snapped his head back in her direction, a frustrated look in his eyes, “What do you mean she is gone?”

 

Lena looked around the safe room. It was a perfect magazine cover. The couch was cream with a fine green silk embroidering around the trim so delicate. Lena knew it took hundreds of hours to sew something that exquisite. The white curtains are linen, the white untouched by hands and devoid of dust. A careless look to the right shows her the relatively hidden weapons. There is no kitchen, no bookshelf, no dining table, and only the chairs arranged around the bespoke fireplace which leaps with an electric flame. The framed photographs on the walls were black and white, not casual family snaps, but looked professional. Nothing would've looked out of place in a spread of Hello. The floor was a highly polished wood, dark and free of either dust or clutter. What was indeed out of place was the gigantic television mounted above the fireplace. Lena snatched the remote from the coffee table and turned on the news.

 

Kid Flash slowly removed his mask as the severity of what was happening outside of the compound’s walls seeped in.

==========

                                                      

 

“Ms. Danvers, please seek refuge.”

 

“Identify the object,” Kara said.

 

“Facial recognition is scanning,” Jarvis announced as the rest of the Nextwave team made their presence known. Some outside surrounding the compound others inside positioned at entrances. Kara couldn’t wait; an all-out unwarranted fight is never a safe idea. She walked out on the balcony focused her sight on the obvious flying body.

 

**_Kal-El!_ **

 

Kara walked back inside, “Jarvis, tell Nextwave to stand down.”

 

“Yes, Ms. Danvers.”

 

KidFlash received the order first. “The alarm is over. You can head back upstairs now, Lena.”

 

Superman landed heavy footed onto the balcony, staring straight at Kara. His hair disheveled with a natural curl in front his clouded eyes. There was apparent distressed facial expression painted on his face. He let himself inside of the apartment, Kara followed uncomfortable, “Clark.”

 

“Where is she, Kara?”

 

“I.. I don’t know,” Kara said, unable to look into his eyes.

 

She knew what side Clark would be on, his own. Lex has escaped and her family, her own blood is here for information she can’t give. She doesn’t know to give. Kara felt useless because in truth if she had known where Monica was, she wouldn’t have told him. His gaze moved around the room. It was clear he was using his x-ray vision to scan the apartment for Monica, or even Lex, himself.

 

“You don’t trust me now?”

 

“It’s not... You know it’s not that Kara. I have to check all of my bases.” Clark replied. “Monica and Lex have a lot of history.”

 

Kara shifted her normally tough stance. “I know.”

 

Wally escorted Lena back up to the condo, graciously apologizing for his overprotective actions. She kindly accepted. Lena walked back into her shared condo. She could hear sounds coming from the bedroom. Quietly, she walked closer to the bedroom.

 

“Monica, she’s a good person. I’ve known that for years. She was the sole one that could really breakthrough to Lex. She even called me out on my lies from time to time. It bothered me but she was right.” Clarke said. “When she came to me for the sunstone I was stunned but she was adamant in her love for you.”

 

“She does love me, Clark,” Kara said, stepping closer to Clark. “And, I love her.”

 

He learned he couldn’t get his emotions involved. He needed to remain objective on the hunt of Lex. “Will you notify me when you’re in contact with Monica?”

 

**_No._ **

 

"Yes, of course," Kara said. "She is trying to do the right thing."

 

“You may be right, Kara, but freeing a prisoner, especially Lex Luthor, is never a good idea.” Clark said, “He is dangerous, just like all the rest of the Luthor’s.” He took his exit.

 

                                                                                    

 

Kara felt a lump growing in the back of her throat. **_How can he just judge them like that? That’s not heroic._** She had to face from this moment forward they would be on the same side. If it came down to it, she would defend Monica and Lena with all she had. She calmed her mind, listening for Lena. She walked into the living room to see, Lena standing with her arms holding herself. Lost in the words she had overheard. “Kara...”

 

“Clark... He didn’t mean what he said.”

 

“Yes, he did.” She said. For all her casualness she’s paper thin underneath. She’d never lash out, only make a self-deprecating joke, but Kara could see the hurt in her eyes the other’s don’t. It’s a good thing too, a bleeding heart gets a young Luthor nowhere in this town.

 

Suddenly all Kara sees is Lena, literally. Everything else falls away. She no longer could hear cars speeding down the street. She can’t notice the cold breeze in the room or even the buzzing of her phone. Every natural body movement is on hold and so she must force some that mimic what she should be doing: hugging her, kissing her, loving her.

 

Instinctively, the blonde hero wrapped her arms around Lena, her insecurities melting away. “He hates me.”

 

“He just doesn’t know you, Lena. No one could hate you.” Kara said.

 

                                                                  

 

There were tears in Lena’s eyes. She sobbed into her chest unceasingly, hands clutching at her cardigan. She held her in silence, rocking her slowly as her tears soaked her chest. A tiny lapse let her pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears. The pain must have come in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths, before hurling her back into the outstretched arms of her grief. Kara picked her up off her feet and headed back into the bedroom. Tears were still streaming down her cheek as she was lied down on their bed.

 

“I’m going to take this off okay?”

 

Lena nodded.

 

Tenderly Kara took off each item of clothing that clung to her skin. And, she could breathe again. It was clear there were more to these tears than blind words on Clark’s part. Kara gently reminded Lena of her love. She poured cups into her unwilling to rest until Lena had fallen back into her grace.

 

_“Lena deserves to be worshiped,” Monica said flirtatiously._

 

Monica’s tender voice spoke to her as a reminder for the heroine of Lena’s need for affection. Kara had always wondered what the Luthor’s did to her to make her crave: reassurance, love, affection, attention, and touch.

 

By noon, the pair was closer than ever. Lena clings to Kara’s bare body unable to let her go. There was no want on Kara’s part to leave anyways. This had been the second time, third for Lena, that Monica had left them in her rearview mirror. Unleashing a world wind of problems, a shit storm, Kara knew she would have to face. Lena didn’t even want to imagine what people were saying about her and her family. None of it was good. She buried further into Kara’s light. Weathering this wave would strip her of all the progress she had made since moving to National City. The mere thought of walking into L Corp seemed impossibly painful. Everything was on the line; reputation, family, love, future, safety and, sense of peace.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I could feel Monica’s fear of telling you the truth and it made me afraid too,” Kara replied, chin above her lover’s head. “I should’ve told you.”

 

“I understand why you didn’t. And, I understand why she was afraid. She knew I would talk her out of it. We’d try to come up with a plan together and doing so would put us all in danger.” Lena agreed. “She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if that happened. She has lost too much already.”

 

“I read once in her file. When she was lost in space, they didn’t even try to rescue her. How could a human even survive out there?” Kara asked.

 

“When we were in college, she was working on a lifetime sustainable spacesuit. It was her showcase for NASA,” Lena mentioned.

 

“Did it work?” Kara asked.

 

“I suspect so. That’s the only rational explanation for how she could live in space for a series of time,” Lena said.

 

“I couldn’t imagine losing her,” Kara said.

 

                                                                

 

Lena sat up, “We might if she gets caught with Lex.”

 

All at once, they knew actually what they to be doing. **_We must protect her._**

 

 

 


	18. Haunted Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past comes to haunt Lex Luthor for one final fight.

_**Smack!**_  
  
Mahogany wine-colored gloves slap against the table in frustration. Matt removed his helmet placed it beside his pair of gloves. The team gathered in the tactical room around the table taking their seats.  

                                                                

"Where the hell is Monica?" Matt said, low-toned, "She should've been out there with us."  
  
"It's unlike her," Adam said.  
  
Brunnhilde cracked her knuckles, "Agreed."  
  
"She is never one to shy away from a fight. I don't understand," Eros said, "The safety of our home was under threat."  
  
"I'm sure there is an explanation," Brunnhilde said, kicking her feet up.  
  
"How are you unfazed by this?" Matt said.  
  
"Monica doesn't do things without reason," Brunnhilde said, leaning back further in her chair.  
  
Adam took a deep breath then clipped off this cap. "She's right."  
  
Maya tilted her head to the side, picking up on Wally strange behavior. He was normally fidgety and boisterous during team meetings. She chucked it up to youth but now it had become his tell.  
  
"You know something, Kid... Flash," Maya said.  
  
Bold jaws tightened, Wally shifted his glance. "Monica... She's gone."  
  
 _ **Smack!**_

 

                               

 

Adam slammed his hands down on Wally's shoulders causing him to jump. "Speak kid."  
  
Wally gulped, all eyes were on him, "Monica broke Lex Luthor out of prison. I think she is on the run with him."  
  
A deathly mischievous grin came across Maya's face. "That bitch, she cut us out on all of the fun."  
  
"This isn't a game, Echo. If she is caught with him.."  
  
"She can handle herself," Wally shouted, "Our priority now is too insecure the safety of her family and loved ones."  
  
The room fell silent seeing the shift in leadership. Matt grabbed his helmet and puttied away his protective gear. The rest of the team followed. Eventually, there was no one left but Wally glaring at Monica's seat. Wally lost himself in thoughts of her.  
  
 **So though you are gone, your aura remains, beautiful and strong, making the pain all the worse, keeping the feelings so raw. In time I'll learn new skills to cope with your absence, I always do, and I am a survivor. Passing time can dull many things, allow the brain to redirect, reinvest energy elsewhere. The team needs me now, the way it needed you. If you call, I'd come running. But, for now, our paths diverge and every step is heavy without you.**

_==============_

_**Twenty Hours Earlier.....** _ _  
_

                                          

_An intense light wakes Lex Luthor just before the day shift is due to start on day 501 of his time in the Metropolis Maximum Security Prison. He scrubs a hand over his face, trying to remember what his latest nightmare had been about, before deciding he'd rather not recall it. He's struggling to get his prosthetic fitted in place when his door reverberates as if it's been hit by a mighty blow. He's startled and wondering what on Earth is going on, when the door buckles inwards, then drops to the floor, and he finds himself staring in absolute disbelief at the figure standing in the doorway, moving into his cell._   
  
_Dark, empty, cold, the room stood silently at the end of the corridor, the only one in the whole wing. The fluorescent lights flickered as the walls screamed out in pain, the lifeless furniture nailed to the floor forced in at corners of the cells, demented whispers were heard from the vents connecting to other cells leaking their secrets. He carelessly dragged his feet across the floor, the baggy t-shirt pierced with holes, stained with blood hung from his scrawny figure._   
  
_This light illuminated the horrors kept locked away. In a cell like this artificial lights were Lex's only source of sight he could only tell it was daylight by the slim shaft of light that penetrates the air vent on top._

_"Who are you?" Lex yelled, "What do you want from me?!"_   
  
_To see real light for the first time in over a year made his sight wavered for a few moments. He could tell someone was there that it was a presence of something very much real. He hoped it was real - please let it be real - he moved his hand to hide his eyes from the light._   
  
_"Look at me!"_   
  
_Lex felt a cold sweat drip down his back staining the already filthy undershirt. He slowly removed his hand veered his eyesight to the light. "However I have wronged you... I am."_   
  
_The light ceased and the silhouette of a woman adjusts his eyes. For a second, he knew he had broken his psyche until the back of his head smack against the cement wall disorientating him. This has to be real._   
_  
_ _"What were you going to say? You're sorry?" She yelled into his face._

                                          

_Lex's brain felt foggy, but he knew that face. "Monica?"_   
  
_She smirked sinfully as she released her grip on his narrow neck. He slammed down to his knees gasping for air. "You're... You're dead. This can't be real."_   
  
_"Oh, I'm real alright. Hello, old friend." Monica said as she crouched down to look him eye to eye._   
  
_"Is it really you Monica?" Lex said raised his hand to touch her face instantly smacked away._   
  
_"We don't have time for that shit. Let's go."_   
  
_"Where?!"_   
  
_"The fuck out of here," Monica said as she stood back up headed to the gaping opening in his cell._   
  
_Lex hopped to his feet. "You have a plan?"_   
  
_"Hold on to me," Monica command._   
  
_He did as he was told. First, snuck out of the corridor toward the cement wall on the other side of that wall was the gateway to Lex's freedom. Why aren't any alarms sounding?!_   
  
_The oddest sensation of his natural born life went by so quickly he immediately vomited all over the grass. Glass?! Just like that, he was free. Monica snatched him up by her rugged clothing flee straight up into the sky._   
  
_"What the fuck?!" Lex yelled._   
  
_Monica whipped them around heading to the fastest hideout she could think of where it all began an abandoned Cadmus Lab in Smallville. Their footsteps echoed on the linoleum floor, which was once aesthetically pleasing. The stillness of the lab sent shivers down their spines. There is water dripping from the roof, rhythmically, generating a melancholic melody. The door hinges are all rusted and the glass windows are all shattered, shattered like their friendship after all these years. Once, Lex got his bearings on what just happened before imprisoned now free literally in one of his failures._   
  
_"Can we take a break?" Lex asked._   
  
_Monica removed a tarp and threw a bag at his chest, "No."_   
  
_"How are you alive? How did you get me out of there? Where'd you get that outfit?"_   
  
_Monica didn't in the slightest answer him simple glances at his face enraged her to the point of wanting to conflict serious damage to him. Lex looked inside of the bag seeing what an escaped prisoner would need; change of clothes, shavers, shoes, sunglasses, hygiene products, fake identification, and fencing gear?_   
  
_Lex's heart dropped as he stared at the gear, "I remember teaching you to fence. I never thought you would learn so quickly. You pick it up like it was nothing. When I took you to meet my family I thought showing off my skills to my father with a real opponent would make him.. I don't know.."_   
  
_"You do know, Lex." Monica fired back, "You thought it would make him proud of you."_   
  
_"Yes, but instead you won the first two rounds. The look of utter excitement on his face was one I hadn't seen in years but, that face it wasn't geared toward me it was to you." Lex said._   
  
_Monica dashed out her foil cut the air around it, "I always thought in that moment is when our competition started."_   
  
_"I believe so too." Lex said, "I never cared to win with you though Monica."_   
  
_"That is because I was never a threat," Monica said bluntly, "I intend to change that."_   
  
_"We are friends... You just broke me out a prison... Now you want to become my enemy?" Lex exclaimed._   
  
_"That's always been your problem, Lex, you think in extremes," Monica said as she pulled the mask over her face._   
  
_Lex eyes widened, "Wouldn't you after you seen what people are capable of?"_   
  
_"Arm yourself, Lex," Monica said._   
  
_Lex looked at his friend. He knew this was he atone for a sin he had committed out of anger. A sin that still burns under his skin at night, a sin that even he knows he shouldn't have ever committed in life. The attack on his baby sister he ordered that he never tried to stop with each update that his plans were foiled by Supergirl a weight was lifted off of his heart knowing he wouldn't be the reason for her demise. Monica the women he called a friend the same women that fell head over heels for his sister was standing her numb to him unwillingly to see him for anything other than a monster is challenging him to a game he knew he couldn't win. A game that would end as it did the last time they fenced together._   
_  
_ _Lex opened the gear and placed the mask over his head. He could feel this would happen quickly; no need for the gloves. He took the foil out and nodded to her, "On the ready?"_

                                                             

 


	19. Letters to my Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of Lex Luthor escape has hit Catco meanwhile Kara and Lena learn of Monica's intentions of leaving.

****

**Back at Catco...**

 

The elevator up to her office for once was empty, no one to bump shoulder with or endure awkward silences. Kara stood there in her thoughts one thing she didn't need to be left alone with. The bing from the elevator reminds her of her surrounds. She stepped out of the elevator the shiny pink jaguar normally gave her a slight smile but not today. Kara continued to her office to put her belongs down. It was dark inside. The darkness didn't frighten her one bit. It gave her a few seconds for her own thoughts.

 

_**Monica... I miss you... I already lost without you.** _

 

The lights were turned on and she lowered her belongs to her desk. Once, she sat down and opened her email there were several emails about a meeting with the reporters. Kara checked her watch, _**3 minutes late.** _ Quickly she made it across the office without using her super speed. The meeting was already full with all the reporters as she crept in everyone pretty much saw her.

 

"Ponytail." Snapper Carr snarled.

 

"Good morning," Kara said while she fidgeted with her glasses.

 

"Kara, over here," James waved her over to him as he smiled at her.

 

Kara weakly smiled then joined his side, "Hi. Why the urgent meeting?" she whispered.

 

James looked at her and was about to say something but Snapper beat him to the punch.

 

                             

 

"Your girlfriend's brother broke out and that is news, ponytail," Snapper snarled at her.

 

Kara opened her mouth blankly to respond but nothing came out. She nervous rubbed her engagement ring with her thumb under the table.

 

"Snapper, cool it, it's not like Ms. Luther had anything to do with it," James snapped back. He glanced at Kara and seen her ring. And gave her a raised eyebrow.

 

The reporter tried not to notice his glance and kept her eyes forward while Snapper neared the center of the room. Snapper snapped down a Daily Planet newspaper onto the table, "Lex Luthor has escaped for all those living under a rock. Daily Planet has the lead on this one. That means we are chasing their tail. I don't know about you all but I don't enjoy doing that. So! We need to get ahead of this. We are sending a team to Metropolis to gather information on the story." Snapper yelled out.

 

"I guess, I have some contacts there still, might be of some use," James said as he sat back in his seat deep in thought.

 

"Alright. I'll be selecting a handful of you to company James to Metropolis." Snapper said. He peered his sight out into the room of hungry reporters. A story like this could make or break a career. Snapper raised a finger and pointed out three well-published reporters, Kara not included.

 

"As for the rest of you, anything that happens in this city that even smells like Lex Luthor. I want to be informed. Kara get a quote from L Corp." Snapper said coldly. He moved his glasses from his oily head to his nose. "Why are you all still here?"

 

Kara looked over at James then followed his lead out of the conference room. She looked at her to make sure no one was within earshot of them. "Clark came to see me this morning."

 

James turned to look at her and nodded. "I would guess he would, and congrats," he said as he eyed her ring.

 

She looked down at her ring and winced then hide her hand behind her back, "Thank you."

 

"It might be wise to do that for a few weeks, I don't think she had anything to do with this, but Snapper won't be as kind," he said

 

"I don't care about Snapper Carr. I have plenty of other things on my mind." Kara admitted.

 

"I know and I'm here for you if you need someone to talk too, well after I get back that is," he said with a kind smile at her. "Friends, right," he said

 

"Superfriends," Kara smiled.

 

"Yes, indeed!" he said and patted her arm. "Ok, I have to gather my contact list and get ready for a flight, so call me if you need to talk," he said before he turned and walked into his office.

 

"Actually, I might have a favor to ask." Kara said, "If it's too much I understand."

 

James stopped and looked at her. "I always have time for you Kara, you know that," he said to her

 

                      

 

Kara walked him over to his office. It still felt odd to call Ms. Grant's office James's but months of dwelling on that fact won't ever make it right. She took at her normal spot in front of the desk, "Clark... thinks... well... He assumes.." Kara started.

 

"Monica has something to do with Lex's escape." James finished for her.

 

"How did you know?" Kara answered.

 

"Oh Monica and Lex... they go way back." he said, "It makes sense Clark would jump to that conclusion."

 

Kara breathing hitched, "Clark shouldn't just jump to conclusions. Monica's friendship to Lex has long been over."

 

"Yeah, you're right," James nodded, "What's the favor?"

 

Kara shifted her weight, "Lena doesn't need the added pressure of Clark breathing down her neck. The media is already painting them as some kind of brother-sister crime duo."

 

James nodded slowly, "I'll try to keep Clark at bay."

 

"Thank you," Kara said then headed out of his office.

 

"If it is true, Kara. Nothing I say will stop Clark," James declared.

 

The blond turned back for a moment then headed back to her office. She sat back in her office chair. Every breath she took felt like it was suffocating her. **_Lena_.** Quickly, Kara grabbed her phone out of her purse and texted her fiance.

 

**(Kara: How's your day going?)**

 

**(Lena: I've had better days.)**

 

**(Kara: I miss you. I want to kiss you.)**

 

**(Lena: That would be lovely.)**

 

**(Kara: I'm on my way.)**

 

She didn't know why she did this but Kara found herself scrolling through her contacts. _Daystar_. A knot grew in her stomach once she saw the name. A small sigh of anxiety leaped from her mouth and an impulse-driven thought led her to compose a text. Kara stopped herself put her phone down on her desk staring at the screen. With arms folded tightly across her broad chest, she tapped her foot furiously and all the while stared at the screen. Kara reminded herself who was then grabbed her phone.

 

**(Kara: Are you okay? Where are you? We miss you.)**

 

There was no immediate response. Kara got up from her desk and collect her things. **_She's on the run... She wouldn't respond. What was I_ _thinking_ _?!_** She slung her purse over her shoulder then turned off the lights. Kara made her way to the elevator and successfully avoided Snapper Carr. As she reached for the elevator button her phone buzzed. Kara jumped nearly dropped her purse, nervously she searched for her phone.

 

**(Daystar: I miss you too, girl of steel. Everything is alright. Don't come looking for me, it's all in the letter.)**

 

 _ **What letter?!** _ Kara urgently rammed the elevator button, mind swirling, impatiently clicked her heels while she waited for the doors to open. Within twenty minutes, she walked into Lena's office. The first thing Kara noticed was the bags in Lena's eyes as if she had been crying. Lena looked up from her laptop then rose to meet Kara halfway. The closer Lena got it became evident the redness on her face confirmed her initial thought.

 

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

 

                                              

 

"I... I need..." Lena mumbled out. The vulnerability was something Lena struggled with for years. She couldn't be that way with her loving fiance.

 

Kara swooped in gave her a tender hug that allowed Lena to compose herself. Lena involuntarily shook for a few seconds then her nerves calmed and the shocking stopped. Kara leaned back touched her rosy cheeks.

 

"We have to go home now," Kara said.

 

"What going on Kara?" Lena asked.

 

Kara guided them to Lena's leather couch. They sat together, "Monica contacted me. I think in this morning's hazy shock we missed something."

 

"She contacted you? How?" Lena asked.

 

"It was around the time I texted to check on you. I also texted Monica. It took a minute, but she texted me back saying everything was okay." Kara explained.

 

"If she texted you... that means we can track her. We can find them." Lena said.

 

"She..." Kara looked down then adjusted her glasses, "She asked me not to look for her. She said it was all in some letter."

 

Lena searched Kara's blue eyes then rose from the couch with a purpose in her stride. She grabbed her coat and purse, "Let's go then.."

 

=====

 

                                                   

 

"I can't believe we missed a whole letter," Kara huffed in frustration.

 

"I can't believe she texted you. Isn't it the first thing you do on the run is fry your sim card?" Lena asked, hands flaring.

 

"No clue, never been on the run before... seen it on TV before." Kara half smiled and held onto Lena's hand.

 

"Well, I'm sure that Hollywood has a great clue as to what they are doing," Lena grinned at Kara.

 

They both reached into their purses for the key to their home. Kara looked over at Lena's concentrated face then decided it was best to allow her to have this one. Lena found the key after a few more seconds of searching. She unlocked the wooden slab of a door and walked in. Kara's view had clear shot to Lena's backside. She abstained from staring at her and closed the door behind them. Lena's eyes were already swirling the apartment for the letter. A warm hand placed on her shoulder reminded her of Kara's presence.

 

"So, where do you think they are?" Lena asked as she looked around. "Sorry Kara, my mind is everywhere at once here."

 

"It's alright. I'll take a look," Kara said calmly.

 

"Ah yes, those magic eyes of yours...." Lena smirked and thought about those eyes and a blush crept a crossed her cheeks.

 

She ungracefully removed her glasses. It had tended to scare her to remove her glasses in front of people only Monica would remove them from her face with ease. She focused her eyes looked around the condo. "There's... two letters," Kara said, astonished.

 

Lena watched Kara with a huge grin on her face. "Magic eyes," she said next to Kara and kissed her cheek. "Let's see what she has to say, shall we?"

 

The blond let out a dismayed breath and took a nervous step forward. Crisp white envelopes sat on both bedside tables. Kara looked down at the envelope she knew was hers. Her heart skipped a beat once she noticed the writing. _**My name... My actual name**_. Kara lifted up the envelope stared at it stunned by the Kryptonian writing before her. She never knew Monica could even read her language let alone write it.

 

Lena neared her own letter at the opposite side of the bed. _**Mon Amour**_. Her hand went to her mouth, and she sunk into the bed. Lena knew those two words amazingly well. Shaky fingers ripped open the envelope. She turned back to see Kara hadn't opened hers quite yet. Muscle memory caused her to pulled the letter right out but her heart wasn't ready. She could only imagine it numbered all the reasons Monica left her once again.

 

_Dear Lena,_

_You aren't ready to hear the words I need to say._ _I_ _full_ _heartedly_ _understand._ _I_ _'ve spent countless days writing and rewriting this same letter._ _I_ _'ve decided not to_ _be selfish_ _instead give you hope for a brighter future. A future you have dreamed of since becoming a Luthor at the impressionable age of five. A future_ _that_ _you_ _thought_ _wasn't possible until Kara and I came into your life. In this envelope is a key you_ _know_ _to where it belongs. And, Lena I'll be home soon rely on Kara's light._

 _Yours_ Truly,

_Nova_

 

The brunette couldn't quite believe what she had read. She could hear Monica's voice strongly in the letter. It was so much like her to think of her first over herself. Monica was noble that way toward others. Lena felt a single tear stream down her face but she read it over.

 

Kara delicately opened her envelope. She unfolded the sheet of paper to her surprise it was in English. She smiled at how Monica could easily pull her in.

 

_Dearest Kara,_

_You have every right to be angry with me._ _I_ _hope one day you can find it in that loving heart to forgive me._ _I_ _have lived a life that leads me to fall in love with two marvelous women._ _I_ _wish then I_ _knew_ _what my life would_ _turn out to_ _be. For that wait had been too long. And, the pain too deep. And, the loss too great._

 _I can longer wonder what if's_ _anymore._ _There are holes in my life_ _that_ _I need to fill. Lena will need you and depend on you for hope. She won't be able to bear to see a hint of sorrow in your eyes. Stay strong, my girl of steel, if not for her then for me, for all of me is because of you._

_Love you,_

_Daystar_

_P. S Inside of the envelope is a key and a flash drive, use them. Kara, I assure you that I will be back as soon as things are back on track._

 

Kara quickly looked inside of the crisp envelope to find exactly what Monica claimed. _**A key and a lighter?!**_

 

"Was there something inside of your envelope?" Lena asked. She turned around with a secure key fob in her hand. Kara showed her the same key.

 

"Do you know where it could go?" Kara asked.

 

Lena looked down at the key for a moment to think. She rose from their comfy bed to Kara's side. A crinkle formed between her eyebrows, and there was a gleam in her emerald eyes. Kara realized that look by all the times she secretly watched her work. Cogs were turning in that brilliant mind of hers.

 

"I think... I think I know where these go." Lena said as she looked down their hallways.

 

"How?" Kara asked.

 

"Monica, she was upset. I went to find her. She was standing in this room down the hall. After that day, the doors were locked." Lena explained.

 

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Kara responded. Although, Lena was already headed toward the rooms at the end of the hallway.

 

                                             

 

"Lena... Did you say rooms?" Kara huffed and followed behind Lena.

 

She actually saw it. Lena Luthor pouted somewhat at least, and it was charming. She hoped it was never used on her but boy would she crumble.

 

"Clearly this isn't my room," Lena said, "You try."

 

"Oh, right," Kara said. She stepped to the door then brushed her key against the door. The mechanisms inside the lock clicked then disarmed. The door popped open to light from behind the door shined in from the crack. Kara touched the door then looked back at Lena.

 

"Go," Lena said kindly.

 

Kara pushed open the door to see a bright room full of color. The walls had comic strips coated around the entire room with an iron man hand, thor hammer, Spiderman mask, hulk head, Monica's chest plate, KidFlash thunderbolt, half of Daredevil's nunchuck bursting from the walls. It was so creative. In the strips were battles that Monica had fought in, villains Supergirl had taken down, the Avengers, Team Flash, even Nextwave. Kara walked to the center of the room. She took in each box of illustrations one at a time. It was an exquisite piece of art wrapped around the wall. Pops of color ignited battle scenes and the lack of color gave tender moment depth. She turned her head to see another side of the wall. Her hand rose to her face and removed her glasses, **_Oh Rao_.** The Kryptonian had to see this with her own eyes. Kara's life journey painted across an entire wall.

 

The beautiful CEO stared into the room in awe. Kara stepped closer to the wall then touched a painting of her family. **_When I got a glimpse into her mind._ _She_ _must've seen into mine._ _She_ _never tried to hide it._ ** She read along her wall found herself laughing at certain bits. A pair of vigilant emerald eyes watched her. Eventually, Lena's own curiosity got the best of her, she walked to the other door. The key in her hand gained her access to the room adjacent to the one Kara was in.

 

One of the first things she noticed was the fiber-optic star twinkle lights on the ceiling. The moment she stepped foot into the room the lights lit, no radiated. The lights faded into a spectrum of every color ever visible. Lena's eyes widened as she looked up. The lights made a hand-painted supernova mural truly pop. She turned her head and saw an accent whitewash wood covered one wall while the others had framed photographs and paints.

 

They were portraits of Lena from college, Monica's baby pictures, sentimental notes, and polaroids of the table sets of their engagement dinner. One by one she took in the framed imagines until she came across one that wasn't a paint nor photo. It was an art display captured in an elegant silver frame. There was baby's newborn hat, pink booties, a birth announcement that read Lena's name and heirloom gifts. It was a beautiful focal point for the room, yet an emotional one.

 

                                                             

 

Tears welled in her eyes as she started at art display. She had never seen these items before in her life. An infant's footprint hung next to a photo of smiling baby. Slowly it dawned on her this whole display was of her childhood. Pieces of her past she had never had before now. Freely a tear dropped quickly Lena brushed it away. **_How did she even manage to get this?_ ** Her eyes searched for more in the room. A simple cozy chair, white rug, footstool, and nightstand. Lena neared the nightstand; it had a stack of books on it. Immediately, she recognized one of the books. _**My favorite book... Monica borrowed it years ago. I can't believe she kept it all this time.**_ She reached down started to open it when Kara walked into the room with the same wide-eyed expression.

 

"It's so beautiful in here,"

 

"Nova does have a way with beauty," Lena sighed, "She makes it so hard to be upset with her. And, she out there with Lex right now because of me."

 

"Don't blame yourself," Kara said as she moved in closer to Lena.

 

"I'm sure there are other reasons but Lex is my brother. If I wasn't a Luthor.."

 

"Don't even go there," Kara said.

 

She sighed, "If anything happens to her..."

 

"Nothing will happen to her. I'll make sure of it, I promise." Kara ensured.

====

 

 

 


	20. Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relations between Nextwave members shifted while Lex finds himself face to face with his worst nightmare.

 

                                                                

 

The mere thought of Monica in danger without the proper back up made Wally’s breathing rapid and shallow. He can feel his pulse pounding in his temples. It's a relief to get to his shared apartment underground where he knew he could seek refugee with Jesse because of Monica’s disappearance and his legs shaking, he was afraid he’d trip. Jesse must’ve heard because she was stress cooking in the kitchen. The smells in no way enticed him. His shoulders were raised eyes sunken in focused on the floor to keep himself from stumbling over. She pushed a plate of breakfast foods toward him. She watched his reaction carefully, he pushed the breakfast away. With butterflies in his stomach and his head buzzing with possibilities, there was no way on Earth he'd swallow a bite, let alone a whole plateful.

 

“Wally, I know you don’t want to hear this right now but it needs to be said. Nextwave will be looking to you for leadership. You are Monica’s apprentice, Kid Flash. They need you, Wally. I need you to be present, here in this moment with me.” Jesse pleaded.

 

A muscle twitches involuntarily at the corner of his right eye, his mouth formed a rigid grimace. With arms folded tightly across his broad chest, he tapped his foot furiously and all the while stared out of the grimy window. This fitfully sunny morning would either see the dawn of his new life or snap his dreams in two.

 

“Your right, Jess. The team does need someone. I’m not so sure it is me.” Wally countered.

 

                                                      

 

Jesse sighed, “Of course it’s you, Wally. Out of all of the heroes, Monica knew she chose you. She believes in you, Wally.”

 

Wally needed to think it all through but deep down he already knew it was true. Monica had spent countless hours installing on how to be the hero he so desperately wanted to be. It couldn’t be for anything. Maybe this was the plan all along. He had to step up to the plate and be the hero she saw in him.

 

Wally nodded, “I made a promise to Monica before we bought this compound. A duel promise that no matter what we’d protect those who are dear to each other's heart. The least I can do is hold true to that promise.”

 

“And, the city?”

 

“Supergirl will mostly be distracted with Lex’s escape and Monica’s… disappearance. Nextwave could lend a helping hand out. It will take some pressure off of Supergirl. And, additional security detail needs to be added to L Corp. Mrs. and Mr. Rambeau could be moved to the vacant facilities here.” Wally thought out loud.

 

A sense of pride filled Jesse’s heart for Wally, “Okay. You’ve got this Wally.”

 

“Only until Spectrum is back,” He sighed.

 

“Of course,” She nodded.

====

 

_**Six Hours Earlier...** _

 

_Lex Luthor was helpless, even when strikes became constant he wouldn't dare move nor say a word in his defense. Now confronted with the face of the women he had lost years ago he would coward back the feeling of weakness boiling inside of him. He’d remain destitute and unable to move. His memories were only filled with kindness and friendship for the women in front of him. Everything inside of him wanted to close her deluge all the sins he’d committed against her._

 

_Brail bones collide with the concrete creating a smacking sound. He was exhausted they’d dueled for hours on end if it wasn’t aboundenally clear before it was now. Monica had changed. She was quicker, stronger, unyielding tactical, and enraged. All logical sense told him she’d been exposed to something that kept her alive. But, that was an unsure theory. He choked up blood onto the floor where his head rested. He lied there in the dirty as still as a corpse, barely breathing at all. Blood from his face oozed into his eyes impairing his vision. Monica crouched down staring at the broken Luthor before her._

 

_“You day of reckoning is here,” She proclaimed._

 

=====

 

                                                                

 

_Dawn crept upon them chillingly, but her blood was icy and her muscles tense. Monica had lost any sense of how long she'd been there, each second was an eternity praying to be home with the ones she loved most. Lex had passed out hours ago which gave Monica time to properly plan for her meeting with Lillian. She had many things to achieve in a small window of time. The meeting wouldn’t take place until the sun retreated from the sky no doubt. And, most importantly her resolve couldn’t waiver, not now._

 

_She quieted her mind listened in on the radio waves around them blocking broadcasts about Lex’s escape. Promptly, she monitored the chatter wasn't once her name mentioned or Supergirls motivations of appending Lex. Superman’s intentions were predictable, he was coming for them, both of them. It didn’t raise too much of alarm for Monica. She had other pressing matters to tend to._

 

_Everything was blurry when Lex attempted to open his eyes. A few vessels in his eye had burst during the night but what he saw left him breathless. It felt as if someone was choking him. Her heart was racing and all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save him from this nightmare. But no one would no one was there. A choked cry for help forced itself up his throat, and he felt a drop run down her cheek._ _It’s really is her, Monica, she’s here… still here_ _. It seemed as if this was the end of the road for him._

 

_Monica towered over his powerless body void of all emotion in her face. Her eyes peered into his eyes with disgust. He was nothing to her now, nothing but a bitter memory of better days. Months in prison had hardened his face yet those resilient eyes stayed true. And, for the first time, she didn’t relish in that intensity. A tint of blood red stained her foil dripped on the concrete. She faltered her glazed to clean its blade._

 

                                      

 

_“You are a shell of the man I used to call a friend,” Monica said, pressed the tip of her blade to his heart._

 

_He couldn't believe his eyes. He didn’t want to anyway. He never saw something like that even in his worst nightmares. But that was only because his brain always woke him up before such a horrific image covered his mind. And now he was seeing something his eyes won't ever be able to erase the look of hate in his dearest friends metallic eyes._

 

_The adrenalin flew through his veins like a carp through the river, but he couldn’t move a single muscle, not even to defend himself. The absolute truth of his grotesque actions completely paralyzed him, and the more he thought about running away, or simply moving a bit, the more he felt discouraged and utterly terrified._

 

_He didn’t remember being that scared in his life. And that was just the beginning. That idea only made it worse. If that was even possible._

 

_“Monica… I…” Lex struggled, “I have no words for all the ways I have wronged you… and Lee.”_

 

_“Do not say her name! You forgoed that right the moment you painted a target on her back,” Monica countered._

 

_Lex flinched, “What do you plan to do with me?”_

 

_“I plan to hand you over to your mother to put an end to all of this,” Monica revealed. “A new wave of gallant Luthor’s is coming.”_

 

_“Is she…” Lex attempted to ask._

 

_“You’d like to know if you condemned your niece or nephew to death?” Monica probed._

 

_He sat up mentally discerning what to say next. Lex sighed a crack in his armor, “Yes.”_

 

_“No. That’s one atrocity you won’t have to face.” Monica scolded._

 

_“An atrocity is what she did to LuthorCo…”_

 

_“You mean the part when she fixed what was broken in that company or when she actually swayed public opinion? Either way, she’d done a fine job. Whether you want to admit it or not Lena’s vision is L Corp’s legacy now.” Monica said as she dug the foil in deeper._

 

_There was nothing to say. Nothing he could possibly do even though he’d be liberated from his cell he was still imprisoned to someone else’s will. He stared at her then the blade. She huffed out her frustration moved the blade from his chest discarded on the filthy floor._

 

_“When did it happen, Lex? When did you break?”_

 

_“I…” Lex mumbled, “I’d been broke long before you entered my life all those years ago.”_

 

_Monica lowered herself to him catching his eyes, “Life as you know it is over…”_

 

===

 

 


	21. Foretold Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shift in power foretells a doom yet to come.

**_Knock! Knock!_ **

 

There was no answer.

 

**_Knock! Knock!_  **

 

His heartbeat echoed in his ears as he knocked once more. There wasn’t the sound of anyone shuffling to the door yelling to hold on. Wally could feel his heart pounding in his chest... ** _duh-duhn, duh-duhn._** He attempted to remain calm, His nerves were frayed profoundly. Repressed anxiety he constructed elaborate rationalizations for why they could be taking so long, but still the nagging voice in the back of his mind spoke of nothing but doom ahead. He paced back from the wooden slab of a door took a moment to calm his nerves. He released a breath of discontent and decided he could wait another minute. But, when that minute came and went he approached the door again.

 

“Sorry,” He whispered.

 

Wally closed his eyes took in another breath into his chest. He toned out everything around him and focused on vibrating his cells. He kept breathing slowly feeling the air around him. It flowed in and out of his lungs. A soft brush of wind went across his face lifting him up pushing him forward. His body began to vibrate he could feel the ground underneath his boots the power from the lighting, its electricity like a shock. There was something off about the speed force though. Wally could sense something was different momentary. He couldn't quite put it into words how he knew there was something up with the speed force. ** _Barry would probably know_**. Instantaneously the young speedster phased through the door of his best friends place. 

 

“Hello? Kara? Lena?” He called out, “Anyone home?!”

 

At first nothing moved, his brain unable to make sense of the input from his ears and feet. The ground rumbled and the noise is like extended thunder only worse because the vibrations are coming from below. Tables thumped against the floor like it has a mind of its own, and parts of the wood ached. Every fiber of his being commanded him to run, but he was rooted to the spot. A violent gust of wind sent a chilling sensation to Wally’s bones.

                                                 

“Monica?” Kara call back, to her disappointment it was the young speedster instead. She looked him up and down for a second, noticing his fists were clenched at his sides. His eyes followed hers, immedicably unclenched his hand.

 

“Sorry, instinct.” Wally said.

 

“Oh it’s fine, Wally. We are going to be on pin and needles until Monica comes home.”

 

“Speaking of Monica, I’ve come to a decision.” Wally said, as he paced forward. “In Spectrum’s absents Nextwave is in dyer need of leadership in such time of untrust. I intend to volunteer to lead temporarily until Spectrum returns to us.”

 

Kara nodded in her understanding, Nextwave shouldn’t be left in chaos or worse disband. It would be shot to the heart for Monica. Lena’s tender fingers touched Kara’s hand.

 

“I thought Nextwave didn’t have a sole leader.”

                                                                    

Wally peered down for a moment before answering, "It doesn't... There's a silent understanding that Monica was leading. She brought all of us together."

“What do you want from us? Our support?”

 

“No, ultimately it will be the team’s decision. If I am selected to lead, Nextwave will aid Supergirl in the defense of this city. L Corp will receive additional security protocol and men. And, I’ve sent word to the Rambeau estate on the matters dealing with their daughter.” Wally cleared his voice, “I’m sorry we even need to have this conversation but Monica didn’t leave us too many choices.”

 

“Thank you, Wally. I have a feeling in the coming days crime is going to be at an all time high.” Lena said, crossing her arms. “Lex still has minions.”

 

Kara looked down slightly, touched her forehead nervously fidgeting with her glasses. She took in a breath to calm herself before speaking again. Her stomach had been in knots all day. Relief wasn’t around the corner. Her face, rigid with tension, belied her youthfulness, she seemed to have aged a decade in the past few hours. Wally read her  body language noticing Monica's absences had truly left a mark on Kara. 

 

“When did you know..?”

 

“I’ve seen the bruises she gets… when you all... plus the security cameras caught you flying once. Monica, of course, scolded me and I erased the footage.” Wally said.

 

Kara shifted away from the conversation and huffed, “Of course, she did. Monica lives to protect those she loves.”

 

“That’s why we must protect her now that she truly needs it. I may not agree with her actions but she must have her reasons.” Wally reassured.

 

Kara nodded, “I agree. Thank you Wally for everything.”

 

“Us heroes have to stick together in times of crisis,” Wally said before speeding off.

 

Crisis. The word rung deep into her ear. There was a feeling of weakness, a sort of powerlessness now, as though Kara were about to be ill but was never quite ill enough, as though she were about to come down with something but did not quite come down with. Her breathing hallowed out as a pain formed behind her eyes. Kara snatched off her glasses in frustration.

                                           

“Losing your head in a crisis is a good way to become the crisis.” Lena said.

 

“He’s right. Monica didn’t leave us much of a choice. Now, she’s in danger, as are you. And, her family..”

 

“They will be protected by the best of us. You, Kara.”

 

Kara hesitated to speak her mind for the look in Lena’s eyes was of unrelenting faith. She truly believe that Kara could protect everyone. Not as Supergirl, but as Kara Danvers, her fiancé.

 

“I don't even know them, the Rambeau’s.” Kara spouted out, “This is not the way I should be meeting them.”

 

“Your right, Kara. This isn’t the way you should be meeting them but this is your chance to make an impression. Take it.” Lena urged.

====

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's been a long time coming. More updating on its way with fuller chapters.
> 
> My tumblr: http://feelingdazed.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feedback would be great. <3


End file.
